


Into the Abyss

by snfan75



Series: Into the Abyss Universe [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Play, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Explicit Language, Feminization, Fluff, HYDRA Trash Party, Homophobic Language, Hurt Steve Rogers, Insecure Steve Rogers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, May not be a happy ending, More plot to come, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Porn with little plot for now, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jack Rollins, Restraints, Self-Esteem Issues, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Submissive Steve Rogers, Virgin Steve Rogers, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 68,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfan75/pseuds/snfan75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers thought he found something in his time in Washington D.C working for SHIELD. His trusting, naive nature finds him woefully unprepared for the force that is Brock Rumlow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Some aspects of Winter Soldier will be in this otherwise it is an AU version.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the MCU.

Brock Rumlow sauntered into a gay nightclub in the heart of Downtown DC on the prowl. He wanted to find a gorgeous subby type to have a good rough time tonight. He liked this particular place. It was quieter than most clubs in the area and not filled with a bunch of queens howling on a stage. It was upscale and discreet. But, he didn’t give a shit about discretion. He was well known at Shield as Bi, but many patrons there were in various stages of coming out/personal acceptance. He didn’t concern himself with those issues. He just wanted a good fuck.

He stopped at the bar and ordered an aged scotch. As he turned around, he almost spit his drink out. There in a corner was Captain America himself. Steve fucking Rogers. The man was garnering a lot of attention. He appeared uncomfortable as he stood holding a beer. He ducked his head often, as some of the men were whispering in his ear. _Definitely a bottom_ Brock thought. It seemed people were asking him to dance, but he was turning them down. For as long as Brock watched him, Steve did not choose anyone. _What a cock tease_. As he finished his scotch, Brock’s mind whirled with all the delicious possibilities that he would do to Captain America. By the man’s reaction, he clearly wasn’t comfortable with his sexuality. Brock did not care. He wanted Steve Rogers for himself. Brock snapped a few pictures with his cell phone. As he left the club with a raging hard on, Brock knew how he would proceed.

_*_

“Secretary Pierce will see you now Agent Rumlow.”

Brock stood from where he was sitting. “Thank you.” He strode in to see Pierce ending a conference call. The older man waved him in.

Pierce spoke, “Secure office.” He stepped forward and embraced Rumlow. He whispered “Hail Hydra" and Brock repeated the mantra as well. He motioned for him to take a seat. There were not many attachments one could make with Hydra, but Brock was Pierce’s protégé. He plucked the orphan from Juvenile Hall when he was thirteen years old and turned him into one of Hydra’s best over the last thirty years. He gave Rumlow what he needed: purpose, order, a sense of belonging. Pierce considered him his son.

“I haven’t seen you up here in a while, my boy. If you’re coming to me, there must be something you want.”

Brock smiled as he looked at Pierce fondly. “I’ve been loyal to Hydra. A whole new world order will begin with Project Insight and I will always do my part.”

“But?” Pierce was not sure where he was going with this.

“No but. I wanted to know what your plans were with Rogers?” Brock asked.

Pierce seemed surprised by the question. He stood and walked over to Brock who subsequently stood as well. “He’s on the target list, Brock.” He paused. “Why?”

Brock’s eyes turned cold. “Launch isn’t for a bit right?” Pierce nodded. “I want him, Dad.”

Pierce smirked. There’s his ruthless little one. “Since when?”

“I saw him out a few nights ago. Can you imagine? Captain America at a gay club!" He laughed heartily. "I snapped a few pictures of him.”

“Was he in any compromising positions?” Pierce asked.

“No, but I think him being there is enough for me to have a little fun.”

Alexander seemed to think for a moment. “Well, it will keep him distracted while we ready the launch. And you did ask so nicely.” He held his arms out and embraced his son. “I could never refuse you.”

“Thanks! It’ll be so fun.”

“Don’t let it interfere with work, Brock.”

“I won’t, Dad.” Brock said with a smile as he turned to leave.

“Have a good time, Son.” Pierce responded as he returned to his work.

TBC…


	2. The Web

Brock spent the next few weeks planning. He hung out casually with Steve on a few occasions to test the water. After their latest mission, Rumlow asked Cap over for some pizza. Brock had seen Rogers checking him out, so he was sure the man would be on board. The super soldier had a crush and Rumlow was going to use it for his own pleasure.

Steve followed his second in command as they stopped in front of Brock’s apartment. He had never been invited to a STRIKE member’s place. His time with the elite fighting unit for Shield was an uneasy relationship at first. Steve knew what it was like to be accepted into a new Unit. New people disrupt the flow. It took some time, but he thought he was making great strides with his team.

It was difficult adjusting to the world he had woken to. Coming to D.C. helped and Shield had given him a purpose. He was slowly navigating his way through the 21st century. It was hard and he was so damn lonely. He at times felt like a ghost. So, he was trying to get out more and engage people around him, try new experiences. Natasha seemed to be a friend, but he could never know with the master spy. It was slow going but he was taking steps. He shook his head to get the depressing thoughts out of his head and back to the present.

Brock opened the door and Steve stepped through. It was an extremely spacious apartment. He knew Brock had been with Shield for many years, so perhaps he was able to afford a place like this. It was at least double the size of Steve’s own place. But it didn’t bother Steve. His accommodations were more than he could have ever imagined compared to how he grew up. Rumlow’s place was clean, neat and decorated in a tasteful, yet simple manner. Brock interrupted his assessment, “I’ll order some pizza. How many for you, big guy?”

Steve didn’t want to impose. “I can share one with you.”

“Right. I’ve seen you eat after a mission.” Brock chuckled as he dialed. He ordered three large pizzas. When he was done, he watched Steve from his kitchen. His objectives had changed over the last few weeks. Initially he was going to show him the pictures and blackmail him. But after observing him, Steve Rogers may portray an appearance of strength, but he was insecure, vulnerable and obviously lonely. At times, it was just depressing looking at the guy. Brock was sure with the right motivation and attention, he could make Rogers do what he wanted. And his desire was to ruin the apple pie eating patriot and make him his bitch. It’ll be more fun to draw it out, bring in him to the fold so he would do anything asked of him. The potential blackmail he could get later would be more than worth it. But this one needed a delicate touch. Brock grabbed a few brews from the fridge and joined Steve in the other room. “Drink.” Brock said firmly.

“You know I can’t…” Steve responded.

“Drink.” Brock replied in a forceful tone to see if Steve would follow the simple order.

As Steve took a small drink of the beer, Brock was happy to see him comply. Brock turned on the game and they sat in comfortable silence until the pizza arrived. As they sat eating, Brock turned to Steve, “I bought all the pizza so I expect you to finish them. You need the fuel after that Op, Cap.”

Steve wanted to argue but something in Rumlow’s tone made him keep his mouth shut. He wasn't sure what it was.  His second in command was a confident man who was in his mid to late thirties. Without his years in the ice, Steve was only twenty five. Brock exuded experience that Steve simply did not have. In the field, Steve held his mantle as Team Lead high and Rumlow followed well; Steve did his job efficiently with usually good results. But on a personal level, Rumlow confused him. The balance seemed to shift when they were one on one and it left Steve always feeling awkward and unsettled and young.  He was a bit bossy but always seemed genuinely concerned about Steve.  It was difficult to get his bearings around the man.  It also didn’t help that Steve found him very attractive as well.

As they completed their meal, Rumlow rose to take care of the trash. Steve offered to help but Rumlow refused. When he sat back down again, he handed Steve another beer.

“So, I was out a few weeks ago at a club with friends and saw a familiar face.”

“Oh?” Steve asked, not sure where this was going.

“Yeah.” Brock paused. “You.” He watched Steve’s eyes widen. “Never thought I’d see Captain America at Club WeLo.”

Steve face heated up as his heart rate accelerated as he processed what Brock had said and the implications. “R-Rumlow…I-I…” Steve felt like his chest was constricting.

Brock scooted closer to him. The super soldier was having a full on panic attack. “Hey…Steve…” Brock touched his face. “Hey, calm down…”

Steve was breathing heavily and began sweating. He took big gulps as he tried to get enough air. “Steven…calm down. Shhh…” Brock said as he put his hand on his chest. “Breathe with me…1…2…3…come on. You can do it.” Steve was staring wide eyed at Brock. One hand was on his face and the other on his broad chest. “That’s right…calm down…it’s okay.”

“Rumlow…” Steve whispered, tears in his eyes.

Brock was hard just from watching Steve panic. This will be so much sweeter. He will break this man. And it may not be too difficult to accomplish.

“Please…you can’t tell anyone.” Steve pleaded. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He only went for an hour or two. He had debated for weeks whether or not to go. He thought it was far enough away that no one would recognize him. Luckily, out of uniform, ordinary people do not identify him as Captain America.

He struggled with his sexuality all his life. It was laughable how modern day people profess the great love story of him and Peggy. He loved Peggy but not in a sexual way. But, he still warred with himself about acting on his desires. The twenty first century was more accepting of different lifestyles, so he found himself wanting a boyfriend…he wanted real love…he was just too scared to really do something about it. But now he made an error in judgment. How could he have been so stupid? “Please…”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Brock reassured him. “I was a little surprised, that’s all. I mean, I saw you there so I’m clearly not homophobic.” Steve took a shallow breath in relief. “But, I agree. The world is not ready for a gay Captain America, but I don’t give a shit about that right now.” He paused. “Come here.” Brock crooked his finger towards Steve. The super soldier hesitated only briefly before he complied. He took a deep breath and moved toward him. “I’m happy I can do this.” He cupped Steve’s beautiful face and chastely kissed him. When he pulled back, he smirked as he saw Steve’s eyes still closed. “Steve?”

“Y-Yes?”

He pulled him down again and this time practically devoured him. Brock stuck his tongue deeply in Steve’s mouth. He gasped and then whimpered as he felt Brock taking possession of him. They eventually both pulled back panting.

Brock stared at the flushed blond man in front of him. Steve was breathing heavily and trying to control himself. Brock could see the tenting in his pants. “You like that, Steven?”

“Y-Yes…” Steve seemed drunk with arousal. “Was that okay?” His insecurity was already starting to show.

“You haven’t kissed many people before have you?”

Steve’s face reddened and his voice was quiet when he replied, “N-No…”

 _Fresh meat_ …“How many people?”

“T-Two…”

 _Jesus_. “How many girls have you fucked?” Rumlow drew out the last word, loving the shiver it sent through the Captain.

Steve gasped as Brock nibbled on his ear and then yelped when he bit down hard. Steve’s body was on fire. “N-None…”

Brock pulled back. “Captain America is a fucking virgin?”

Steve skin flushed a dark crimson color. “I’m sorry…”

Brock smile looked like a predator. “That’s okay.” He paused to get his own libido under control. “I bet you’ve never had cock either, have you?”

Steve’s innocent blue eyes shined as shook his head and then he bit his lip and arched his back as Rumlow rubbed his erection.

“Poor thing…I’ll teach you, baby.” Brock got on his knees and pushed Steve until his back hit the side of the couch. Rumlow kneeled in the V of his legs. Steve groaned as Brock gently grasped his hard cock through his pants.

“Oh!” The blond exclaimed as Brock stroked him through his khaki’s. “Oh, god…” Steve panted out as his eyes closed and he concentrated on the feeling. No one but his own hand had ever touched him there and he wasn’t even naked yet. He was so close! It felt better that he ever could have ever imagined. Rumlow slowly unzipped him and then freed him from his white boxers. Steve gasped again as his cock was open to air. “B-Brock…”

Rumlow smiled in satisfaction. Rogers was going to be the best little cock slut ever. “Beg me, baby.” He purred as he rolled Steve’s shirt up to expose his beautiful chest.

Steve opened his eyes briefly. “W-What?”

“Beg me to let you come.” Brock said in a calm but forceful manner. He sped up his strokes and Steve cried out at the absolute divine pleasure at having another man touching his cock. “You like feeling a hand on your cock, baby?”

“Unh…yes! Oh, yes!”

“Then beg me like I know you want to. I won’t let you come until you do.”

“Oh…please…Brock…R-Rumlow…p-please let me! Let me come! So…close…”

“How does it feel…me stroking you…” He watched as Steve’s eyes closed and the look on his face was absolute serenity. He was beautiful and sweaty and wrecked and he hadn’t even opened up for his cock yet.

“So good…feels s-so…never knew…uh!”

“Let me hear you!” The older man sped up his strokes, fully prepared to keep Steve from coming if he didn’t beg effectively.

With the other hand, Rumlow reached down and fondled Steve balls as he increased the stroking. “Oh! Oh! Please! I n-need to c-come…PLEASE!”

“I’ll always give you what you need, baby…come for me!”

Steve nearly arched off the couch as his cum shot up his chest.

Brock watched as Steve lay back with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath; his own cum in between the deep crevice of his muscular pecs. He feared intimidating Rogers too soon, so he was not going to make him clean up cum yet. But he would. Soon, the Captain would eat it like it was honey.

Rumlow wanted nothing more than to pop his cherry tonight; bend him over the couch and fuck him until he couldn’t walk. But, he was patient. He wanted Rogers begging for it. The super soldier won’t even realize what hit him. So, he stood up and brought a warm wash rag over and cleaned the mess from his chest.

“I’m beat.” Brock said as he threw the washrag into the laundry area.

Rogers stood slowly on shaky legs and awkwardly attempted to pull up his pants. His hands shook as he tried to close the top button. The good feeling he had a moment ago was replaced with uncertainty. He peered around for his jacket.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Um…home?”

“Jesus, Cap! I didn’t think you were a wham bam thank you ma’am kind of guy!”

Steve shook his head in disbelief. “I-I wasn’t sure if you’d want me to stay? I’m sorry…I mean…”  


Rumlow put his hand up. He loved keeping Rogers off his game. In the field he was unflappable. In real life though, he was as skittish as newborn colt. It was fun to watch and make him kind of miserable.

“I’m not sure what to do next.” Steve answered honestly. He walked up to him with such a sincere look on his face that Brock wanted to punch a hole straight through his nose. Rogers was lucky he’s hot.

“Well, I’m fucking beat so I wanna go to bed.” He walked toward the bedroom, expecting Steve to follow; which he did. “Next time we’ll talk about proper etiquette.”

Steve felt fuzzy inside when he realized there was a future. “What etiquette?”

After Brock changed into some sleeping pants and removed his shirt, he climbed into bed and then under the covers. “When a guy gets you off, don’t leave the other guy hanging.”

It took a moment for Steve to understand and he stood by the bed flustered. “Oh my god! Brock, I’m sorry! I-I mean…I…”

“Can it Rogers. Strip to your boxers and get in the fucking bed. I’m tired. Our team lead is a god damn dick if we’re late to work.”

“I don’t mean to be.” Steve responded as he removed his pants; he wasn’t sure if he should take his shirt off.

“Yeah, yeah.” Brock added.

He opted to forego his shirt since Brock was shirtless. Steve climbed into bed. He shared bunks in the war with people but he’d never shared with anyone in an intimate way. He lay back and was very still.

“I don’t got cooties, Steve. Scoot over.”

Steve hesitated and then turned to his side to face Brock. The man was so handsome, he thought to himself. He did not say it out loud because he didn’t want Rumlow to think he’s too sappy. He’s beautiful and confident and he is one of the only people in this modern world to befriend him. He couldn’t believe how good it had felt earlier on the couch. He was eager to do it again.

Brock was about to reach up to turn the light on when he noticed a look on Steve’s face. “What?”

“Nothing.” Steve tried to school his face but it was too late.

“Spit it out.” Rumlow was not known for his patience.

Steve hesitated but eventually asked quietly, “Can we do that stuff again?” Brock kept himself from rolling his eyes when Steve called it ‘stuff.’

“Yeah, maybe.” Brock said in a huffed tone.

“Maybe?” Steve sounded hurt.

“Jesus, yes! Of course, we’re going to do stuff again. Why else would I have you stay the frickin’ night?” Brock replied.

“Sorry. I just…I mean I’ve never done those things before. I’m not sure how everything goes.” He paused. “Like…from now on…I mean… you and me…”

Brock put two and two together through Roger’s rambling. This guy was too much. “Are you asking me if we’re going steady because I touched your dick?” Brock started chuckling as Steve turned the most massive shade of red that was possible. He was so embarrassed that he got out of bed and started putting his clothes back on. This is what Rumlow gets from messing with a ninety five year old virgin. Jesus, he was a drama queen.

“Steve! I was just joking!” Brock followed him off the bed. He made him remove his pants and then sat them back down.

Steve would look anywhere but him. “I must seem pretty pathetic to you, huh?” He asked in a defeated voice.

“No, you’re not pathetic.” He stroked Steve’s perfect youthful face and he smiled as he watched his eyes flutter closed at the gentle touch.

“I don’t mean to be all over the place.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for laughing…” Brock turned his face towards him. “Come here…” They kissed gently. “You like me, huh?” Steve nodded as his breath hitched. “I may like you too.” Brock responded. Steve’s stomach did a few flips as his face broke out into the most innocent looking smile Brock had ever seen. It was almost too easy! “I will warn you though, that I may not be the best guy for you.”

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why not?”

“I can be kind of a dick.”

“Really? I never noticed!” Steve replied as he ducked out of the way when Brock lightly tapped him.

“Wow, sarcasm from Captain America. Who knew?” They chuckled. “I’m probably the last person you would want to be in a relationship with.”

“I don’t think so.”

“You may regret those words later.” He cupped his face and thrust his tongue inside and loved how Steve responded to his every move. He never took the lead…he was following Brock into the rabbit hole. “I’m possessive and I can get jealous, baby.”

Steve panted in between kisses and he felt his dick slowly harden. “I don’t care.” Steve didn’t have the guts to mention that the thought of someone being so into him was enticing.

“I like it rough in bed…” Brock whispered in his ear causing a shiver to traverse Steve’s body.

“Oh…” Steve couldn’t barely form words.

Brock slowly smiled. “You’ll be mine…”

“Yes…please…Brock…” The feeling of belonging to someone was intoxicating to Steve; he felt grounded and calm.

Brock scooted them back on the bed. He lowered his boxers and had Steve do the same. He lay on top of Steve, holding his arms above his head. “Don’t move them.” He growled as he bit on Steve’s neck causing the younger man to arch and moan at the sensation. Brock lined their cocks together and started humping the super soldier. The slide of their dicks was glorious, causing just enough friction to really feel it. Steve panted and bit his lip. “Feels good, baby boy?”

“Yes!” Steve gasped. “More!” Steve wanted so badly to touch Brock but he kept his hands where he was told. He didn’t think at the time why he obeyed but it felt good to. Suddenly he felt Brock’s large hand wrapped around both their cocks. “Brock…”

“Fuck, baby…you feel so fucking good. Can’t wait till I slide into your virgin hole…fill you up so good! Make you all mine!” Brock moaned in anticipation of owning Roger’s ass. The power was heady. “Fuck…come with me, baby boy…”

At the command, Steve released along with Rumlow. Their essence blended together. The older man flopped down next to him as they both came down from their high. After a few minutes, Brock smiled as he saw Steve get up without prompting and grab a washrag and proceeded to clean Brock first followed by himself. When he was done, he lay back next to Brock but this time he curled next to his shoulder. Steve made great strides so Brock did not make him ask for what he obviously wanted. Brock tapped his chest and Steve scooted over and laid his head against Brock’s tan, muscular, slightly scarred chest. He heard him sigh in contentment.

Steve was so excited. Not only did he feel amazing but Brock was so warm and his arms felt so good around him.

Small price to pay for good sex, Brock thought as he felt Steve snuggle into him.

“So warm…” Steve whispered, he likely didn’t even mean to say it out loud.

“You cold, baby?”

Steve startled slightly.

“No…”

“Steven. No lying.” Brock said in a serious tone.

Steve bit his lip. “Okay, just a little. “I-I still don’t like the cold.” Steve whispered into Brock’s chest, like the words were shameful to say out loud. Brock would remember those words to be used later.

Rumlow grabbed a blanket and threw it over them. “Here you go, baby.” He replied as Steve sighed again and allowed the warmth to seep in to his body. Brock was pleased. A few sweet words, an orgasm or two and a promise of commitment and Steve was hooked. Brock was going to have so much fucking fun!

TBC…


	3. The Beginning of Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated

They were at Shield the next day, riding in separately that morning. Their schedules did not coincide all day. As the afternoon progressed, Steve wondered what would happen the next time he saw Rumlow. His stomach was nervous and excited to see Brock again. Brock was so sweet and patient last night. He made sure he was fed properly and was so concerned when he let it slip that he was cold. As mortified as he was to have been discovered at that club, Steve was happy now that Brock saw him. He had a crush on the older man for the last few months and he hoped he hid the fact well. But now, that didn’t matter. Brock liked him too!

Steve had to keep himself from smiling too much. Luckily, he slipped easily into Captain mode and hopefully he could maintain professionalism while at work. After their conversation last night, he felt Brock understood his desire to keep his sexuality behind closed doors.

At the end of the day, Steve placed some items in his locker and secured his shield in his bag. Another STRIKE member was stowing his things as well for the weekend. The door to the room opened and Rumlow strode through. Steve looked up at him. “Rumlow,” he said.

“Cap.” Brock responded curtly. He turned to his other teammate. “McManus, watch how you initiate the sweep of your opponent.” Brock spent the last 1 ½ hours instructing some of the newer STRIKE members in hand to hand combat techniques.

“Yes, Sir. I’ll work on it.” He grabbed his bag and departed the room.

Brock placed his jacket on and stood next to Cap. “Good day at work, Captain?”

“Boring, Agent Rumlow, but okay.”

“Can’t save the world everyday.”

“No, I guess we can’t.”

“Where are you headed, Cap?” Brock took a step closer and saw Steve flush.

“Brock…” Steve whispered. “Someone could walk in.”

“You’re right.” He retreated slightly.

“Thanks.” Steve bit his lip as he looked around and spoke quietly.

“Can I go back to your place?”

“I’d be pissed if you didn’t.” Brock smiled. The two started walking out together. “Go by your apartment first and grab enough clothes for the weekend and for work Monday. And bring whatever else you might need.” He leaned in slightly. “I don’t plan on letting you leave this weekend.”

Steve felt a rush of joy and contentment hearing Brock’s words. The thought of staying in his gloomy place alone was almost too much to bear.

*

Steve returned to Rumlow’s place after procuring a bag and stopping for Indian food. They sat down on the couch and inhaled the food quickly. Steve was eager to move on to bigger and better things. He just hoped Brock was thinking along similar lines.

After the dishes were put away, Brock told Steve to go the bedroom. As he walked he became half hard in anticipation. Steve didn’t know if he should sit on the bed or what, so he stood awkwardly by the edge of the bed and blushed when Brock joined him. He was looking at Steve with such intensity that Steve could not hold his gaze and looked down. Brock roughly grabbed Steve’s face and brought their lips together. Steve whimpered as he was devoured. When he drew back, Brock spoke, “Strip, baby boy.”

“Okay.” Steve all but whispered as he started unbuttoning his shirt with shaky hands. Brock watched as Steve nervously divested himself of his clothes. He could help him but decided against it. The other night, he did not get a chance to fully appreciate Steve’s body. As Steve removed his clothes, Brock had to take a moment to ogle the fucking perfection that was Captain America. Every muscle was so defined and perfect. He was broad across his chest and upper body. His eyes slowly moved down after admiring the face and chest to the trim waist that would make most women green with envy. His cock was half hard and beautiful. Brock himself was rapidly straining in the confines of his pants. The gorgeous specimen in front of him was all his and he licked his lips in anticipation of what he would do the Captain.

Steve again was not sure what to do as he stood there naked as Brock continued to stare at him. The older man was still fully clothed and it made Steve feel the need to try to cover himself.

“No, baby…you can’t hide from me.” Brock stepped up and pulled Steve’s hands away from his body and rubbed against him. Steve closed his eyes and arched as he felt Rumlow’s rough fabric against his cock. The contrast was amazing.

“Brock…”

Rumlow smiled. “Get on the bed, Steve. Sit up against the headboard.” He watched as Steve did what was asked. The younger man was breathing heavily and still looked unsure of as he waited for him to make the next move. Brock kneeled on the edge of the bed and looked directly at Steve. “Do you know what a blow job is, Steven?” His tone was so sultry and amazing. He loved it when Brock called him baby or Steven, he felt mushy on the inside when he did. Steve could barely respond so he shook his head innocently. Brock smirked. “You know, in the 21st century, one of the best things around is internet porn. You haven’t tried that?”

Steve flushed as he answered, “N-No…”

“Well, maybe we’ll change that. But for now...” Brock got on all fours and crawled towards Steve. He reminded him of the lions setting up their prey. He stopped in front of Steve. He would do this for him only a few times because he wanted him to learn. He leaned over as Steve’s eyes widened as he watched Brock put his cock in his mouth.

“Oh my god…” Steve groaned. He closed his eyes as the sensation was almost overwhelming. He panted as he felt the hot, wet mouth devour his cock. “Oh!” Brock licked the tip and slowly moved down until Steve could swear he felt the back of the man’s throat. It took all his considerable might to not thrust up to be engulfed even more. Steve didn’t know what to do with his hands so he grabbed the sheets on either side of him. His body was vibrating, it was amazing. As he felt a tingle building, he tried to warn the man below him, “Brock…oh god! So good! I-I’m going to…” Brock doubled down and massaged Steve’s balls and suddenly the younger man screamed out his release and Brock swallowed it all. Steve lay there breathing heavily in a blissed out state. He opened his eyes to feel Brock on top of him, kissing him, thrusting his tongue into Steve’s pliant mouth. Steve should be disturbed that he could taste himself in Brock’s mouth, but he wasn’t.

After a few minutes of kissing, the still clothed Rumlow stood up. “Did you like that?”

“Y-Yes…it was amazing…” Steve smiled.

“Good baby boy.” Brock smiled as he slowly took his shirt off and then stepped out of his pants and underwear. Steve marveled at how beautiful Brock was. His tanned, toned skin was a sight to behold. Every muscle contour was so defined. He admired him for it. Steve’s appearance was from his experiment but Brock’s was from sheer determination and hard work. He had battle scars littered throughout the body that gave the older man even more reasons to be proud.   Steve’s eyes widened again as he saw Brock’s rock hard erection. He was large and intimidating. Steve had received such pleasure and had not given back. He wanted to try. He sat up. “Can I do that…um…to you?”

Brock was hoping that was what he would say. His training had already started. He wanted Steve to think of nothing else but making Brock happy. It would happen soon enough.

Brock stroked his cock as he stood by the bed. “Come here baby.” He crooked his finger. Steve complied and rolled off the bed. He stood in front of Brock. He was happy to see they were of similar heights. It made Steve feel like he wasn’t such a big Neanderthal. While he was happy not to be 5’4” anymore, he sometimes felt awkward that he was bigger than many. He still felt like the little guy inside at times. He never realized that he would miss that feeling. Although his friendship with Bucky was never sexual, Steve looked back fondly at all the times Bucky took care of him. It made him feel safe and that was something that he had not felt in a long time.

Brock kissed him roughly and as he brought Steve closer to him. “On your knees, sweetheart.”

Steve breathed heavily as Brock lightly nipped his neck and ear and he followed the request and sunk gracefully to his knees. He looked up at Brock and loved the look of possession in the older man’s eyes. His eyes were dark with lust as he caressed Steve’s neck.

Brock reveled in the feeling as he was looking down at Captain fucking America on his knees. “Open up, baby,” Brock said in a rough voice as he guided his cock into Steve’s warm mouth.

Steve concentrated as he felt a hardened cock in his mouth for the first time. His jaw stretched around it as he noticed the salty taste and musty odor as fluid leaked from it. He tried to suck at the tip and slowly work his way down but it seemed Brock was not too patient.

“You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth, baby…” Brock moaned. “You can take it.” Brock started to slowly thrust in and out of Steve’s mouth, Steve barely could adjust but he wanted to do well for him. “Fuck that feels good…” Brock grabbed Steve’s head and started building up the force of his thrusts. “Fuck yeah…” Steve was doing all he could not to choke and keep his gagging under control. Drool was pouring from his mouth as Brock continued to fuck his mouth over the next few minutes. “Oh shit…fuck yeah…yes!” And without warning cum flooded Steve’s mouth; Brock pushed in one last time and kept Cap’s face buried in his crotch against coarse pubic hair as he spilled his seed down the younger man’s throat. After a few moments, Brock withdrew fully leaving Steve gasping for air and coughing; Brock was pleased to see he swallowed most of the cum. Steve was dizzy for a time, trying to catch his breath. He was still on his knees as he looked back up at Brock, drool and cum spilling from his mouth.

 _He looked perfectly debauched_. “You did so good, baby…” Brock smiled sweetly as he caressed Steve’s face. “Did you see how hard I came?” Steve nodded; he wasn’t sure he could speak with how sore his throat felt now. “You’ll get even better with practice.” Brock noticed a slightly hurt look on Steve’s face.

“I’m sorry…” Steve voice was rough as he tried to apologize, he wanted to give back to Rumlow but he had screwed up.

“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart.” He caressed Steve’s face and he felt Steve lean in. “For your first time, you did so good.” Steve smiled as his chest felt lighter. “Let’s turn in.” Brock helped him up and they walked to the bathroom. Soon, Brock would keep him on his knees but, one step at a time. After wiping his face, they brushed their teeth as they stood in front of the mirror. It was so domestic that Brock almost vomited but he could see how content Steve appeared and he would do all the bullshit to reel the man in.

As they lay down in bed, Brock turned Steve to his side and positioned himself against Steve’s back as he wrapped his arms around him. He could feel the super soldier smile. “Go to sleep, baby.” Brock said quietly.

*

Steve was sitting in his office at Shield. His work was distracted by his thoughts of Brock. They had been dating for a few weeks and the older man had been so wonderful with him. He enjoyed spending time with Brock, albeit he was a bit bossy. At first it bothered Steve but then he realized at times how refreshing it was. He was expected to be so in charge and in control as Captain America that when he was with Brock, he could just let go and let someone take care of him. Also, it seemed to make Brock happy. They fooled around but Brock could sense when Steve was uncomfortable or needed to slow down. They had not actually had sex yet, but Steve wanted Brock to take him so badly. Maybe tonight he would hint at it. Just thinking about what Brock would do was making him hard. He needed to think of other things.

Suddenly he heard a knock in the door.

“Come in.”

“Hey Steve.”

“Natasha, how are you?” He knew he should get up to greet his fellow Avenger, but he was having a little problem in his pants. “Have a seat. I’m just finishing paperwork.”   He watched as she sat down. “Successful mission?” She returned from a secret spy op yesterday.

“I just debriefed with Fury. It was fairly successful.”

“Good. Glad you are back in one piece.” Steve smiled.

“So, did you ever ask out Kristin in statistics?”

Steve rolled his eyes as he sighed heavily. “Tasha…”

The Black Widow smiled. She liked Steve, she really did. But, he needed to try to engage in the world around him.

“Maybe we could double date. You and her with me and Barton.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose. “You and Clint are dating?” This is why he was a soldier and not a spy. He knew they were close friends but he never sensed they were romantically involved.

“We find comfort in each other. I wouldn’t exactly call it dating.”

“What does that mean?” Steve thought for a moment. “So, you are not dating but you have sex?”

“See Rogers, you’re catching on to the 21st century quicker than people think.” She grinned so Steve knew she was not being malicious. “It’s called friends with benefits.”

“Oh. I see.” He shook his head. “The world sure has changed.” Steve said gloomily.

“Don’t fret, Steve.” She paused as her face softened. “In our line of work, we sometimes have to find whatever comfort or companionship we can. We are not necessarily going to get that fairy tale white picket fence life. A lot of us are just not built that way.”

Steve looked down. “I know.” He took a deep breath. “I’m okay Natasha. I’m trying to get out in the world. I just need to do it my way.” He smiled. “Okay?”

Her eyes narrowed slight as she assessed him. “Okay, but if you change your mind…”

He stood up. “Of course.” He replied as she waved and departed his office.

*

Steve and Brock were lying in bed after a light make out session. Steve’s head was on Brock’s chest as he lightly ran his finger over some scars. His second in command was dozing lightly.

“Brock?” Steve asked quietly.

“Yeah?” He responded roughly.

Steve bit his lip before he continued. “Are we friends with benefits?”

It took a moment but he heard Brock laughing underneath him. “What?” Rumlow pushed him lightly and encouraged Steve to sit up. Soon, they were both against the headboard. “Where the hell did that come from?”

Steve blushed slightly. “Um…I was talking to Natasha and she told me that’s what she and Barton are.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I was just wondering…”

Brock narrowed his eyes. “First of all, you have to be friends to have friends with benefits.”

“Oh…” Steve tensed beside Brock. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended.

“And besides, we became lovers when we started our relationship Steve. It’s deeper than the kind of fucking that Widow and Barton do.”

Steve looked up at Brock with love in his eyes. Brock had to keep himself from slapping that look off his face. “Widow is a cold hearted bitch who would never be capable of having a real relationship.”

Steve was a little surprised at his harsh words. “She’s my friend. She thinks I’m lonely so she is trying to set me up with all these girls around Shield.”

Brock felt an irrational anger towards Widow interfering with his property. “Tell her to stop that shit now.” His angry tone put Steve a bit on alert.

“I did. I told her I can do things like that on my own.” Brock was seething. Just the thought of anyone else coming near his Captain made him so angry. Captain America belonged to him.

“Good. No one can touch my baby but me.” He leaned in to kiss Steve harshly. He started nipping and making small bites on Steve’s neck.  He whispered. “I wish my marks wouldn’t fade. I want everyone to know you’re mine.” He laid them both down and grinded against Steve.

“Y-Yes…” Steve panted. “Please, Brock…I’m r-ready…”

Brock was smiling to himself. Finally. “Ready for what baby?” He kissed his mouth and starting nipping and biting his ear, neck and moved down to his glorious chest. Steve arched and moaned as Brock took a nipple in his mouth. Steve cried out as he bit it brutally and drew some blood. Steve registered the sensation but he was learning that the mixture of a little pain and pleasure was wonderful. He whimpered when Brock pulled off and was kneeling on the bed looking down at Steve. He grasped Steve’s hard cock and slowly jacked him off.

“Oh…p-please, Brock….please…” His head went back and forth as he was stroked.

“Tell me exactly what you want me to do baby…use your words…”

Steve was still so embarrassed to talk dirty.

Rumlow would speed up his movements on Steve’s cock and slow down and put his fist over the slit to keep him from coming. “Please…let me cum, please…” Steve was a sweaty mess as he writhed on the bed.

Brock’s eyes narrowed. “What do you really want baby?”

“Unh…I w-want y-your cock…want your cock in me!” Steve arched as he begged. “B-Brock…please…”

“Okay, sweetheart.” He relented and reached over to the bedside drawer and brought out some lube. He coated his finger and placed one in the tight virginal hole. Brock almost lost his own load from the absolute beautiful sight of Captain America begging like a little bitch on his bed. He slowly placed his slick finger in and marveled to how fucking tight it was. He couldn’t wait to stick his cock in. Steve mewled at the feel of something in his ass. It felt so different when he tried to put his own fingers in. “Don’t tense up Stevie…”

Steve nodded his head and looked up at Brock. The look of trust was almost overwhelming but that moment passed. “Do you know what a prostate is, baby?” Steve shook his head and Brock lightly slapped him across the face. “Use your words.”

“N-No…”

“You ever finger yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Did it feel good?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “Not really. J-Just felt weird.”

Brock withdrew his finger.

“No!” Steve whimpered.

“Be patient baby…I just need more lube.” He coated two fingers and proceeded to stretch and move deeper until he knew he found the spot. The most amazing sensation he had ever felt traversed his entire being. His cock was leaking constantly.

“W-What?”

“That’s your prostate, sweetheart.”

“Oh…p-please more, Brock! More please…I need your cock…oh…uhn…”

He was making the perfect cockslut. He jacked Steve some more as he fingered his ass. He knew Steve was about to come when he withdrew both hands from him.

“No!! Please I want you…I want to come…please!” Steve’s cock at this point looked painful. He needed release.

Brock chuckled as he coated his dick. “Isn’t my baby turning into such a needy bitch.” He decided against a condom. He was disease free and he knew by reviewing the Captain’s file that he couldn’t carry anything. He did not want any barriers between them. He pushed the head of his cock against the pink shiny puckered entrance. He should probably stretch him a little more but he wanted it tight.   He put Steve’s legs on his shoulders and teased him by pushing lightly back and forth against his rim.

Steve was desperate. “Please…Brock…” He begged.

Brock looked down at him with cold eyes. “Please, Daddy…”

“Wha?” Steve could barely form words.

“Please, Daddy, I want you to fuck me.”

Steve’s eyes widened slightly. “I-Isn’t that weird?”

Rumlow ignored the question and reached down to stroke Steve’s penis a few times. He reveled in how easy it was to refocus him.

“Daddy wants his little Stevie to ask for Daddy’s cock.”

Steve was so desperate for release that he would agree to anything at this point. Plus, Brock was asking.

“Come on, sweetheart. Daddy will make it so good for his boy.”

After a few moments, Steve relented. It was so dirty and taboo but it gave him a little thrill when Brock called him little Stevie. In his lust addled brain, Steve should have thought about the implications of why he liked it but at this point it didn’t matter. He wanted to come, he wanted to make Brock happy and he wanted to be cared for and cherished.

“Uhn…Daddy please…Please fuck me…please!”

Rumlow smiled brightly. “There’s my boy.” With one big thrust he breached Steve, causing him to howl from the stretch. Tears leaked out of Steve’s eyes as he closed them and tried to relax. He felt he was being split in two but slowly as he felt Brock’s cock hit his prostate, the pain evolved to unbelievable pleasure.

“Open your eyes baby…” Steve did and the two looked at each other as Brock pounded away, drawing moans and groans from the man below him. He would purposefully hit his prostate, liking the reaction he would draw from the Captain. “Do you like it when Daddy hits your magic spot?”

“Uhn…yes D-Daddy…feels so good!”

He knew Steve was close, in fact he was too. He had never fucked anyone so tight in his life. He was never letting this one go. “So good and tight, my sweet baby boy! Are you Daddy’s sweet boy?”

“Yes…Yes D-Daddy!”

“Good, baby…cum with Daddy!” Steve’s cum shot so hard it hit his upper chest and his face. Brock unloaded powerfully in Steve’s ass; as he came down from high, he loved to see his cum leaking out of Steve’s hole.

Brock panted as he tried to regain his balance. He had to right himself as dizziness nearly caused him to fall over. He lay back against the headboard as he watched the Captain recover. The man was staring at the ceiling looking serene and sated. He had cum on his face and chest. Rumlow figured he might as well push him a little more. He scooped the cum from Steve’s face as he gave him a kiss. Steve was barely registering what was happening.

“Open up, Stevie. You made such a mess.” He said in a sweet tone as he fed Steve his own cum. The younger man grimaced at first but he was responding to the gentle tones of Brock. When he was done, Brock turned Steve to face him. He saw tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong sweetheart? Did that not feel good?” For a moment, Brock thought his plans were proceeding too quickly.

“It was wonderful.” He sniffled and gazed at Brock with loving eyes. “I’m so glad it was you.” Steve whispered in a sleepy tone as he scooted closer to Brock to snuggle into him.

TBC…


	4. Pushing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve should really start to speak up if he feels uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback will be appreciated.

Steve slowly woke the next morning as he felt Brock roll out of bed. He turned back over and decided to doze a little longer while Rumlow was in the bathroom.

 

He snuggled into the warm blankets and reveled in the feeling from last night. He was surprised that he was sore in his backside. He thought the serum would have made him fully heal. He was glad he didn't. He liked the reminder that he lost his virginity to someone he cared about. He hoped Brock enjoyed himself too.

 

The door to the bathroom opened and Brock walked out in his sleeping pants and he had placed a shirt on.   Steve cracked an eye open to look at him.

 

“I’m surprised Captain America was not up at the crack of dawn.” Brock said in a playful tone. “Come on.” He ripped the blanket off and chuckled when Steve groaned. “Let's get some breakfast.”

 

Steve groaned but reluctantly stood up. “I never sleep in so it felt good for a change.” The STRIKE team was not even on call over the weekend unless there an end of the world type emergency. After placing his discarded pants from the floor on, he followed Brock into the kitchen and smiled. The older man leaned in and captured Steve’s delectable pink lips. He bit the bottom one as he pulled away. Brock grasped the waistband of Steve’s pants and slowly pulled them down and made him step out of them. Steve was completely naked now.

 

“I thought you wanted breakfast.” Steve said as Brock inched closer to him.

 

“What I want is for my baby to be naked for me.”

 

When Steve tried to do the same for Rumlow, his hands were grasped. “No, sweetheart. Daddy just wants to look at you.”

 

Steve’s eyes were wide. “Daddy?” He was confused and looked down, embarrassed at the reminder of what he said during their lovemaking the night before. “I just thought we said that the one time last night.” Steve still couldn’t hold Rumlow’s determined gaze. “Is that normal…I-I mean isn’t it kind of weird out of bed?” Steve didn’t add that he thought it was weird in bed as well.

 

“Did I make you feel good yesterday?” He whispered seductively in Steve’s ear.

 

“Y-Yes…” Steve’s voice strained as he felt Brock caress his bare ass.

 

“You were wonderful, baby…I loved pushing into your tight hole…and the noises you made…so needy…” Brock pressed his leg against Steve’s hardening cock.

 

“B-Brock…” Steve couldn’t believe how quickly the man could ignite his desires.

 

“Daddy will take care of you honey…didn’t you like that yesterday?”

 

“Uhn…” Steve moved frantically on Brock’s leg. He wanted so bad to continue the blissful feeling he had when with Brock. He whined as he sped up, needing to find release. Brock’s leg nudged between his even more and Steve started forcefully humping his leg. “Uhn…” Sweat started rolling down his face.

 

Suddenly, Brock stepped back and Steve nearly fell to the floor. The blond man was in a haze, his final release suddenly denied to him. Brock placed his hand on Steve’s cock and prevented him from coming. “Brock?”

 

“You want to come, sweetheart?”

Steve put his arms around Brock, trying to encourage him to jack him…to do something!

 

“Please…” He wanted to recapture the feeling at any cost. He felt so damn good when he did. The last few weeks, he didn’t feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. He could briefly forget those he lost, his guilt over Bucky’s death and that he was a man out of time. Brock took care of him. He didn’t always have to feel responsible for everything. “Please…Daddy! Please!” He was desperate. He whimpered as Brock started jacking him and soon after, he felt the older man keep him upright has he came. Brock held up his cum covered hand and Steve hesitated. Why did he want him to eat his release? It seemed so strange, what Brock asked him to do.

 

The look he was receiving from Brock meant business, so Steve reached out and started licking the traces of his release from Brock’s hand. He grimaced at the bitter taste. Rumlow slowly grinned as he used his other hand to caress Steve’s face.

 

“Such a good boy…” He said quietly as Steve preened at the praise and met him with a genuine smile.

 

When Steve was done, Brock walked back to the kitchen and washed his hands. He surveyed his available food choices. Steve stood still for a moment and then went to step back into his pants. Rumlow looked up and shook his head and said in a serious tone. “No baby, keep them off. Like I said before, Daddy wants to look at you.”

 

Steve wanted to protest, but he didn’t. He looked up and said quietly, “Yes, Daddy.”

 

*

 

After their late breakfast, the two showered together. Steve gave Brock a quick blowjob while they were cleaning up and then told him to get dressed. Soon they were in Brock’s car heading to an unknown destination.

 

“Where are we going?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see when we get there.” Brock replied.

 

After fifteen minutes of driving, Brock’s car pulled into a strip mall. When Steve got out, he looked up to see it was a salon. Was Brock bringing him here for a haircut? Steve touched his hair, suddenly feeling self conscious. He had tried to adapt to a more modern style. Perhaps, Brock didn’t think it was acceptable. His stomach churned.

 

“Come on, baby.” Brock said as he grabbed Steve’s hand and led him inside. It was a fancy looking establishment with a flurry of activity. Suddenly Steve heard a voice.

 

“Is that Brock Rumlow I see?” An elaborately dressed Hispanic man wearing bright colors and eye makeup sauntered up to the two of them. He was handsome, tall and had a lovely smile, Steve thought. It still took him aback that people had the freedom in this century to express themselves in their own way.

 

“There’s my favorite fucking queen!” Brock said with a great smile as he let go of Steve’s hand and hugged his friend.

 

“Oh, Brocky…that mouth of yours…” The man laughed as they stepped back from each other. He turned to Steve. “This man has such a potty mouth, right sugar?” He offered his hand and he and Steve shook. “I’m Victor and who is this blond dreamsicle?” He chuckled as he noticed the slightly overwhelmed look on Steve’s face.

 

Rumlow laughed. “This is Grant.” Steve let out a sigh of relief. While people do not recognize him out of his uniform, he wasn’t ready to use his real name in public quite yet. Victor looked him up and down and it made Steve uncomfortable. He squirmed under the scrutiny.

 

“Fuck off, Vic. Stop drooling over my boy here.” Brock and Victor laughed as Steve blushed.

 

“Oh, we have a shy one here.” Victor added as he placed his arm around Steve. “Be careful, mi Querido, this one is a wolf in sheep’s clothing!” Brock and Victor shared another laugh and Steve just stood there feeling a bit lost.

“I’ll set up the room, Brocky. Just give me a few minutes.” He walked away leaving Steve looking at Brock.

“So dramatic, but he makes my hair look good.” Brock ran his hair through his dark, luscious locks as he smirked.

The super soldier finally found a voice. “Am I getting a haircut?”

“No, baby boy. I like your hair.” Steve ducked his head, blushing over the compliment.

“Natasha took me to a place. She thought I should look like I was living in 2014 and not 1945.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Brock steeled his face. He hated when Steve brought up the Widow. He couldn’t stand that bitch.

“Well, from now on Victor can take care of your hair. But today, we are here for a wax.”

“A wax?” Steve’s eyebrows knitted together. “Isn’t that for dames?”

“Women, Steven. I’m pretty sure you’ll offend the fucking feminists today if you call them dames.”

“Sorry.” Steve appeared sheepish as he realized his mistake.

“And it’s not just for them. Men get their face and body hair waxed too.”

“What? Really?” He paused. “Well…um…I’m sure you’ve noticed that I don’t really grow hair on my face and stuff. I only have hair down…” Steve’s eyes widened as he saw the predatory smile of Brock emerge. He stepped back from Brock. “NO way.” He shook his head. Brock looked at him with cold eyes and then softened them for effect.

“Come on, sweetheart.” He leaned towards his ear. “Daddy wants my baby boy bare for me. It would be so fucking hot, Stevie. All bare and laid out for Daddy…”

“That’s not normal is it?” Steve was still trying to make sense of it. Sometimes the new world he lived in made him dizzy. He missed when life seemed less complicated. It was a hard life back then, but simpler.

“Lots of men do it, Steve. Hell, I trim myself down there.” He kissed him gently. “I’m hard just thinking about it baby.”

“Brock…” Steve whispered as he looked at Brock with slightly wet eyes. He trailed off when he saw the stern look Brock gave him. Steve glanced around the salon to make sure no one was within hearing distance. “But, Daddy…”

Brock smiled. “There you go, Precious. Using Daddy’s name so well.” He paused as he gently grasped Steve’s chin. “It’ll make me so happy, baby.” He knew he would win the argument. Slowly, but surely, Steve was doing everything he asked. He didn’t even realize how much power he was ceding to him day after day. Steve bit his lip as he slowly nodded his head. Brock kissed Steve before letting him go.

Just then, Victor walked up. “All ready sweet thing!” He held out his hand and saw how Steve was hesitating. “No worries, baby. It hurts a little but after that, you’ll love the way it feels!” Steve looked again at Brock, who nodded firmly. Steve turned to Victor with a tight smile.

“Um…okay.”   He followed the other man to a dressing room. Victor asked him to change into a robe. He patted Steve’s butt and turned to leave him to change.

Brock and Victor were standing waiting for Steve. “His is scrumptious. And his ass is tight! You lucky dog.” Brock just smiled. “He’s just your type, Brocky. You always love the innocent ones.”

“They’re the best.” Brock grinned proudly.

“Well, I will make him look fabulous, baby!”

“I know you will.” 

TBC…

AN: mi Querido= My dear


	5. Learning to Use Your Words

Steve could tell Brock was pleased as they left the salon and drove back to the apartment. He barely said a word as they sped back except to tell Steve to remove his clothes when they returned. He also added that when they were at his apartment, Steve should always remove his clothing. He grinned to himself when Steve didn’t protest.

When they entered his home, Brock slowly closed the door as he watched Steve. Steve knew what he needed to do. Brock was pleased to see Steve comply. He knew he would. So far, Steve always gave in to Brock’s requests. It made the older man hard just thinking how pliant Rogers was for him. The man was so lonely that he would be willing to do anything to keep Brock’s attention. If he wasn’t enjoying the game so much, Brock could easily reflect on how utterly fucked up Steve Rogers was.

The super soldier unbuttoned his shirt and after stepping out of his pants, neatly folded up his clothes. He stood with his back to Rumlow, the hunch of his shoulders suggesting he was embarrassed to turn around.

“Let me see you, sweetheart.” Steve slowly rotated until he was facing Brock. He had his hands covering himself and Brock would not allow it. He stepped up to Steve and slapped him on the face. “What did I tell you about covering yourself, Steven?”

Steve was in shock as he placed his hand on his stinging cheek.

“Daddy wants to see you, sweetheart. My beautiful baby boy. No need to cover yourself.” Brock kissed the slightly red cheek. Steve almost flinched but was able to stop himself.

In the back of Steve’s mind, he knew he could hit Brock back and kill him with one punch. But, he stood there paralyzed as if back in the dark alleys of his youth staring down the bully of the week pummeling him. He always tried to win fights but Bucky always rescued him. Steve said nothing because Brock was usually so loving; he didn’t want to cause trouble.

Brock caressed his cheek. “Did I hurt my baby? I’m sorry honey. I just need you to remember the things that I say. You are my beautiful baby, so no need to hide from me. Okay?”

Steve absently nodded as Brock led him to the bedroom. He lay him down on the bed and Brock kneeled in front of him. “Look at you, Stevie. Victor did such a good job. Look how beautiful you look.” Brock reached down and started stroking Steve and caressing the bare skin around his balls and in his groin. “Look at me baby.” Steve obeyed. “How does it feel?”

Steve answered with a moan as his cock started to fill.

“Use your words.”

“F-Feels funny…”

“You look so clean…so pure…Daddy loves it…” He licked the tip of Steve’s cock.

“Uhn…” Steve arched trying to get more than the tip in Brock’s mouth.

Brock chuckled. “Patience, baby.” He let go of Steve’s cock leading Steve to whine. “I’m so proud of you today. Doing something Daddy wanted so badly. Good boys get rewarded.”

“How?” Steve asked with wide eyes.

“Turn around, baby. Get on all fours.” He took a moment but did comply. This was a position Brock had not used yet, even to fuck Steve. The Avenger was panting like a dog in heat as he waited for what Brock had planned. He felt his cheeks part and then something wet on his hole.

“What are you…Daddy…oh god…you can’t put….” He shrieked as he felt the tongue caress his twitching hole and then slip into his ass. He fell onto his elbows as the pleasure built and built inside him. Steve was mortified that a tongue was at his ass but it felt so good.

“Do you like that Stevie?”

“Yes…Daddy…don’t stop…please…don’t…” Steve reached down and started stroking his cock.

“No sweetheart…no touching your cock. Your cock belongs to me. You come on my tongue or you don’t come at all.” Brock ordered as he went back to eating his ass.

“Oh…so good…Da…” Steve moaned as the pressure mounted. He started pushing back into Brock’s mouth, seeking out even more. “Oh…oh…OH!!!!” Steve’s cum shot out and he collapsed onto the bed. He was in a daze and didn’t even notice that Brock left for a moment to go the bathroom. When Brock rejoined him, the older man was now naked as he turned Steve over. He captured him in a rough kiss, forcing his tongue in. Steve moaned as he lay there while Brock took possession.

“Did you like that, baby?” Brock as he arranged for Steve to lay on his chest.

“I didn’t know people could do that…put your tongue in someone’s ass.” Steve said innocently as his face heated.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Steve turned his head into Brock’s chest and all Brock heard was a muffled answer.

“What was that, kid?”

“Yes.” He answered softly.

“Excuse me?” Brock smirked.

Steve sat up. “Yes!!! I liked it!”

Rumlow joined him by sitting up. He loved making Steve talk about sex because it still mortified him. It was fun to watch him squirm. Brock scooted back so he was against the headboard. “Come here.”

Brock had Steve straddle his lap so he was sitting on his knees. Rumlow looked at him for a moment before beginning to caress Steve’s ample chest. He toyed with Steve’s nipples, causing him to writhe against Brock’s hard cock. “Such pretty titties you have, sweetheart.” The super soldier arched in pleasure as Brock alternated between stroking and pinching his sensitive nubs. Rumlow was learning that Steve enjoyed a little bit of pain with his pleasure. “The most beautiful titties I have ever seen…” He leaned up and captured one in his mouth.

“Daddy…” Steve moaned. He wrapped his arms around Brock’s shoulders. They looked at each other and whatever Steve saw in Brock’s eyes made him lean and kiss Brock gently.

“You want something, Stevie?” Brock said as he continued to play with his chest. With his refractory time almost non- existent, Steve was hard again.

“I want you.” He whispered.

“Be more specific.” Rumlow tilted his head to the side.

“I want you inside.” He whined.

“What do you want inside, baby?” Brock continued to tease.

“Uhn…” He mumbled in a frustrated tone.

“Daddy can’t give you what you need if you don’t ask, Precious.”

Steve started moving up and down, trying to have friction against his dick.

“Don’t be shy, honey. Daddy knows you are my little slut. You need what only daddy can give you.”

Steve panted as he reached down to grasp his own cock. Brock’s strong hand grasped his wrist and wrenched tightly causing even the super soldier to wince as he slapped Steve across the face again.  “What did I say earlier?” He said in a serious tone. “I said your dick belongs to me. Now, ask daddy nicely for what you want and I may not punish you harshly later.”

Steve looked down at Brock and knew he meant business. The older man stared at him with serious eyes and Steve knew he messed up. He just wanted to feel him but he hated having to say it. “I’m sorry, Daddy!” He answered with puppy eyes. He tried to start moving back and forth again. Luckily, Brock let him. “I just…please I need your cock! Please, please!” Steve panted so heavily, desperate to be filled.

“Such a good, boy…my baby…”

Brock reached to the side and grabbed the lube. He coated his rock hard cock as he stared at Steve the whole time. Steve loved the intense look Brock would give him before they made love.

He took Steve’s hand and poured some lube. “Get some inside. That’s the only prep you get.” Rumlow replied in a husky tone. He wished he could grab his cell phone to take a picture of Captain America with his fingers up his own ass. After watching for a little time, he said, “Okay, baby. That’s enough.” He paused. “Sit on my cock, sweetheart.” Brock was so turned on he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t shoot his load before he had time to enter him. The captain was so wanton…so eager and Brock loved every minute of it!

Steve slowly impaled himself on Brock’s substantial dick. It burned as he slowly accommodated the length inside him. Brock was impatient so he grabbed Steve’s hips and thrust inside the moist heat, causing Steve to cry out at the stretch. “That’s it, sweetheart.” Brock cooed as he grabbed Steve’s slim hips. “Start moving.”

Steve whined a bit at fist, as he adjusted to the burn. He sat on Brock’s cock and never felt so full. He braced himself and starting moving up and down on the rock hard spear inside him. He moaned and groaned as it hit his prostate, his own cock leaking steadily.

“So beautiful…my Stevie…such a slut for Daddy’s cock!” Brock panted as he enjoyed the tight feel of Steve’s ass. No matter how much he fucked the super soldier, he was always tight. He would never tire of the man on him…he belonged to him.

“Oh…Daddy…need to…” He yelped when he felt Brock grasp his dick and pump a few times.

“Come whenever you need to, baby!”

“Oh god…oh god…” Steve closed his eyes as he arched his back and shot all over Brock’s chest. He stopped completely as he came down from his high. He was sensitive but Brock kept moving and followed soon after with his own release. Steve made to get up from his position but Brock kept him in place.

“Was that good Stevie?”

Steve smiled. “Yes, Daddy…” He said in a sleepy, low but satisfied tone.

Brock returned the smile. “Good, baby...” He released his hips and Steve took that as a sign that he could move off of the softening cock inside him. As Steve now lay to the side of him, he started to lick up the cum that had collected on Brock’s chest. Brock loved to watch Steve devour cum like it was honey. He made little noises as he wiped all traces of himself from Brock’s chest. Brock had the perfect view of the soft pink tongue and then Steve was on all fours, his own cum leaking from the used hole of the Avenger. Steve moved down and lapped at the spill that had gathered around Brock’s dick. Brock did place a hand on Steve to be more gentle; his dick and balls were still sensitive. He loved watching the Captain debase himself so fully and not even realize it. He ran his hands through Steve’s sweaty, blond locks, causing the younger man to slightly purr. “Such a good cum licker, baby,” he said as Steve looked at him with a proud grin as he continued his journey to clean him. Brock sat back satisfied and proud that Steve was taking to his training well. He was the perfect toy and Brock had grown rather fond of him. He was a beautiful pet that he could never let go.


	6. First Punishment

They woke up on Sunday morning and lay in bed for a time. Steve knew he should go for a run, but he enjoyed being in bed with someone he cared about. He never had the luxury before. When he and Bucky slept together, it was in a platonic way to ward off the cold; it was also to make sure Bucky could keep an eye him when he was sick. What he had with Brock was the first shot he had at an intimate relationship and he used every opportunity to soak up what he had missed over the years. He promised himself he would run before work tomorrow.

He got up to make breakfast since Brock had been feeding him so much. He wanted to return the favor. He eyed his sleeping pants on the dresser, but remembered that Brock wanted him nude. Steve shrugged his shoulders slightly and decided since he wasn’t cold he wouldn’t make a fuss about it. He thought it might be odd to cook in the nude, but he’d make due.

As he was finishing up the meal, Brock came behind him in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist. Steve felt Brock’s morning erection protruding through his pants as he rubbed against him. Rumlow spoke quietly in his sleep heavy voice, “We need to get you a pink frilly apron…” Steve chuckled and blushed as he started to plate the eggs. “My beautiful baby…” Brock added as he nibbled on Steve’s ear and neck. “Love your titties, sweetheart…” Steve began lightly panting as Brock rubbed his erect nipples. “As pretty as a girl…” Brock whispered in his ear as Steve bit his lip and arched back as he felt Rumlow’s hand move down to his now hardening cock. “Let me hear my girl…”

“Daddy…” Steve moaned as he dropped the spatula he was holding. He wanted to turn around and kiss Brock but he couldn’t concentrate as he enjoyed the feeling of the hand on his cock.  

“How does that feel, baby?”

“So good…” Steve closed his eyes as he was getting close. Brock was humping his backside as he lowered his pants slightly.

Their moans filled the small kitchen as Brock rocked against Steve’s tight ass. Brock loved the slutty noises he produced from the Avenger. The super soldier could star in his own porno. “Come for me, baby.”

“Uhn…uhn…uh!!!!” Steve shot his cum into Brock’s hand as his whole body shook. He felt Brock release against his lower back as well. He took deep breaths as his heart rate attempted to calm down to normal. He turned around and Brock captured Steve’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

“So perfect, baby boy.” Brock praised as he stood back. Steve smiled as he reached for Brock’s hand and licked off the cum that was there. As he sucked on Brock’s fingers, he looked innocently up at Rumlow. Brock smirked as he chuckled. “You’re a little minx, that’s what you are.” Perhaps in his training, the captain was learning a few tools to take a little advantage of Brock. The boy was getting too comfortable. No matter, Brock had plenty left in store for Steve.

*

After they showered, Rumlow sat watching TV while Steve read. After some time, Rumlow got up and headed for the bedroom. He didn’t indicate for Steve to follow so he didn’t. A few minutes later, Brock called out for Steve. The younger man placed his book down and went directly to the room. Brock stood by the bed with something in his hand. Steve hesitated at first at the door but then slowly walked in.

“Lay on the bed, Stevie.”

“Okay…” He said in a careful manner, eyeing the object in Brock’s hand.

Brock waited for him to comply. After he did, Rumlow climbed on the bed and was on his knees next to Steve.

“Did you like coming this morning in the kitchen?” Rumlow asked, looking down at Steve.

“Yes, Daddy.” He answered in a trepidacious manner.

“Good, because I haven’t forgot about yesterday.” He said in a serious tone.

Steve made to get up but Brock pushed him back down.

“I scolded you twice about touching your cock and you didn’t listen.”

“But…”

“Don’t interrupt me when I am talking, Steven.” The super soldier shut his mouth. “You cock belongs to me.” He held up a black silicone looking object.

Steve was nervous. “W-What is that?”

“It’s a cock cage and belt.” Steve looked confused. “Daddy is putting this on and it will be locked. You can only get a little hard but not fully. You won’t be able to come.”

Steve did sit up at that moment. “You can’t do that!” He scooted back away from Rumlow.

“Who says I can’t?” Rumlow looked at Steve as he tilted his head to the side.

“But…” Steve’s faced flushed as his eyes watered. “I…I won’t be able to pee.”

“There’s a hole for that in the cage.”

Steve’s eyes watered. “But…”

Rumlow went closer to Steve. “Am I your Daddy, Precious?” Steve sniffed and looked down as he nodded his head. “Do I take care of you?”

Steve reluctantly nodded again. “Yes,” his voice laden with emotion. Brock was good to him. He wasn’t sure what life would be like without Brock. He was no longer lonely. It was true, that some things Brock has asked of him seemed unusual and were confusing but he was cared for. After spending so many years in an orphanage with no mother or father; missing the years Bucky was like his brother, best friend, and caretaker, Brock was the first person since he emerged from the ice to give a damn about him.

Brock took Steve’s flaccid cock and fit the ring around the base of his balls and the cage over the cock. He closed the lock and removed the key.   “Only Daddy can take it off, baby.” He stroked Steve’s golden hair as one tear fell from his eye. “Your cock is mine. No more touching your cock anymore unless I say you can. The only time you can touch is when you piss. Otherwise, it’s mine.”

Steve sniffled. Brock lay back on the bed and Steve snuggled against him and laid his head on his thigh. He enjoyed him stroking his hair so gently. “I’m sorry I was bad, Daddy.”

“It’s okay, baby. I haven’t had to punish you really before but, you deserve it for not listening.”

Steve added in a quiet tone, almost ashamed to admit it. “Sometimes...I need to come and stuff.” He bit his lip.” It’s a side effect of the serum. It hurts if it builds up.”

“Well, you should of thought of that before you disobeyed. You have to wear it until I decide to remove it.”

“But…we have work tomorrow…” Steve sat up and looked at Rumlow.

“And?” Brock raised an eyebrow as he answered casually.

“Br…Daddy! I can’t wear this at work!” He stopped talking at the look Rumlow gave him.

“You will wear it until I decide to take it off. Maybe next time, you’ll be a good boy.” He paused as he leaned in. “And Steven, if you continue on, I’ll have you sleep on the couch tonight with no blanket.” He internally congratulated himself as he saw Steve pale and stiffen. The family living area was always a few degrees cooler than the bedroom. He could get a lot of mileage from Steve sleeping in a cooler room.

“No!! I’m sorry, Daddy!” Steve’s eyes were full of fear. It was like a drug to Brock. He fed off of it.

Brock put his hand under Steve’s chin. “Be a good boy, and I won’t do that.”

“Okay, Daddy. I’ll be good.” Steve wrapped his arms around Brock. He wanted to soak up his warmness. He buried his head in Rumlow’s chest; a few stray tears falling from his eyes.

TBC…


	7. The Playroom

The next few days felt like torture to Steve.  All he could think of was the cage around his cock and how he just wanted it off.  Brock fucked him every night and enjoyed that he didn’t allow him any relief.

Steve was increasingly frustrated and it began to show, even at work.  He pummeled numerous punching bags and destroyed five already.  He put STRIKE members through their paces with training that even the younger members were cautious around the Captain.  Brock told Jack the reason behind Cap’s behavior and the two stood back enjoying the show.  After Steve nearly dislocated a fellow STRIKE teammate’s arm while sparring, Brock put a halt to the exercise.

“I think he learned a valuable lesson in defensive maneuvers, Cap.”  The older man said as he stepped up to the mat.  “Hit the showers, O’Neill.”  Brock motioned for the kid to scram.

“Yes, sir!”  The young recruit said as he ran off.

The other members left the room soon after.   When it was just the two of them, Brock stepped up to Steve.  “Go shower and meet me at the car in ten minutes.”  He said in a gruff tone.

Steve didn’t even protest.  He walked away without even a word and went to cool down.

*

The ride home was tense with silence.  Steve knew he might be in trouble but at this point he didn’t care.  Three days in the cage was approaching absolute agony.  Even before starting his relationship with Brock, he had masturbated at least two to three times a day.  He always felt a little guilty doing so but after the serum, the need was constant.  It wasn’t something that Erskine had listed as a side effect.  In his pre-serum body, he was so sickly that while he found men attractive, albeit taboo, he never had a voracious need to self satisfy himself.  Not like since the serum.  If he allowed it, he could have pleasured himself a lot more than he allowed.  Since he was dating Brock, his sexual appetite had been fulfilled and more.  So going on three days…Steve wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

When they stepped into Brock’s apartment, Steve practically tore off his clothes and turned around, dropped to his knees and crawled towards Brock.  “Please, Daddy…please…let me cum!”  He stopped in front of Brock on his knees and looked up with desperate eyes.  “I need your cock, Daddy!”  Steve reached up and frantically undid Rumlow’s pants and yanked them down so hard that Brock nearly lost his balance.  He could have stopped him but he liked seeing the captain so desperate.  He was almost feral and it delighted Brock to no end.  “I love your cock, Daddy…”  Steve moaned as he took Brock and started sucking on the tip.  Brock put his hands out and caressed the back of his head.

“Do you, baby?”  Brock arched and moaned as he slipped his cock farther down Steve’s throat.

Steve pulled back.  “Tastes so good, Daddy…love your cock…”  He gagged when Brock thrust forward with force but he adjusted and opened his throat just like he knew Brock liked.  He wanted to make him cum and enjoy it.  Perhaps, he would reward Steve. 

Suddenly, Brock withdrew his cock.  Steve was taken by surprise and nearly fell over when Brock stepped back.  He appeared confused as he met Brock’s eyes.  “Daddy?”

“I don’t want to come yet, baby.  Daddy wants to come in your ass.”  He reached out to pull him up.  He gave Steve a hug and felt the younger man fall into the embrace.  He kissed him harshly and then stepped away for a moment.  “Daddy wants to show you his special room.”  He walked over to the second bedroom.  During their time together, Steve had never stepped foot in that room.  He assumed Brock used it for storage or for guests, but he never asked.  “What’s in there?”  He asked in curious tone.

Brock smirked as he looked at Steve.  “Daddy’s playroom.  You’ve been such a good boy; it’s time I show you.”  Brock opened the door and turned the light on.  The room was as spacious as Brock’s bedroom but with numerous differences.  The bed in the room was smaller and as Steve perused the room with wide eyes, his heart started racing.  There was a tall bench like piece of furniture in one corner, a rack with chains in another one.  The bed itself had handcuffs attached to a steel appearing backboard and on a wall there seemed to be some instruments and fake cocks hanging.  Steve turned to Brock with an odd look on his face.  He was met with a predatory glare.  “Do you like Daddy’s playroom, baby?”

Steve wasn’t sure what to think as he walked in some more.  His voice caught in his throat as his mouth felt suddenly dry.  Brock stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his small waist.  He could feel an erection against his back.

“I asked you a question, sweetheart.”  Brock reached around and fondled Steve’s locked cock causing the younger man to whine.

“Y-Yes…”  Steve’s eyes fluttered closed.  “Please Daddy…I need to cum so bad….it hurts…”

“You see what happens when you disobey me.”  Brock said as he pinched Steve’s nipples, causing him to cry out.

“Yes!”  Steve panted.  “I’ll be good, Daddy…I promise!  Please…help me…”  He whimpered as Brock ran a finger over his balls.

“Are you my good boy, Stevie?”

“Yes…yes Daddy!  I’m your good boy…”  He felt Brock smile against him. 

“Lay on the bed, Precious…I’ll go get the key to your cage.”

Steve scurried over to the bed and lay back; he couldn’t keep himself from taking big gulping breaths.  His body was on fire!

Brock took his time walking to the main bedroom to obtain the key.  He smiled to himself at how needy his captain was.  He enjoyed the game immensely.  As he grew increasingly attached to his Stevie, he knew he had to talk to his Dad about keeping the super soldier, even after Insight.  How could he allow his wonderful pet to be killed?  He wanted to keep the man at whatever cost. 

He brushed those feelings aside as he grabbed the key.  Three days was a good start for his baby.  Next time he would see how much longer he could push him.  Right before stepping back into the playroom, Brock pressed a button on the wall adjacent to the space.  He smiled as he walked back in.

Steve was practically writhing on the bed.  Brock knew he wanted to touch his own cock, but Steve seemed to have learned his lesson.

When Steve felt the bed dip, he opened his eyes.  “Please, Daddy…please…it hurts…”  He whined as Brock lightly touched his cock.  At this point, it just looked painful. Steve’s substantial length was a deep purple and trying to ooze through the confines of the cage.  Brock smiled down at Steve.  “Back up, baby…”  Steve complied.  “Put your arms up here.”  Brock secured cuffs to Steve’s wrists that were attached to steel rails of the bed.  Before starting this journey with Steve, Brock had stocked this room with many essentials.  He had standard metal cuffs and he had cuffs made from Vibranium.  His father had gifted him with those and a few other goodies to be used in special circumstances.  But today, normal cuffs would suffice.

“Now, I know you can break through these, but you won’t.  Will you?”

“No…no… Daddy...please…”  Steve was sweating at this point.  He tested the give a little but did not put his full strength into it.

Brock lowered a harness from the ceiling and placed Steve’s legs in them, holding him perfectly open for him.  His lower half was slightly elevated off the bed.  Steve was so far gone to barely notice his position.  Brock, on his knees, leaned toward Steve’s pucker that was starting to flutter in anticipation.  Rumlow leaned in and blew over his ass.  He licked a stripe that caused Steve to buck.  He tongued the area and the noises Steve made were almost obscene.

“Please, please, please….”

“My desperate little cock slut…you want your Daddy’s cock so bad…don’t you…”

“Yes, Daddy!!”

“I should keep you like this, baby…you don’t need your cock, Precious…you just need Daddy licking you.”  He attacked his ass again causing Steve to cry out.

“Lick me, daddy…please…lick me!”

“So sweet, your noises baby…you just want Daddy eating you out….”

“Oh…please!”

Brock licked with fervor and stuck his tongue in.  “So pretty baby…Daddy loves your pussy honey…you like me licking your pussy?”  He attacked him again.

“Oh…oh…please Daddy…need you…”

Brock stopped for a moment and then he coated his rock hard cock with lube.  He lowered Steve out of the harness, placed his ass on a pillow, and his legs on his shoulders.  He thrust into Steve hard causing him to howl. 

“Ahhh!”

“You like me fucking your cunt, baby?  You’re nice and wet for Daddy’s cock!”

“Oh…oh!!!”  Steve’s head was thrashing to and fro, he could barely take anymore. 

“What do you want bitch?!” 

“Fuck me Daddy…let me cum…please let me cum!!!!!!”

“What am I fucking baby?”

“Ah!”  He yelped after a forceful thrust.  Steve’s head moved back and forth as he moaned and begged.  It was a beautiful sight.

“Look at me!”  He waited for Steve to make eye contact.  “What am I fucking, baby?”  He nearly screamed out when he felt Brock stop thrusting.

“M-My p-pussy, Daddy!”  He panted.  “Please don’t stop, Daddy…please!” 

Brock resumed pushing in and Steve smiled as he felt the fullness again. 

“You just need me fucking your cunt, baby…don’t even need your cock!”

“No, please, Daddy!  Please let me cum…let me cum!”  Brock finally decided to take pity on him.

He could barely lift his eyes to see Brock reach over and unlock the cage and slip off the cage and ring.

“You come before I say and you’ll be in trouble, baby.”  Brock warned.

Steve nodded frantically but had to calm himself, he was so close.  He groaned loudly as Brock sped up his movement again while holding onto his cock.

He pushed in deep, hitting his prostate every time.

“Daddy…PLEASE!!!  Let me cum!!!!”

Brock was sweating now, putting all his energy into wrecking his slut’s cunt.   “Best pussy I’ve ever had, baby…do you like Daddy fucking your cunt hole?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Daddy loves your sweet, sweet hole baby…you were made to be filled up by Daddy!”  Brock couldn’t hold back any longer.  “Oh, fuck!!!!  Brock thrust one more time and released Steve’s cock and they both came together.  Brock collapsed on top of Steve as he noticed the super soldier had lost consciousness when he shot his load everywhere.

Brock panted for some time.  It took a while to catch his breath.  Steve had fallen into a deep sleep.  Brock smiled as he got up.  He looked in the corner and made eye contact with one of six cameras in the room and said in a quiet voice, “Isn’t he lovely boys?”  He winked and walked out of the room leaving Captain America passed out on a bed in cuffs with cum all over his chest and abdomen.

TBC…


	8. Seeking Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve really should have walked away a long time ago. And where has Jack Rollins been?

Steve seemed to learn a valuable lesson after the three days in the cock cage.  His behavior was impeccable over the next few weeks.  He was even more attentive to Brock’s needs.  It was like having his own personal pet he could fuck whenever he wanted.  It was heaven for Rumlow.

That morning, prior to going to work, Brock handed Steve a wrapped package.  Steve stood for a moment, package in hand, not sure what to do. 

“Is this is for me?”  He asked in a small voice, his tone so sincere; Brock had to hold back a sarcastic remark. 

“Yes, now open it already.  We’re late.”

The super soldier took the utmost care opening the present.  He rarely in his life received gifts and he found himself feeling emotional that Brock would give him one.  It wasn’t near to his birthday, so this seemed extra special.  As he removed the paper and opened the box, he lifted the round leather collar up and his eyes reflected confusion.  “Are we getting a dog?”  He asked in the most innocent tone Brock had ever heard.

Brock laughed slightly.  “No baby, look at the tag.”

Steve put the box down and looked at the silver tag attached to the collar: it read, _Stevie_.  Steve gasped at first but then stopped when he felt Brock’s heat against him.  The older man slowly took the collar from his hand and unbuckled it.  He wrapped it around Steve’s neck and did the clasp and lightly stroked Steve’s neck.  “So beautiful, baby boy.  And you are all mine.  My Stevie…my Precious…”  He captured Steve’s lips and as he caressed his face. 

Steve enjoyed the gentle touch against his face and neck.  He could feel the tight leather against his throat.  It made it a bit hard for him to swallow.  Receiving a gift from Brock was amazing, even if he did not quite understand it.  “Um…Daddy?”  He hesitated as he spoke.

“Yes, baby.”

“Thank you for the present.”  He smiled nervously.  “But…”  Steve was scared to ask him about it.  He didn’t want to appear ungrateful or make Brock mad before work.

Brock ran his hand down the perfect muscles of the super soldier, causing him to shiver.  “Yes?”  He could sense that Steve was a bit tense.  “What is it?”

Steve’s eyes watered a little as his bit his lip.  “Um…w-well…”

“Spit it out, kid.”

“Don’t be mad, okay, Daddy?”

Brock loved reducing Steve to this.  God, he was hardening already.  “I’m not mad at you, Precious.”  Brock stroked Steve’s blond hair as he looked in him in the eye and could see a bit of fear in them.  “You haven’t been bad, sweetheart.  Now, what is it?”

Steve’s hand shook as he brought his finger up to the collar.  “I like my present, but what does it mean?  Do I have to wear it at work?”  His voice cracked a bit on the last question.  Steve was still terrified of coming out to SHIELD.

Brock leaned in and kissed his lips gently.  “No, baby.  You don’t wear it to work.  When we are in the apartment or in the playroom, I’ll have you wear it sometimes.  It’ll remind you that you belong to me.  You are my Precious.  My beautiful Stevie.” Steve smiled widely in relief as he wrapped his arms around Brock and leaned his head against his shoulder.

“I love it Daddy…I’ve never really gotten presents before.”  He whispered into Brock’s neck as the older man rubbed up and down his back. 

“You belong to me, sweetheart.  No one else can have you.  No one else sees you for who you are.  You are wonderful and precious.  Do you understand?”  He felt Steve nodding against his neck as he sniffled.  His shirt was damp as a few tears escaped from Steve’s blue orbs.  Rumlow stepped back and wiped his eyes.  “See?  Nothing to worry about.  I wanted to give you something nice.” 

“Thank you, Daddy.”  Steve smiled as he waited for Brock to remove the collar and place it back in the box. 

“Go put that in the playroom, Stevie.  We’ll use it later.”

“Okay.”  The super soldier obliged.

*

Brock sat with Jack in his office.  They were causally talking when they heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.”  Brock said absently, slightly annoyed at the interruption.  He smiled when he saw it was Rogers.  He shared a quick look with Rollins, who smirked.

“Oh!  Agent Rumlow, Agent Rollins.  I apologize for interrupting.”

“No problem, Cap.”  Rumlow said as both agents stood.  “What’s up?”

“Nothing too pressing,” Steve responded as he looked a bit nervous.  “I can return later.”

Rollins walked closer to the Avenger.  Up close, Rollins towered over Steve.  It was intimidating, especially with the emotionless look on his face constantly.  “We were just finishing up, Captain.”  Jack added.  He turned to look at Rumlow and nodded.  With one last look at Steve, Jack exited the office.

Brock went over to the door to close the door.  He turned back to Steve. 

“I don’t think Agent Rollins cares for me.”  Steve said to break the awkward silence as he shuffled his feet.

“Don’t take it personally, Cap.  He doesn’t like anyone.”  He smirked.  “What do you need, Captain?”  He added as he licked his lips suggestively.

Steve nervously looked behind him at the door.  “Is it locked?”  He asked in a small voice.

“It doesn’t matter.”   Brock replied as Steve walked toward him.  “What do you need, baby?”  He smiled as Steve bit his lip as he looked down, almost too ashamed to talk.  Brock glanced down and could see the outline of Steve’s cock through his uniform pants.  He reached out and ran his finger gently over the hardness causing Steve to gasp.  “Use your words, sweetheart.”

“It hurts, Daddy…”

“What does, baby?”

“Please…”  Steve whined as his eyes pleaded with Brock as the older man placed his palm gently on Steve’s cheek.  He gazed sternly at Steve and something inside the Avenger made him fall to his knees.  He nuzzled his head against Brock’s thigh.  “My cock hurts, Daddy…”

“Atta boy…you used your big boy words.”  He replied in a pleased manner as he stroked Steve’s hair.  Steve looked up with a beautiful, blinding smile.  He thrived on praise.  “But, honey, Daddy has some work to do.  Fury needs me to hand in a proposal for Pierce.”  Even though Rogers was the head of STRIKE, Rumlow retained most of the administrative duties despite his demotion.  SHIELD did not want to overwhelm the defrosted super hero.  “It will have to wait until we get home.”

The smile dissipated on Steve’s face.  “But, Daddy!”  He sounded put out.  “I used my words!”  He sat back on his heels.  He was tempted to start stroking himself through his pants but was too worried about the consequences.

Brock thought for a moment.  He walked back to his seat, sat down, and motioned for Steve to come near him.  Steve made to stand up but realizing the cold look on Brock’s face crawled over to him instead.  Rumlow briefly turned to his computer and clicked the mouse to refresh his page.   He extended his leg towards Steve.  “Rub one out, sweetheart.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“My leg, rub against it.  That’s all you get.  Daddy’s busy.”

“But…” 

He cringed when Brock grabbed him hard by the chin.  “Daddy is busy, so if you want to get off then use my fucking leg.”  He replied in a stern tone through clenched teeth. 

“Okay.”  Steve’s voice trembled as he nervously eyed the door.  He wasn’t sure it was locked.  He was scared to ask again because he hated when Brock was angry with him.  He leaned back to unzip his pants and stopped abruptly when Brock leaned down to grasp his arm hard.

“Through the pants, sweetheart.  I don’t want a cum stain on my clothes.”  He released Steve’s arm and turned his attention back at the computer screen.  The super soldier was left frustrated and desperate.

“But, my pants...”  He added softly.  He cut off his statement when Brock glared.

“That’s all you get, Steven.  I advise you choose wisely.”  He returned to his task, determined to ignore Steve.

Steve could feel the dismissal in Brock’s actions.  He kneeled for a moment, unsure what to do.  His cock was so hard and he needed to cum so badly.  He hated that Brock wouldn’t let him touch his cock anymore.  In the past, he found a private bathroom at SHIELD and relieved the tension quickly.  But now…sometimes he dares to think about doing so; Brock would never know, right?  But Steve knew he wouldn’t.  Somehow he feels Brock would find out and Steve was terrible at lying.

Steve trembled slightly knowing he angered Brock by hesitating.  He was terrified of the ramifications when they returned home.  He bit his lip as he slowly moved towards Brock and straddled his left leg.  He grasped his thigh and began rubbing his hard cock onto Brock’s lower leg.  The action shook Brock a bit, but the older man ignored what was occurring and concentrated on his work at hand.

Steve started panting and sweating as he established a rhythm humping Brock’s leg.  He made small noises as he moved up and down.  He became more vocal as he attempted to draw Brock’s attention from the computer.  Steve was hurt that he was being ignored.  He knew he was in trouble.

“Daddy?  It feels really good…”  He gasped out as he looked up with desperate, lust filled eyes. 

Finally, Brock couldn’t neglect his baby’s noises any longer.  How hot was it that he had Captain America humping his leg while at SHIELD?  He ran his hand through Steve’s sweaty locks.  “Good boy, sweetheart.”  He smiled.  “You gonna cum soon?”

Steve nodded his head and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the friction of Brock’s leg against his rock hard cock.  “Feels so good, Daddy!”  As Brock stroked his face, he brought a finger close to the younger man’s mouth and Steve eagerly brought it in his mouth and sucked on it in a lewd manner.  Brock was hardening at the absolute debauchery in front of him.

“Oh!”  Brock’s finger slipped away as Steve was lost in his bliss.  “Oh…oh!  Daddy…need to cum….”

“Go ahead baby.  Cum for Daddy.”

“AHHHH!”  Steve felt cum exploding in his pants.  He stilled against Brock’s leg as he erupted and with a lack of his usual grace, rolled off and lay on his side on the floor.  Brock was surprised not to see a cum stain seeping through the captain’s pants.  He gave him a few minutes to recover and then spoke.

“Get up, baby.  Come over here.”  He smiled as Steve groaned as he returned to his knees and crawled over to Brock.  Steve grimaced as the cooling cum settled in his pants.  It was an incredibly uncomfortable feeling.

Steve gazed up and was happy to see Brock didn’t look angry right now.  “Daddy, can I go change my pants?”

“You’ll stay in those for now.  You can change when we get home.”  He held up a finger when he saw Steve attempted to protest.  “You made Daddy all hard watching you fuck my leg.”  He paused.  “Did that feel good?”  Steve nodded.  “What do you say to Daddy?”

“Thank you, Daddy.”  He nuzzled his face against Brock’s palm.  “Do you want a blowjob?  Since I made you hard?”

So eager, his super soldier.  Brock shook his head. “Do you have a meeting with Fury or anyone right now?”

 “No.  I’m done for the day.” 

“Good.  I don’t want to come just yet.  I still have things to do.  But, sweetheart, do you know what a cockwarmer is?”

“No.” 

Brock slowly unzipped his pants and brought his cock out.  “You are my little cockwarmer, baby.  Come here.”  He positioned Steve so he was under his desk fully.  It was a large metal desk enclosed on three sides.  He slipped his cock into Steve’s warm mouth.  He tapped the super soldier on the head when he started sucking and licking the tip.  “No.  You are going to sit there with my cock in your mouth, keeping it warm.  Do not get me off.”  He gazed down at the beautiful face stuffed with a cock in his mouth.  “Do you understand?”  Steve breathed heavily through his nose and nodded.  “Good boy.”  Brock moaned as Steve sucked a bit.  He grabbed some of his hair and squeezed tightly.  “Do. Not. Suck.  You just keep me warm, okay my little slut?”  Steve winced in pain and choked for a moment.  “This is what you were made for baby:  on your knees with my cock in your mouth.”

As he felt Steve settle in, Brock picked up his phone, typed a long message and sent a text.  He then concentrated on his tasks at hand.

*

Brock looked at his watch.  He had been sitting for thirty minutes.  His cock was fully hard at this point resting in Steve’s hot mouth.  It felt incredible.  All he wanted was to force it down the pliant throat and get off, but he had one more thing to do.  Right on time, there was a knock on the door.  He felt his cock move as Steve startled at the noise.

“Come in!”  Brock answered.

Rollins walked in with a folder.  “Rum, this needs a signature.”  They shared a smirk as he traveled to the desk.  Underneath, Steve’s eyes widened as he realized they were not alone.  He had spaced out completely as he held Daddy’s cock in his mouth.  He felt like he was floating and all he could think about was Brock.  He was in a small space, surrounding by the masculine musk of Brock’s cock.  He nearly shot up when he heard the door open.  He kept himself as still as possible as he felt Brock’s hand caressing his hair.  What if Rollins knew?!  What if he saw!?  Steve was increasingly distressed at the prospect of being discovered.

Jack handed the paper over.  Brock signed it quickly.  “Thanks, Jack.”

“No problem.”  He paused as he made a lewd gesture in jest.  Brock worked hard to keep himself from laughing.  “See you tomorrow.” 

Brock waited until the door was closed and moved the chair back, taking Steve with him.

Before he could stop himself, Steve looked up at Brock, tears in his eyes.  “Did he see me?  What if he saw me?!”  He said through clenched teeth, anger and fear permeating through him.  Brock saw red as he backhanded Steve causing him to cry out and fall to the floor.  Steve watched Brock stalk to the door and lock it.  He scooted back as Brock walked back to him.

“Don’t ever question me.  I can do whatever I fucking want with you!  Do you understand?”  Brock replied.  He hauled Steve up, which was not an easy task.  They may be of similar heights, but Steve was bulkier.  He stood behind Steve and removed his shirt and then reached around and undid his pants.  Steve was paralyzed, in disbelief as his pants fell to the ground.  Rumlow stuffed Steve’s shirt in his mouth and Brock pushed him down forcefully, Steve’s cheek landing with a thud on the hard surface of Brock’s desk.  His brain rattled and his vision blurred briefly from the force of his head hitting the metal.  He parted the stunned man’s supple cheeks and rested his cock on Steve’s pucker.

“You make any noise, people will come running.  You want that, my little slut?  You want them to see Captain America bent over my desk with a cock shoved up his whore ass?  Huh?!”  Steve tried to shake his head but he had little room to maneuver.  He let out a choked sob as tears flowed from his eyes.  With no prep, Brock thrust his rock hard cock inside Steve causing the man to arch.  His howl was muffled by the shirt in his mouth.  “So tight, baby…Fuck yeah!”  He moved in and out increasingly with ease.  He saw some blood on his cock.  Brock had never taken Steve in such a forceful manner but it needed to be done.  He made sure not to hit Steve’s prostate too much.  He didn’t want to give him any pleasure.  This was about discipline.  Besides, the kid had already come.  Brock changed the speed of his thrusts to keep himself from coming too quickly.  He loved the pained noises and whimpers coming from the man below him. His ass was stretched and his cock was chafing against the cool metal as Brock rocked him back and forth with his thrusts.  He knew Steve would be a wreck after this. 

Finally, Brock reached his climax and with one last shove, erupted inside the torn ass of the super soldier.  He flopped down on Steve’s bent back, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal.  As he stood up, he stretched and looked down at his blood tinged cock.  Steve continued to lay on the desk, sweating and breathing heavily.  Brock tapped him and the younger man took that as a sign to get up.  It took a moment for Steve to be upright again.  There was a mark on Steve’s face but Brock didn’t worry.  It would fade momentarily.  Rumlow grabbed the shirt from Steve’s mouth and used it to clean off his overly sensitive dick and then threw it in the trash.  Steve stood silent, drying tear tracks on his face.  He looked pathetic and dejected, standing there with a half hard cock, pants around his ankles.  His head was bent, unable to even glance at Brock. 

Rumlow went over to a cabinet and grabbed a fresh shirt and threw it at Steve.  “I gotta take a piss.  Make yourself presentable and grab your shit from your office.  Be at the car in 20.”  He walked to the door and at least opened it only slightly to step out.  A few more tears poured from Steve’s eyes as he tried to regain his composure.  Brock was so angry at him.  What was he going to do?


	9. Second Punishment

Brock did not speak on the ride home.  The silence was only interrupted intermittently with Steve’s sniffles or the movement he had in his seat as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit in.  Brock did not play the radio so the overall atmosphere was riddled with tension.

When they entered Brock’s apartment, Steve began peeling his clothes off with trembling hands.  The dried cum itched against his skin as he glanced at his white boxers with dry blood stains.  He wished Brock would just say something.  He stood by the door naked, as the older man went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. 

Brock took his time, leaving Steve by the entrance, enjoying a long drag of his beer.  The kid was a wreck.  What a beautiful sight.  The amazing tightness sinking into an unprepped hole had Brock hard again.  But, tonight, the kid was going to pay for yelling at him.  He waited for a time, sipping on his beer as he decided what to eat for dinner.  He knew Steve did not like to be ignored but it was an effective tool to deepen the Captain’s insecurity.  He opened the fridge and remembered he had a whole lasagna from his neighbor Mrs. Mirrelli, a lovely old Italian woman that practically adopted Brock years ago when he moved into the building.  Once a week, she cooked him authentic Italian and it rivaled anything one could receive in the fanciest restaurants around D.C.  He removed the still fairly warm Pyrex from the fridge and placed it in the oven.  After programming the perfect temperature, Brock turned to Steve.  “Take a shower and come right back out.”  Brock could tell Steve wanted to respond, but decided to simply head to the bathroom.  After hearing the shower start, Brock’s phone beeped.

*

_Rollins: Holy shit…saw the feed, so fucking hot Rum!_

_Rumlow: and he cried like a little bitch_

_Rollins: you’re the man_

_Rumlow: Did you have any doubts? Later, dude_

_Rollins: see you tomorrow_

*

Brock palmed his cock as he set his phone down.  He walked over to the TV and turned it on.  He left it on sports and waited for Steve to finish his shower. 

He dozed for a time. He opened his eyes when he heard a soft, “Daddy?”  He looked up to see Steve, his nude body red and flushed from an obviously hot shower.  Brock again said nothing but gazed at Steve in a manner that had the Avenger squirming under the scrutiny.  He dropped to his knees by Brock’s legs.  Steve bit his lip as his wet puppy eyes met the stern chocolate brown orbs.  “Daddy?”  He spoke tentatively.  “I’m sorry.”  He sniffed.  “Please don’t be mad.”  Rumlow eyed him critically to give the impression that he was really thinking about Steve’s words.  Brock reached out to caress Steve’s damp hair and was pleased to see him flinch slightly in anticipation of potential pain.  Brock liked that.  He wanted Captain America to be afraid of him.  It inflated his already substantial ego.  In a matter of months, he had the man naked, on his knees calling him Daddy.  He hoped his Dad would give him some sort of reward.

“Do you know what you did?”  He replied in a soft voice, while stroking the blond locks.  Steve nodded.  “Use your words.”

“I yelled at you.”

“That’s right.  You were a bad boy.  That’s why Daddy didn’t give you any prep today.  You deserved the pain, sweetheart.  Sometimes pain is important.  It teaches us how to behave.  Pain brings order.”

Steve nodded as he lay his head on Brock’s lap.  “I’m sorry,” He whispered. 

“You should be.”  Brock answered as he tapped on his head.  “Okay, let me check on the food.”  He stood and traveled back to the kitchen.  The food warmed enough and he placed portions for them on his white ceramic plates.  He brought them over and then another bottle of beer for him and a bottle of water for Steve.  Bad boys don’t get premium beer.  He sat on the couch and placed Steve’s plate on the floor.  He expected Steve to stay kneeling as he ate.   The boy was lucky Brock provided him a fork.  The Avenger seemed to understand this and stayed in his current position and they ate while watching sports news. 

With dinner complete, Brock eyed the clock which read 8:00 pm.  A little early to turn in, but he had plans.  He had Steve use the bathroom and then proceeded for the evening.

“Steven, I am glad you are sorry for what you did today, but now it’s time for your punishment.”

Steve sat straight up, eyes wide as his breathing picked up.  He wanted to be clear with his tone and not make things worse but he had to say something.  His voice sounded like a whiny child.  “But…I thought when you…back at SHIELD…that was my punishment.”

“When I did what back at SHIELD?”  Brock smirked as Steve shifted uncomfortably and winced.  Guess his super soldier serum hadn’t healed him fully.  When he didn’t answer, Brock asked him again, “What did I do back there?”

Steve hesitated but eventually replied, “You fucked me…and didn’t use lube.”  He blushed and looked down.

“That’s true, but Daddy isn’t finished yet.  I want you to remember that you can’t raise your voice at me.  Remember, it’s my job to take care of you.  To help you.  I care about you, baby.  No one else has bothered with you, have they?  Where are your Avengers…now that you are DC, where are Natasha or Barton?  They don’t care about you like I do.  They just see some old relic where I see my Precious.  You’re an outdated soldier who is of no use to any of them.”

His words cut deep inside Steve as a tear coursed down his chiseled face. 

“But look how valuable you are to STRIKE.  You’re our leader and we are better with you.”  Brock gently wiped the wetness from Steve’s face.  “And, I care about you baby.  Daddy loves you.”

Steve gasped as his eyes widened.  “Y-You love me?”  His voice sounded like a lonely child.

“Of course, I do, baby.”  He said warmly as he gently caressed Steve’s face as a small smile emerged from his flushed face.  “Don’t you love me, honey?”

“Y-Yes…”  Steve whispered like it was his greatest secret in the world.  “I do, Daddy…I love you too.”  He blushed furiously.

“That’s why it is my job to take care of you.  If you are bad, Daddy has to punish you.”  He held out his hand.  “Come with me to the playroom.”  He waited for him to comply.  Brock grabbed the collar and attached it on Steve.  He fingered the tag for a moment and then ordered, “Lay back on the bed and grab your legs.  I want to see your hole.”  The older man glanced at the nearly healed anus of the super soldier.  It’s a shame that his bruises fade so quickly.  But there was some residual puffiness that would work well enough.  Brock put some lube on his finger and inserted it, causing Steve to grimace.  “Does that hurt, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Steve whimpered out.

“Good, it’s a reminder that you were a bad boy, right?”

“Yes.”  He said through strained teeth.

Brock withdrew his finger and was pleased to see a little blood.  He grabbed a medium sized plug and poured lube all over it.  Steve looked through his bent legs and sat up and scooted back.  “What is that?”  Brock loved how every basic sex toy was new and confusing to him.

“It’s a butt plug.  This will sit in your ass.”

“Why?”

“Because I say so.  Now lay back down or I can think of worse things to do to you.”

Steve breathed nervously as he became supine again holding his legs up.  He winced as Brock slipped it in.  He was breathing heavily through the pain.  He soon started groaning though when the plug started vibrating inside him.  It was nestled against his prostate and his flaccid cock was starting to twitch.

“Oh…”  Steve whispered as he closed his eyes.  “Oh…”  His dick was beginning to harden.  He closed his eyes as the initial pain in his ass morphed into pleasure as his prostate was stimulated.

The feeling changed as he felt Brock grasp his half hard cock and slip the cage apparatus on and something to secure the plug.  “Please, Daddy!  No!”  Steve’s eyes watered as Brock turned the key.  The older man did not answer him.  He motioned for Steve to scoot back in bed.  He grabbed his wrists and secured both arms with the standard cuffs.  As he watched Steve lying there, the black cage contrasted with his alabaster skin and his arms strained in the cuffs.  He was beautiful and distressed.  The combination nearly made Brock cum untouched.  The wet blue eyes of the captain were hurting.  Steve seemed to forget his size when he was with Brock.  He imagined his captain as his smaller, weaker form for a moment.  Perhaps the Hydra scientists can investigate how to remove his serum.  He would love to have puny Steve Rogers to push around. 

Brock grabbed the remote to the plug and put the setting on medium, causing Steve to groan.  He started to get up from the bed.

“B-But…wait…Daddy!”  Steve begged as he neared the door.

“This is your punishment sweetheart.”  He walked back over to Steve and stroked his face and wiped the tears that coursed down his face.  “I know you can break the cuffs, but I know you won’t,” his tone was a warning.

“Please, Daddy…i-it’s cold…”  He whispered.

“You’ll be warm soon enough.”  He turned up the setting on the plug.  Steve started writhing slightly on the bed.

“No, Daddy….you can’t leave me like this…please…”

Brock took a calming breath.  He was one step away from throttling the kid.  He walked over to the side of the room with the wall of toys.  He grabbed a ball gag.  He kneeled on the bed on the bed as Steve tried to cower away with fear.

“What are you…”  His statement cut off as Brock attached it around his head.  When he continued to protest despite the gag, Brock backhanded him across the face effectively silencing his boy.

“It’s for your own good, baby.”  He stroked Steve’s sweat soaked hair and watched the absolute terror on his face; the whites of his eyes reddened as wetness overtook his face.  “Daddy will see you in the morning.”  He heard a despaired sob as Brock turned the light off and closed the door.

*

Rumlow stayed up until midnight observing the live feed from his bedroom.  He laid in his bed watching his big screen TV stroking himself to the sounds and sights of his distressed Captain.  He used a remote to manipulate the setting of the plug for a few hours.  He loved to hear the noises he produced from his Stevie when he sped up the vibrations.  He writhed in his cuffs trying to escape the vibrations and wishing he could find relief.  After coming three times over a few hours, Brock drifted into a dreamless, restful slumber.

TBC…


	10. SHIELD

Brock woke early the next morning so he could have time before work to play with his boy.  He slowly opened the door to the playroom and was met with the flushed body of his captain lying on the bed, still trying to escape the constant vibration.  Dry tear tracks riddled his face.  There were dark circles under his eyes; it was obvious he received no rest with the stimulation in his ass. His rock hard cock was purple and attempting to escape the confines of the cage.  As if emerging from a haze of want and frustration, Steve slowly turned to the noise.  He breathed heavily as he gazed at his Daddy, pleading with his eyes.  Fresh tears poured from him as he almost sighed in relief that his torture was almost over.  He watched as Brock walked over to the bed with a predatory look in his eyes. 

“Good morning, sweet boy.”  He smiled.  “You look beautiful, baby…all needy and hard for me.”  Brock slipped his phone from the pocket of his sleeping pants.  “Daddy needs to take a picture of my Precious sweetheart.  I want to remember this, baby.”  He ignored Steve’s muffled pleas, likely trying to beg Brock not to take a picture of him in this state.  “No worries, honey.  This is only for me.  Can’t have anyone see my baby like this.”  The flash discharged a few times and then he placed the phone on the nightstand.  Brock then lowered his pants and climbed on the bed.  He stroked himself a few times and then slipped the plug out of Steve’s now stretched ass.  Steve panted heavily as Brock lifted his legs.  They both groaned as Brock easily slipped inside Steve.  Despite being stretched for so many hours there was still an amount of snugness that made Brock moan loudly.  “I love your sweet, sweet pussy baby…fuck…so hot…your pussy is so slick for Daddy…”  Steve pushed himself as well as he could on Daddy’s cock, hoping that he would take pity on him and let him come.   Brock pounded into him, wanting the younger man to feel him all day.  Whenever his Captain walked or sat down, he wanted him sore and remembering his Daddy.  With a few more thrusts Brock came with a roar.  He lay down next to Steve, coming down from his high.

After some time, he turned his head to look at his distressed boyfriend.  He reached over and removed the ball gag first. He expected Steve to immediately start begging, but he could tell the man was weary and in fact, scared.  Brock sat up and caressed the chapped, spit riddled lips of his boy.  “You were so good baby.  Do you see how hard Daddy came in your pussy?”

“Yes.”  Steve could only whisper.  His lips trembled.  “’m sorry, Daddy…”

“I know, honey.  Daddy knows.  You were amazing.  Look how much your pussy liked being stretched.  Did you like that?”

Steve winced as he moved slightly and felt pain in his ass.  As much as Steve wanted to protest, he was too afraid to.  Brock was happier if he agreed with him.  “Yes, Daddy.”

Brock was feeding on the fear emanating from his Captain.  It almost rivaled the sex, but not quite.  Brock ran a finger down Steve’s trapped cock. 

“P-Please, Daddy…I’ll be a good boy…”  He strained out, wanting to say whatever he could to get out of the cage. 

“Will you now?”

Steve nodded his head as his innocent eyes pleaded with Rumlow.  “I will be!”

“Now, Stevie, this is the second time you have disobeyed me.  That’s why you’ve been punished.  How do I know you’ll be good if I let you out and allow you to cum?”

“I promise.”  He choked out.

“You may be old because of the ice, baby, but you really aren’t.  You don’t understand how relationships work.  I’m trying to teach you, honey.”

Steve knew he loved Brock, but at times he wondered if this was normal, how they were.  Is this how homosexual relationships were?  Sometimes he wanted to ask him, but didn’t know how.  He tried to look it up once on the internet, but he was scared that Brock would know.  He didn’t want Brock to leave him.  He was so happy that Brock told him that he loved him yesterday.  He didn’t want him to leave.  He lost too much already.  He had to be extra good.

“Thank you for teaching me, Daddy.”  He said quietly.

“Good job, baby.  You’re such a good learner.”  He opened the nightstand and grabbed the key to the cock cage.

“Perhaps we should keep the cage on all day.”  Brock said with a smirk and watched Steve eyes widen; he was about to open his mouth but stopped himself at the last minute.

His voice shook as he spoke, “If you think so Daddy…”

Brock smiled at his latest victory.  He was the ultimate puppet master.  “Really?”  He quirked his eyebrow.

Steve nodded as he bit his lip.

“Such a good boy, baby.”  He kissed his cheek and he reached over and unlocked the cage.  He stroked his boy a few times and that was all it took.  Steve arched as cum shot out of his dick.  He howled as the painful stream poured from him.  There was no pleasure in his release.  He lay back, arms still fixed in place by the cuffs.  He nearly lost consciousness.  Brock undid the cuffs and stood up.  “Go shower, baby.”

*

As they sat eating a small breakfast before departing for SHIELD, Brock watched how Steve was struggling to stay awake.   He looked pitiful.  It was glorious.

“Stevie, you’ll have to come home tonight without me.”

That got his attention.  “Why?”  In the nearly five months they had been together, they had never spent a night apart.

“Do you remember that I told you I have to go with Pierce to the World Summit meeting?”  Each year, Pierce attends the summit and STRIKE team members serve as his security detail.

“Oh, yeah.”  Steve said glumly.  “Why can’t I just go too?”  He added.

“Captain America is too good for some bodyguard work.”  Brock replied.  “Besides, I’ve been doing this for Pierce for over five years.  He’s very particular and doesn’t like a change in protocol.  Anyway, I have to meet with him tonight to go over the agenda ahead of leaving next week.”  He noticed Steve looked down and didn’t answer.

“I wish I could go with you.”  He said quietly.

“That’s so sweet, baby.  You’ll miss me!”  Brock said with a hint of sarcasm.  He became more serious when he saw Steve’s eyes watering.  He got up from his chair and hugged Steve.  “It’s okay, baby.  I’ll only be gone a few days.”

“I know.”  Steve sniffed slightly as Brock rubbed his back.  Steve closed his eyes as his head rested against Brock’s stomach.  Rumlow could admit to himself that he was wary to be away from his Stevie for too long either, but it must be done.  Brock lifted Steve’s chin and leaned down.  He captured his lips in a chaste kiss.  “Come on, sweetheart, let’s get going.”

As they finished up and started walking towards Brock’s car, Steve stopped.  “Should I take my bike?”

“No.  Just take a SHIELD car home.  I don’t like the bike.  It’s dangerous.  I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Steve loved how concerned Brock was for his well being.  It made him feel cherished.  He loved his bike, but Brock was probably right.

*

Steve sat in the cafeteria at noon.  He was picking at his lunch, too tired to really have a big appetite.   Suddenly he was startled to see Clint and Natasha had sat opposite him at this table. 

“Easy Rogers.”  Natasha said with her usual smirk. 

“Oh, hi guys.”  Steve said as he calmed down.  He felt so jumpy.

Clint and Natasha shared a look with each other as they surveyed the Captain.  He looked exhausted.

“Didn’t get much sleep, man?”  Clint asked.

“No.”  Steve replied.

“Everything okay, Cap?” 

“Yeah, Natasha.”  He paused as he started to feel uncomfortable under their scrutiny.  The two spies in combination were a bit intimidating.  “Didn’t sleep so well last night.”  When he couldn’t stand the Romanoff stare any longer, he said, “Um…how are you guys?”

“Peachy keen, Cap.”  Barton answered.

“We’re headed out day after tomorrow on another mission.”  Natasha added.  “We’re going to grab drinks tonight if you wanted to join us.”

“Oh.”  Steve replied.

“I know we’ve been away a lot on SHIELD business, but maybe we could catch up.  Clint and I saw Stark and Banner a few weeks ago.  Tony keeps saying we need to get the band back together.”

Steve wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt like the odd man out.  It gave him a pit in his stomach.  He swallowed past the lump in his throat.  “You were in New York?”

Clint leaned in and stole a fry from Steve’s plate.  “Nah, we were bored and Tony let us know he was in Malibu with Banner.”  He smiled at the memory.  “Thor flew over from New Mexico with Jane.”

Steve tried to steel himself, to show no emotion.  “Sounds like a good time.”  He tried to keep the envy from his voice.  He felt just like he did before the serum.  He was always on the outside looking in.  He was still like like that sickly little boy turned away from the playground or when he was stuck inside in the winter time because going outside would have exacerbated his asthma.  If he thought about it, being post serum hadn’t really changed the way people looked at him.  It made him ache for his Howling Commandoes, Bucky and Peggy. They were the only people who ever gave a damn about him.  But now, at least he had Brock.  That caused the feeling in his stomach to ease a little.

He knew, though, that he was bound to have to work with the Avengers in the future.  Part of him wanted to be a part of the group.

“So how about it Cap?”  Natasha asked him, interrupting the myriad of insecurities rattling around his brain.  Sometimes, he wished more people would call him Steve.

“Um…can I get back to you this afternoon?”  He asked hopefully.

Widow kept his gaze for some time, as if she was trying to suss something out. 

“Okay, Cap.  You have my number.”  She stood.  “Come on, Clint.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”  Clint mocked salute.  “See you, Cap!”  The two spies walked away leaving Steve alone.

*

A few hours after lunch, Steve made his way to Rumlow’s office.  He knocked on the door and entered when heard Rumlow.  Steve softly closed the door behind him.  He warmed when he saw Rumlow look up and smile at him.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hi.”  Steve replied as he slowly walked towards Brock.

Rumlow’s eyes narrowed as he watched Cap’s body language.  Something was up.  His boy was easy to read.

Steve sat at the edge of the desk and Brock stood up and gave him a hug.  He felt the younger man sigh against him.  “What’s going on?”  He tilted Steve’s chin up.

“Nothing.”  Steve avoided his gaze.

“Steven…”  Brock growled.

“Um…well, I ran into Natasha and Clint in the cafeteria today.”

Brock stood back a bit.  “And…”

“And they asked if I wanted to go out for drinks tonight.”  Rumlow narrowed his eyes but stayed neutral.  He hated the fucking spy assassins.

“What did you tell them?”  He asked calmly as Steve looked at Brock with such trusting, innocent eyes.

“That I’d get back to them.”

Rumlow paused before speaking.  “Do you want to go?”  Steve shrugged his shoulders as he dropped his gaze.  Brock pushed further.  “Why didn’t you tell them yes, then?”

“Well…I…um…wanted to see if it was okay to go?”  Steve didn’t see Brock’s smirk.  He had his boy wrapped around his finger.  He was so sweet, wanting his Daddy’s permission.

 “Aren’t you such a good boy.”  He caressed Steve’s face causing the younger man to lean into the touch.  “I’m not thrilled about it, but I am proud of you for asking.”

“Why?”  Steve asked.

“I don’t like the Widow.  And she certainly hates me.”

“How come?”

“Long story…should be water under the bridge.”  He paused.  “Don’t know why after all this time, she suddenly wants to hang out with you.”  He loved Steve’s hurt and confused emotions on his face.

“What do you mean?”  Steve asked in a quiet manner.

“My guess is that she wants to grill you on what is going on with us.  At work, we are together a lot.  I’m sure people have noticed we come together in the morning and leave after work.  She’s a spy and probably wants information.  She probably thinks I am corrupting a national icon.”

“But, you’re not.”  Steve replied emphatically, now doubting that perhaps Natasha wanted to hang out as friends.

“I don’t give a shit what that bitch thinks.  It’s none of her fucking business what we do.”  His face was flushed with anger.  He couldn’t wait for Insight to take down the smug cunt once and for all.  “She doesn’t need to know anything.”

Steve thought for a moment.  “I don't mind our friends knowing." He said shyly. "Do…you…are…you embarrassed to be with me?”  He asked in such a weak pathetic voice.  Brock sadly smiled as he leaned in and kissed the younger man.

“No, baby…never…”   He thrust his tongue in and dominated over his Stevie, causing him to whimper.  “I just don’t want  her in my business.  Plus, SHIELD frowns upon ‘interoffice fraternization’.”  He smiled.  “NO one needs to know what we do.  It’s between us, sweetheart.”

Steve returned the smile; he understood about SHIELD rules.  It made sense.  “Maybe, I shouldn’t go.”  He added.

“You can go.  If she asks anything about me, try your best to evade the question.”  He playfully pinched Steve’s cheek.  “You’re a shit liar, so do your best.  That could be something you learn from the Widow.  She’s a master manipulator.”  He paused.  “Go meet them, but don’t stay out too late.  I have some fun planned for Saturday.  Okay, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy.”  He replied as he snuggled into Brock’s chest.

TBC…

 

 


	11. Dinner and Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. It helps to know people enjoy the fic. Thanks!

Chapter 11

 Brock left SHIELD in the early evening and drove to his father’s palatial home.  He let himself in through the garage and found Pierce in the kitchen finishing up dinner. 

“Right on time, my boy.”  The older man called out as Brock entered the kitchen.  “Grab two plates.  Beer’s already on the table.”  Rumlow smiled as warmth spread through him.  After years of abuse and practically living on the streets, his rescue from Juvenile Hall by Perce gave him structure that he never had before.  He had a warm bed and hot meals and a father figure that paid attention to him and wanted the best for him.  He owed everything to the man before him.

“Sure, Dad.”  Brock replied quietly as he proceeded with his task.  Pierce brought the food over and they sat down to share a meal. 

*

After clearing the dishes, Brock grabbed another beer from the fridge and poured his Father an after dinner Scotch.  They proceed to the living area and sat down on the comfortable couches. 

“How is it going with Rogers?”  Pierce asked.

“Good.”  Brock smirked.  “Just show the man some attention and I have him eating out of my hands.”  He paused.  “But I was thinking, Dad…”

Alexander watched his boy with steely eyes and observed his body language.  “Don’t tell me you’ve gone and fallen in love with him Brock?”

“No!  It’s not that…I mean not all that.  Dad, he’s the best fuck I’ve ever had and I can get him to do anything!  I mean come on!  Captain Fucking America is practically my sex slave!”  Pierce’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you want, Brock?”

“I wanna keep him, Dad.  I want him off the list of Insight.”

Alexander sighed.  He was concerned about this.  “When everything goes down, Rogers will be a pain Hydra’s ass and I do not want that complication.”

“I can get him on our side, Dad.  I know I can.”  He waited for Pierce to digest the statement.  “And if not, then we wipe him like Barnes.”  He paused again.  “Give me a little more time and then we can reveal to him that his long lost friend is the mysterious assassin the Winter Soldier and is on Hydra’s side.  I know he has been briefed on his existence.  I bet you he’d do anything to stay with his precious Bucky.”  He smiled.  “And then we both will have Super Soldiers permanently in our beds.”

“Let me think about it, son.  Okay?”  Pierce stood up. 

“I’m going to hang here for a bit before I take off, Dad.  Too many beers in me.”  He smiled up at Pierce who ruffled his head.

“Hey, watch the hair, old man!”  Brock chuckled as he fixed his luscious locks.

“You and that hair, Brock.”  He shook his head in fond disbelief as he placed his glass on the counter.   He made his way to his spacious bedroom and into his massive walk in closet.  He changed into sleeping clothes and as he walked towards the bed, he dimmed the lights.  He wasn’t quite ready for bed and wanted to read for a bit.  As he sat against the headboard, a sleeping figure in bed next to him stirred and whimpered slightly.  Pierce reached down to gently stroke the long brown locks.  “Settle down, James.”  The man instantly quieted.  “Settle down.”

*

Steve sat next to Natasha at a downtown bar.  It was a bit of a dive but Steve felt comfortable there.  Clint was at pool table impressing everyone and taking money from fellow agents that thought they could beat the great Hawkeye at as game that required precision.  So far, Natasha and he made small talk but Steve was improving in his reading of body language.  He knew she wanted to ask him some pointed questions.

 “I'm sorry Clint and I haven't been around much, Steve.” Natasha said as she took a sip of her cocktail.

 

Steve shrugged and gave her a smile. “It's okay. I figured Fury had you doing things that STRIKE doesn't.”

 

At first, Steve was happy to have a friendly face when he started work at SHIELD. But after his first mission, Natasha was rarely sent out with their group anymore.

 

“Yeah, he needs my skills elsewhere.” She paused as she looked at him. “But you seem to be getting on with STRIKE. Yes?” She looked him squarely in the eyes, and it was a little intimidating.

 

“Well, um…yeah. I mean it took some time, of course. But, I think they respect me as team leader now.”

 

“And Rumlow? Did he handle his demotion well?” Steve had a feeling many of these questions could be considered rhetorical. He had been around her enough to know that she already knew the answers to most questions she asked.

 

“Well. Again, it took some time, but we’re right as rain.”

 

“I hear you guys spend a lot of time together. You and Rumlow.” Her eyes narrowed a bit as she asked.

 

This is what Brock warned him about. He steeled his face as he answered after a sip of his beer. “Well of course. He’s my second. Agent Rumlow is swell. We get along great.”

 

Natasha paused. “Really?”

 

Steve looked back at her with his innocent eyes. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

Natasha sighed. “Steve, I just want you to be careful. Rumlow has been on STRIKE for a long time and basically being on a squad like that produces some hardened individuals. I don't want there to be an undue influence on you.”

 

Steve tilted his head. “What kind of influence?”

 

Natasha was getting a little frustrated, Steve could tell. Ever since emerging from the ice, people assume he was stupid. They know Captain America was skilled in the field but as Steve Rogers, they think he’s a bit dense. So fine, he’ll play it up.

 

“It was awkward at first, but Brock has turned into a real friend, Natasha. I spend most of my time with STRIKE. I would hope that we could get along and maybe I could make a few friends along the way.”  He dropped his tone, sounding almost hurt.

 

He came across as lonely, he knew. But he wanted the line of questioning to stop, especially since it did not seem she knew the true nature of their relationship.  Brock had told him that they should keep their relationship under wraps.  As much as he might have wanted to let Natasha know, he understood. 

 

“No. I mean…” She shook her head. It was all coming out wrong. “I'm glad you are doing well with your team, Steve. I was just worried, that’s all.”

 

“Thanks, Natasha.” Steve finished his beer and then smiled. “I'm doing okay.”

 

She seemed satisfied for the moment. “Let's go watch Clint kick some butt.”  They stood and made their way to the pool tables.

 

*

 

Steve returned to Brock’s apartment at 11:30. He wasn’t surprised to find Brock not home but he was disappointed. He sighed as he removed his clothes by the door and then proceeded to prepare for bed. He lay down on the big king sized bed and snuggled against Brock’s pillow, inhaling his scent. He huddled down and wrapped himself in a cocoon, preparing to try fall asleep without his boyfriend’s presence. He hoped he would be back soon. He promised Saturday would be fun.

 

TBC…


	12. The Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be very appreciated.

 

Steve briefly woke when Brock slipped into bed at 1 am.  He felt arms around him and Steve sighed contentedly and turned to place his head on Brock’s chest.  He felt Brock kiss the top of his head and then they drifted to sleep together.

 

*

 

In the morning, Steve looked at the clock and was a little disappointed.  He had wanted to go for a run because he preferred early mornings when there were less people around.  The sounds from the kitchen indicated that Brock was preparing breakfast.  Steve rolled out of bed and took care of his business in the bathroom.  He stretched as he walked out of the bathroom and made his way to Brock.

 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty.”  Brock smiled as he ogled his gorgeous naked boy walking towards him.  He held his arms out and Steve stepped right into them. 

 

“Hi, Daddy.”  Steve replied, voice still rough with sleep as he buried his face in Brock’s neck.  He loved how the older man smelled.  It calmed him.  Especially after spending a portion of last night apart, it was good to have him this morning.  “I missed you.”  Steve smiled and Brock couldn’t help but love the innocence on his baby’s face. 

 

“Yeah, baby?  How much did you miss me?”  He grinned in the naughty way that made Steve all tingly.

 

Steve grabbed Brock’s hand and pulled him towards the family room couch.  Brock was in the middle of cooking breakfast but allowed himself to be led.  Steve gently pushed Brock down and gracefully dropped to his knees.  Steve reached in and pulled Brock’s semi hard cock out and leaned over and put the tip in his mouth.  “Fuck, baby boy…”  Brock groaned as Steve suckled at his cock. 

 

“Missed you so much, Daddy…missed your cock…”  Steve moaned as he tasted the precum oozing from the older man’s dick.  He loved how Brock tasted and loved how he made him pant and writhe.

 

“Shit, baby boy.”  Brock continued as he grabbed Steve’s hair tightly and pushed him even further down his cock.  He loved the choking sounds his Stevie made when he forced his dick down his throat.  And he knew Steve loved being manhandled like that.  Brock didn’t last long as he started to thrust in and out of the heat.  And without warning him, Brock arched and cum shot out of his cock and easily slid down Steve’s throat.  His boy was an expert cocksucker at this point.  He trained him so well.  Brock’s head lay back against the couch as he came down from his high. “Good job, baby.”  He said as he looked down at his Captain, who looked pleased with himself.

 

Steve loved giving Brock pleasure.  And sometimes if he let him cum as well, then that was a bonus.

 

Brock patted his lap.  “Come here, Stevie.”  He smiled as Steve straddled him.  Brock stroked Steve’s hard dick and watched him arch and moan as he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of the roughened hands.  “Daddy…”  Steve whispered as he let the intense feeling flow through him. 

 

Brock knew his baby wouldn’t last long.  With one rough pull, Steve screamed his release.  It shot out forcefully and landed on Rumlow’s sculpted, bare chest.  Steve panted as he gracefully slid down Brock and began lapping up his release.  The older man smiled warmly as he observed his Captain cleansing him with his supple, wet, warm tongue.  His boy was a natural whore.  It was time to step it up.

 

He tapped Steve, indicating the younger man to stand up.  They walked back to the kitchen and Brock resumed preparing breakfast.  “We’re going to go visit Victor today, baby.”  Steve tensed a little as Brock caressed his groin.  “You’re starting to get a little growth, sweetheart.”

Steve smiled a bit, he knew that he should be agreeable. Brock patted Steve’s ass and pointed for him to go sit on the couch.  Rumlow finished the meal and they sat together and ate.

 

*

 

The day passed uneventfully after they returned from the salon.  His boy was hairless once again.  He told Steve to get dressed as evening approached.  When they were ready, they made their way to Brock’s SUV.  “Where are we going, Daddy?”

 

“Out to eat.  We’re going to have a guest.”

 

Steve was a bit surprised.  “Oh.  Who?”

 

“Jack.”

 

Steve paused as he tried to keep his voice even.  “Um.  Alright.”  He said slowly.  Steve wasn’t sure what it was, but Rollins made him so nervous.  He had dead eyes.

 

Brock controlled his face as he sensed Steve’s shift in demeanor.  He found it hilarious that Captain America was intimidated by Rollins.  It was priceless.  “Yeah.  Just some guys from STRIKE hanging out.  Should be fun, right Cap?”

 

“Sounds great.”  Steve tried to temper his disappointment.  He wanted to be alone with Brock.  He was a bit sad that the surprise the older man had in mind would have been dinner with their teammate.  Steve knew Brock and Jack were close.  It was probably inevitable that this would have happened eventually.  Well, Steve would have alone time with Brock after dinner when they returned home.

 

*

 

Dinner was a bit uncomfortable for Steve.  Jack for the most part, barely acknowledged Steve’s presence.  When he did, the exchange was stilted and brief.  It was fine, Steve thought.  Brock seemed happy to be out with his friend.  He kept a respectable distance during the meal, so Jack wouldn’t think there was anything between them.  After Brock paid, they sauntered out to the parking lot. 

 

Jack got out his phone to call Uber.

 

“Hey, it’s still early.”  Brock said as he looked at his watch.  “Why don’t we go back to my place and watch a movie.  I’ve got beer and such.”  He smiled.

 

Jack thought for a moment.  “Sure.  We don’t have to go in the morning. I’ll Uber it home from there.”

 

Steve felt a lump in his throat as Brock looked to him for an answer.  “Sure.”  He croaked out.

 

As they piled into the SUV, Steve took the backseat.  He knew he was the leader of STRIKE, but Jack automatically took the front seat.  The road back to the apartment was filled with chatter from Brock and Jack.  Steve was slowly having a panic attack.  What would happen when they arrived back to Brock’s?  He was supposed to remove his clothes.  He couldn’t do that in front of Rollins!  He didn’t know about them!  Plus, Steve was the commander of STRIKE!  It was one thing for his boyfriend to see him in a certain light but no one else.  He started sweating slightly as they pulled into the parking space.  Jack and Brock were oblivious to his despair as their conversation continued up to the front door.  Brock opened it and the three walked through.  Jack immediately sat down on the couch while Brock walked to the fridge and grabbed three beers.  He turned around to see Steve frozen by the apartment door, eyes wide and his breathing slightly accelerated.  He looked at Brock whose gaze was stern.  He knew what it meant.  He wanted Steve to remove his clothes and was angry that it had not occurred yet.  The younger man turned to see Jack starting the TV and settling in, like he had been there numerous occasions before.  Steve looked back at Brock with wet eyes and slowly shook his head in defiance.  He was terrified of the consequences but he couldn’t.

 

Brock calmly placed his beer down and strode over to Steve.  His body language made Steve felt like he was back to the 90 lbs, 5 ft 4 asthmatic.  He shrunk slightly when he approached.  “Jackie, beer’s on the counter.  I’ll be right back.” 

 

Jack kept staring at the TV as he absently responded with a “Sure.”  He didn’t see Brock grab Steve’s arm hard and drag him into the bedroom.

 

Brock shut the door as furious eyes trained on Steve.  Brock slapped his boy across the face and it stung.  “What are your fucking instructions when you step foot in my place?”  He said in a stern, angry tone.

Steve’s eyes watered as his hand rested on his burning cheek.  “I-I k-know…but…”

 

“But, what?!”  He stood at his full height, and with his hair, stood slightly taller than Steve. 

 

“Daddy…”  Steve choked out as a tear ran down his face.  “You said that no one was supposed to know.  You said that!”

 

Brock leaned in and with a menacing tone replied, “You are mine, sweetheart.  Remember what I said when I leaned you over my desk and fucked you with no prep?”  Steve shakily nodded.   “I can do whatever the fuck I want with you.”

 

“But...”  Steve’s lips quivered.  “I-I’m the leader of the team…”

 

“I still follow you in the field, Steven.”

 

“But, you said…”  He whispered.

 

“Steven…Jack is my best friend.  I don’t hold secrets from him.  He knows about us and has for a while.”  He smirked as he heard Steve gasp. 

 

Steve sniffed.  “B-But you told me not to tell Natasha or Clint.”

 

Brock chuckled.  “You think the wonder twin assassins are your friends?”  His smile was predatory.  “They don’t give a shit about anyone but themselves.  Where have they been?   I’m the one who has looked out for you…took care of you...”  He paused.  “Like I said before, where are your Avengers?  Stark…Banner…Thor?  You’ve been in DC, how long?  Have you heard from them?  No!  They sure as hell don’t sound like your Howling Commandos.”  He paused as he saw despair traverse Steve’s face at the mention of his old team.  “Now, STRIKE is here for you.  I’ve been here for you.  You need me, baby.”  He said as he wiped the tear from Steve’s sculpted face.  “Where would you be without me?  Have you thought of that, sweetheart?”

 

Steve started crying in earnest as he closed his eyes.  Brock made no move to comfort him further.  He spoke in a calm tone.  “I am not going to have this discussion every few weeks.  I told you what I am like from the very beginning.  If you don’t like it, you can get the hell out.”  He walked over to the closet and procured Steve’s duffle and threw it on the bed.  “Pack your shit up and go back to your pathetic apartment.  If you want to stay, you know what you need to do.  And from this moment on, I don’t want to hear a fucking complaint.  I love you, but I’m too old for this drama shit.  It’s your choice, honey.  It always has been.”  Brock opened the door and closed it behind without a further glance back.

 

Steve slid to the floor, muffling his cries in his arm.  He gazed at the bag on the bed. He hiccupped as emotion encompassed him.  Could he leave?  Did he want to?  He loved Brock and Brock loved him.  Right?  He thought back to how lonely it was when he first came to DC.  Hell, how lonely he has been since waking from the ice.  It hasn’t always been easy with Brock, but he no longer felt isolated from the world.  He has a place among STRIKE and SHIELD.  He pictured his apartment, devoid of new experiences and memories.  It was filled with files of his fallen comrades and friends.  He couldn’t go back to that life.  He wouldn’t survive it.  Brock loved him and even though he showed it in different ways, he felt cared for and wanted.  He couldn’t walk away.  He just couldn’t.

 

He slowly stood up and went to the en suite bathroom.  Steve washed his face off and stared at his reflection in the mirror.  He was not sure if he recognized himself anymore.  No matter.  He loved Brock and he didn’t want to leave.  He started stripping his clothes and slowly folded them and placed them on the bed.  He stood in front of the bedroom door with his hand on the knob as he paused.  He closed his eyes and thought to the times how beautiful Brock could be when they made love.  No one in his life had ever said they loved him.  His mother died when he was young.  He knew Bucky cared for him and their bond was that of brothers.  But romantic love?  Brock was his first.  He would not be able to walk away.  His hand shook as he opened the door.  He kept his head down as he shuffled quickly over to where Brock and Jack sat on the couch.  He dropped to his knees and lay his head on Brock’s lap.  His head faced away from Jack but Brock forced it to turn towards their guest.  Steve blushed heavily as he saw the intense look on Jack’s face.  He closed his eyes to block out his embarrassment.  He concentrated on the caress of Brock’s hands through his hair.

 

“Open your eyes, Stevie.”  Brock’s husky voice commanded.  He obeyed and Brock lifted Steve’s chin so he was looking at them both.  “Isn’t he beautiful, Jackie?”  Brock lust filled voice said.

 

“He is.”  Jack replied as his unyielding gaze continued to focus on Steve.  His eyes traversed the absolute perfection of the prostrate figure.  He was hard from the moment the younger man walked towards them.  Plus seeing Captain America so submissive was a massive turn on. 

 

Brock ran his finger over Steve’s pink lips.  “Baby, such beautiful cock sucking lips.  Isn’t that right?”

 

“Yes…”  Steve replied as he leaned into the touch.

 

“Yes, what?”  Brock added.

 

Steve tried to look down as the blush crept across him again but Rumlow wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Yes, what?”  He said more sternly.

 

“Yes, Daddy.”  Steve whispered.

 

Brock smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Steve’s forehead.  “Good, boy.”  He gently nudged Steve towards the other occupant of the couch.  “Now, sweetheart.  I want you to show Uncle Jack what a good cocksucker you are.”  He saw Steve tense slightly but relaxed as he rubbed his back.

 

Steve bit his lip nervously as he looked at Brock in a tentative way.  Brock nodded.

 

Steve knelt in front of Jack and could barely meet his gaze.  His hands shook as he unbuckled the bigger man’s belt and slowly unzipped him.  Jack was already hard and leaking when Steve pulled him out.  The man’s cock was massive, even bigger than his serum enhanced one. 

 

“Ask Uncle Jack if you can suck his big cock, sweetheart.”

 

Steve was shy, wet eyes downcast as he tried to make his mouth work. 

 

“Uh, uh, baby…be a big boy and look at him.”

 

The Super Soldier’s voice trembled as he fought the tears in his eyes.  “Uncle Jack, c-can I suck your cock?”

 

Jack looked at Brock as they shared a victory smile.  “Of course, Stevie…”  He closed his eyes and slowly leaned his head back as the warm mouth engulfed him.

 

TBC…


	13. Playtime

Steve stayed kneeling as Jack came in his mouth and withdrew his softening cock.  He made sure to swallow it all; he felt Brock might be angry if he didn’t.

 

After a few moments, Jack looked over to Brock and they shared a smile.

 

“What did I tell you, Jackie?”  Brock said as he stood.

 

“Your boy has quite the mouth.”  Jack replied.  He gazed down at Steve, a blush creeping on the prostrate man’s face.

 

“Up, Stevie.”  Brock ordered.  “Go wait for us in the Playroom.  Close the door and then lay down on the bed.”

 

Steve stood and hesitated for only a moment before he walked to the room. 

 

Jack and Brock went over to the bar and Jack stripped the rest of his clothes off as his teammate poured some whiskey shots.  They downed the hard liquor and chuckled quietly.

 

“Fuck, Brock.” 

 

“His mouth is divine.”  He smirked.  “Ready for more?”  Brock added as he started to undress.  He eased his boxer briefs down gingerly to account for his raging hard on.

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

*

 

They left Steve stewing for about thirty minutes.  The younger man lay down on the bed trembling slightly.  He wanted to be good for Brock, but he didn’t know what to expect.  His eyes watered at how humiliated he felt in front of Jack.  Brock didn’t seem to care about that.  Steve was bothered by it, but what he could he say?  He didn’t want to leave; he wanted to be with Brock. 

 

Suddenly the door opened and he turned his head to see both men were naked.  He was immediately assaulted with the smell of alcohol emanating from the two older men.  They laughed freely at the fearful appearance of the super soldier.  His stomach fluttered with nerves at their expressions.   He wanted to change positions.  He felt vulnerable all laid out in front of them.  He wanted to tell Brock that he felt uncomfortable, but he couldn’t make his mouth work.

 

“Baby, sit up for a second.”  Brock smiled as Steve immediately obeyed.  Brock attached his _Stevie_ collar to his neck, making Steve flush once again in embarrassment as Jack chuckled. 

 

“Looks like you have yourself a little pet, Brock.”  Steve dropped his head.  He closed his eyes as Brock stroked his hair.

 

“Don’t be so mean, Uncle Jack.”  Brock said in a sarcastic tone.  “Stevie is sensitive.”  He laughed as well as he gave Steve a hard peck to the cheek.  “Are you going to be good for me and Uncle Jack, baby?”

Steve nodded his head tentatively as Brock leaned in and gave him a kiss.  Steve grimaced at the stench of liquor on his breath.  “Good boy.”

 

Steve sat at the edge of the bed, feeling dwarfed by the two men standing over him.  “Scoot back, honey, and get on all fours.”

 

Steve tried to keep his breathing even as he complied.  Brock positioned him so his head was hanging over the edge of the bed.  He concentrated on Brock stroking his face and not on Jack who moved behind him.  He heard the squick sound of the lube opening. 

 

“Look at me baby.”  Brock said in a calm tone.  Steve’s head was level with Rumlow cock.  “Open up, sweetheart.  Make Daddy feel good.”  Brock moaned as his hard dick slid into the hot mouth.  “Daddy loves your mouth, baby…”  Steve licked the tip and the slit and devoured the precum leaking from the head.  He tensed when he felt a large finger penetrate his ass. 

“Fuck, he’s tight, Brock.”

“Shit…he is...always virgin tight…every time I fuck him…”  Brock panted as he thrust in and out of the Steve’s mouth; he wasn’t giving him time to adjust at this point.  “Fuck!  Hurry Jack!”

 

“I’ve only used one finger!” 

 

“Doesn’t matter.  Stick it in!”  Brock replied.

 

Steve was powerless in between the two men.  He felt Jack’s huge cock at his pucker.  He wasn’t stretched enough.  He felt like he was choking in his mouth and his air was being cut off.

 

Suddenly Jack thrust hard into his ass and Steve’s scream was muffled by the well timed punch of Brock’s cock deep into his throat.  Steve practically convulsed as the two men forcefully used Steve. 

 

Behind Steve, Jack brutally fucked in and out.  He was not sure he had ever felt anything so tight in his life.  Despite the fact he was a super soldier, Jack knew he was causing some pain.  He tried to avoid the pet’s prostate; he wanted him to FEEL the burn and stretch.  He hated Captain America and he enjoyed treating the sanctimonious Boy Scout like the fucking whore he was.  He and Brock’s eyes met over Steve’s as they both sweated from exertion.  It was the best feeling to defile the national treasure together.  They enjoyed the choking sounds he made between them.

 

“Fuck…fuck…FUCK!!”  Jack screamed his release and almost simultaneously, Brock came as well.  Rumlow arched hard as he grabbed Steve’s face and thrust as far as he could cutting off Steve’s air.  He waited until he saw his color start to change and then he withdrew.  Steve choked and coughed and some cum spewed from his mouth.  He would have fully collapsed if Jack’s dick wasn’t still in his ass. When Jack finally receded, he was pleased to see some blood on his cock.  At that point, Steve fell boneless onto the bed still trying to catch his breath.  Jack and Brock took either side of him and leaned against the backboard.

 

After he came down from his high, Brock looked down at his Steve.  He was happy to see he had not come.  A few minutes passed before he spoke.

 

“I’m disappointed that you spit some of my cum out, Stevie.”  He said in a serious tone.  “What do you think your Uncle Jack thinks?  I told him what a good boy you are and you can’t keep all my cum in your mouth?”

 

Steve whimpered as he sat up on his haunches and faced both men.  Steve was mortified that he upset Brock.  He grimaced from the pain in his ass.   “I’m sorry, D-Daddy…I didn’t mean…”  He stopped talking at the stern look he received.  He sniffled trying to keep hold of his emotions.  He didn’t want to lose it in front of Jack.  “I’m sorry.”  He choked out as he kept his gaze on the bed. 

 

“Eyes forward, Stevie.”  He waited a moment for him to do it.  Brock stood and walked to the shelf in the room and grabbed the cage.  “No spitting cum out Stevie, you know that.  Now you’ll have to wear the cage for punishment.”

 

Steve nodded as a small sob came out.  He hated the contraption.  He couldn’t bear to endure it and the humiliation of having it placed on in front of Jack added to the horror of it.  “Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Apologize to Uncle Jack for showing him that you’re not a good boy.”

 

“I’m sorry, Uncle Jack.”  His voice was but a whisper.  “I’ll do better, Daddy.  I promise.”

 

Brock ignored the pledge.  “Go to the bathroom before turning in, Stevie.”

 

“Okay.”  He responded.

 

While Steve was urinating, Jack turned to Brock.  “You’re too easy on him.  I would have flogged him or something.”

 

“I don’t like that kind of shit, Jackie.  You’re the sadist.”

 

Jack laughed.  “Abso-fucking-lutely!” 

 

Steve returned and stood by the bed awaiting instructions.  It amazed Jack how the man could make himself look so small.  He was kind of pathetic.  Jack liked causing pain but Brock was good at breaking people down.  It was glorious to observe.

 

“Let’s go to bed, Stevie.  Uncle Jack is going to spend the night so we can have some fun in the morning.”  He smiled as he pointed to where Steve should lay down.  The super soldier tried to ignore the pain in his cock as he entered the bed.  The other two men flanked him.  He turned his body towards Brock to lay on his chest but Brock stopped him.  He arranged Steve so he had to face Jack.  The two men could sense how tense Steve was; it was comical. 

 

“Come to Uncle Jack, Stevie.”  Jack said in a serious tone as Steve slowly was forced to lay down on his chest and wrap his arms around the bigger man.  Brock turned off the light and plastered himself against Steve’s back and drifted to sleep.

 

TBC…


	14. His Best Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stevie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexist language

Jack and Rumlow shared Steve again in the morning, except changed positions. They ignored the pleading sounds from the super soldier as Brock pounded his prostate, knowing he couldn’t cum. They left a wrecked Steve on the bed as Jack took a quick shower while Rumlow made coffee.

Steve’s eyes opened some time later when he heard the front door slam shut. Suddenly, Brock was standing over him. Steve wasn’t sure what to think but he slowly relaxed when he saw Brock smile.

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” Steve couldn’t deny that his whole being glowed when he received praise from Brock. “Uncle Jack told me how good you were.” Steve gave him a shy grin. He groaned as he attempted to sit up in bed. “Good boys deserve to come.” Brock unlocked the cage and decided he would treat his baby. He leaned over and took Steve’s swollen head in his mouth, causing the younger man to cry out in ecstasy.

“Daddy…” Steve moaned as the delicious feeling of Brock’s mouth on his cock, a rare gift. This was only the second time in their relationship that Brock did this. “god…so…uhh…I’m gonna...I’m…” Steve arched up as his cum shot out of him and his boyfriend swallowed all of it. He lay down with a smile on his face.

“Did you like that, baby?” Brock said as he gathered his boy in his arms.

“Yes, Daddy…” Steve slurred as his eyes drifted. 

Brock kissed Steve’s head. “Nap, Precious.”

*

After they showered, Brock asked Steve to go sit down on the bed.

Steve was curious; Brock seemed carefree and playful this morning. The older man brought in a nice gift bag and handed it to Steve.

“What’s this?” Steve asked, not sure what to think.

“Open it.”  
“Um. Okay.” He replied as he dug through the contents and pulled the items out of the bag. Steve held the red, silk lingerie up and looked at Brock confused. “I don’t understand.” He blushed such a deep crimson that his face practically matched the items. He could barely say the words to convey his emotions. He spoke in a whisper. “These are women’s under things.”

Brock chuckled at the archaic terms his super soldier used. He grabbed the lace panties and bra from Steve. “Actually, it’s men’s lingerie. See? I ordered it from a men’s site, sweetheart. It’s your size.”

“B-But…why?” He asked carefully, always scared of pushing too hard.

Brock caressed Steve’s back as he leaned in to softly kiss him. “Because, Daddy wants to see you in them. Daddy loves your pussy.” Brock fondled Steve’s nipples causing him to moan. “You have the best tits, sweetheart.”

Steve panted as Brock stroked his pecks. “I’m not a girl…” He said with innocent eyes. 

“You’re whatever I say you are, baby.” He smiled. “Sometimes you’re my girl. You have the tightest pussy out there and tits that any chick would want.” Brock gently laid Steve down, placing himself on top of him. He started rubbing their hardening cocks together. Steve closed his eyes and gasped at the friction. Brock always knew how to make him feel so good. “You have such a tiny little waist.” He started moving in earnest, the room filling with slick sounds as they passionately kissed. Brock knew he was close. “Always my innocent little slut, Stevie. You love when I come inside your pussy. You’re only happy when Daddy has his cock inside you. Always spreading your legs for me, baby.”

“Oh…oh!”

“Come pretty girl…come for Daddy!”

They arched against each other as warm fluid spilled between them. Brock flopped onto the bed, reveling in his second orgasm of the morning. He swore that his super soldier had some magical sex power because he had come more in the last few months than in his whole life. He would never give his baby up.

He turned his head slightly to see Steve laying quietly, a dazed, content look on his face. “Are you going to be a good girl and wear those for me?”

Brock could tell Steve was having an internal debate. He was so easy to read. After some time he heard a soft, “Yes Daddy.”

Ignoring the cooling spunk between them, Brock gathered Steve again in his arms and kissed his forehead, “That’s my best girl.” Steve teared up at the old endearment that he had longed for someone to say to him. Granted he knew he was a man, but if felt good that Brock loved him so much.

After they rested for a bit, Brock spoke. “Go to the bathroom, try it on and you can model them for me.” He could tell Steve was embarrassed but he didn’t care. “Come on, baby. I want to see.” He stood them both up. “I’ll be in the playroom. Hurry up and don’t dawdle.”

*

Steve stood in the bathroom, nearly unable to look at himself. He had struggled to put the red lace bra on and he had to force himself to place the panties. He stressed about how he should position his cock and realized that if he tucked it between his legs, the panties fit better. His pecs were accentuated in the bra. He bit his lip, so mortified that Brock wanted him in this. Sometimes the man was so difficult to comprehend. But after the near fiasco over Jack, Steve couldn’t risk any more confrontation with his Daddy. Jack was a little rough but he had been pleased with him that it made Steve feel a little warm inside. Perhaps, Jack would like him after all. He hoped because at this point, Jack Rollins still scared him.

With a deep breath, Steve exited the bathroom and walked slowly over to the playroom. He found Brock propped on the bed, slowly stroking his cock.

“Jesus…look at my pretty baby…my beautiful girl…” he moaned as pre cum oozed from his hard rod. He reached over and grabbed his phone.

“Daddy…please…no…” Steve started to turn away, trying to shield himself from the camera. 

Brock stood from the bed and walked over to Steve. He gently grasped his cheek as he started to caress him. “What did I say, Stevie? The pictures are just for me.” He smiled as he felt Steve lean into the touch. “I’m leaving in a few days. I’ll need something to jack off to, baby girl.” He lifted Steve’s averted face to look him in the eye. “How can I be away from you and not want to see you, sweetheart?”

“Daddy…” Steve whined in a childish manner. After some time he muttered, “Okay, Daddy.”

“There’s my girl.” He answered in a victorious manner as he started to fondle Steve’s ample chest. The bra produced cleavage on him and after Brock threw the phone down for a moment, he started teasing Steve’s erect nipples, causing him to moan in pleasure.

“You like that baby? You like Daddy touching your tits?”

Steve hated how vulgar Brock could talk, but it made him so hot! Steve trembled as he reached out to grasp Brock’s shoulders; he was barely able to stay upright with the stimulation to his nipples. 

“Tell me, sweetheart. How does Daddy’s touch feel?”

“Good, so good, Daddy…”

“What are you, baby?” Steve’s eyes had drifted closed and in the next moment, he yelped in pain as Brock twisted his right nipple. “I asked you a question, my little slut! What are you?” Brock then twisted the other nipple.

“Ahh! I’m yours!”

“My what, honey?” He caressed the smooth front of Steve’s crotch, still eliciting growing moans of pleasure from the captain. He then spread Steve’s legs so he could access his tucked cock and started to fondle it.

“Oh…oh…god…I’m yours, Daddy…”

“Look at your beautiful tits and that pussy of yours…you are my what?”

“I-I’m your girl…please Daddy….please!”

Brock walked them over to the bed and pushed Steve down on it. The super soldier looked like a wanton two bit whore writhing on the bed, sweating, clothed in the beautiful lingerie. Brock grabbed the phone and took a pic. “Look at you baby…gorgeous tits and and all…stunning…and mine…” Brock is not sure he’d ever been so hard in his life! He placed the phone on the floor away from them and climbed on the bed. He lay on top of Steve and leaned in to devour his mouth.

“Daddy…” Steve whispered as he was consumed by the older man.

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

“You… I need you…please…”

“Ask for it…” He stroked his nipples causing Steve to writhe even more. 

“Want your cock…in my pussy…fill my pussy…”

“You’re such a whore for my cock, baby, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes…Daddy…please…” Steve begged as Brock slowly lowered the lace panties down. 

“Look how wet you got your panties, baby…daddy made you so wet, didn’t he?” Brock put the lace lingerie to his nose, inhaling the scent of his baby that he loved so much. Brock gathered the precum oozing from Steve’s cock and circled his hole, causing Steve to cry out. 

“Touch me, Daddy!”

Brock paused, making Steve whine. “Touch you where, baby?”

“My pussy…my pussy!”

“Fuck, baby…I love your beautiful cunt, sweetheart. Always so tight…always my little virgin…” He panted as he shoved his hard cock inside Steve and bottomed out immediately. Steve arched, mouth open but no sound coming out. The pain mixed with exquisite pleasure was so amazing! “Jesus…so fucking good…” Brock paused as he positioned Steve’s legs in a manner that practically bent him in half. Steve had never felt so full in his life. He couldn’t even form a coherent thought at this point as Brock pounded away inside him. “I love your pussy, baby…fuck…fuck…FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Brock howled as he came powerfully. As he relaxed Steve’s legs and lay on his back, he saw that Steve had cum as well and promptly lost consciousness. Brock wiped his sweaty brow as he chuckled to himself. “I’m the fucking man…” He drifted into a wonderfully sated sleep.

*

A few days later, Brock and Steve rested in the apartment. They had returned from a mission yesterday and it luckily was completed without difficulties. Steve was quiet this morning, Brock’s departure for three days rapidly approached in the next few hours.

“Stop pouting, baby.” Brock said with a shit eating grin as he consumed his oatmeal. 

“I’m not pouting.” Steve gruffly answered as he shoveled his food in his mouth. 

“I think it’s cute that you’ll miss me.” 

Steve sniffed and stood up and placed his dish in the sink, He tried to shrug Brock off when the older man embraced him from behind.

“Now, come on, sweetheart.” He said as he kissed the back of Steve’s neck. “It’s sweet that my little missus doesn’t want her man to leave.”

Hurt blue eyes turned to Brock. “I’m not…” Steve tried to argue for the umpteenth time, but it was an argument he knew he lost a few days ago. On the one hand he enjoyed how Brock took care of him, but he was annoyed that he felt emasculated part of the time.

“Says my baby boy who wears lace panties for me.” Brock responded as he cupped Steve’s naked bottom. The younger man had no ground to stand on. Brock made him feel so sexy and beautiful at the same time. He liked the endearments. He sighed as he turned and lay his head down on Brock’s shoulder as he muttered. “I just don’t want you to go.”

Brock kissed him lightly. “I know, baby. But, it’s only three days. It’ll be over before you know it.” He gave a quick kiss to his forehead.  
“Go shower, we need to leave soon.” 

Brock watched how a dejected Steve walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. He was proud of himself knowing that he had succeeded in making Captain America completely dependent on him. It will make things easier in the long run. 

Rumlow went to the closet and grabbed Steve’s duffle. He placed some clothes, underwear, and a few other items in there. While Steve was in the shower, he took the bag and went to place it in the trunk alongside his gear for his mission. When he returned to the apartment, he couldn’t help but smile.

*

Steve stood underneath the hot shower trying to elevate hid mood. He was sad that Brock was leaving, even if it was only a few days. But, he was worried what he would do to occupy his time. He took a deep breath. After dropping Brock off at SHIELD, he decided he would go to his apartment for a time. He only went there to replenish his clothes etc. He should let the lease lapse, but he did not want to presume that Brock wanted him to. He would simply grab a few things and then return here to Brock’s. At least he could have the smell of his boyfriend and it might make his absence hurt less.

After drying himself off, he quickly dressed in the clothes that Brock laid out. He still blushed as he stepped into pink lace underwear. This pair at least had an area for his cock in the front, so it was much more comfortable. He placed his running shoes on. Perhaps he can get a few runs in while Brock was out of town.

Brock stood by the counter waiting for Steve. “Ready, baby?” His arms opened and Steve stepped into them and buried his head in his shoulder.  
“Come on, kid.” Rumlow slapped his ass and they made their way to the car.

*

As they drove through the streets of DC, Steve began noticing something. His eyebrows furrowed and he turned to Brock. “This isn’t the way to SHIELD.”

“No. It’s not.” Brock answered in a curt tone. “We have one stop to make.”

“Okay.” Steve answered, recognizing that Brock did not want to discuss further.

After about ten minutes they pulled up to a residential street in Silver Springs. The street was lined with small but well maintained homes. Brock parked in front of a house and looked at Steve. “Let’s go, sweetheart.” He walked to the trunk of the SUV and opened and grabbed Steve’s duffle.

Steve looked shock and confused. “Daddy? I…what…”

“Come on, baby. Uncle Jack is waiting.”

“What?” The super soldier did not move when Brock started walking towards the house.

“Did you really think I was going to let you stay by yourself while I am gone?” He returned to Steve’s side and stroked his cheek while he saw Steve’s eyes water.

“But…Daddy…I don’t need to stay with him…”

“You need someone to watch you while I’m gone, honey.”

“I don't...” Steve emphatically stated.

Brock chuckled but then his eyes turned serious. “Daddy makes sure you eat and sleep. And your pussy needs to be filled too, baby. You think you can go all that time without Daddy’s cock? Uncle Jack will take good care of you, Precious. I don’t want you to get lonely.”

“Daddy…please…I can take care of myself.” Steve pleaded as his eyes teared up so greatly that Brock thought he’d cry. Instead he just sniffled.

“This is not a negotiation, Steven. I don’t have time to argue. I need to get to SHIELD or Pierce will have my balls. Be a big boy, now.” Brock slung his duffle strap on his arm and proceeded towards the front door. There was a series of steps leading there and he could hear Steve grudgingly trailing behind him. Brock rang the doorbell and smiled when Jack opened it.

Jack’s cold eyes met Brock’s and then peered around his friend to see a pathetic looking Captain America, clearly not amused to be where he was.

“Come on in.” Jack said as he stepped aside to allow the two men to enter.

Steve stood by the door, not sure what to think or what to do. Brock spoke. “Where’s Diesel man?”

“In the backyard.” Jack was referring to his massive 120 lbs bull mastiff dog that was his prized possession.

Brock nodded. “Stevie, go out back while the grownups talk.” Steve’s eyes widened and he wanted to say something…to stick up for himself but the looks he received from both men made him keep his mouth shut. 

“The door is in the kitchen, Stevie.” Jack commanded.

The two men waited for Steve to leave and they shared a laugh.

“Jack, he almost shit in his pants when he found out he was coming here.”

“Should be a good time.”

“Here’s his bag. His collar and a few other things are in there.” Brock handed the duffle to Jack. “You know my rules. Don’t mark him up or anything like that. Okay? Other than that, have a good time.” He paused. “Oh, I made this.” He pulled a paper from the bag. 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh. It was a chart titled, Stevie’s Naughty Chart. “I love it, man. It’s almost too easy.” 

Brock walked over to the window and knocked on it to get Steve’s attention. He had been petting the massive dog tentatively when he returned inside. “Walk me out, Stevie.”

The two stood by the door. Steve was trying to keep himself together but there was a large growing pit in his stomach. “Be a good boy, baby.” He leaned in kiss him. “Uncle Jack will report to me if you aren’t. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Steve responded in a heavy voice.

“Love you, baby.” Brock kissed him.

“Love you too, Daddy.” Steve voice cracked.

“No worries, Rum, I’ll watch over him.” Jack said as he put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezed.

As Brock walked away, Jack shut the door.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions for what Uncle Jack can do to our Stevie, let me know. :-)


	15. Weekend at Jack's - The Start

After Brock left, Steve stood by the door in Jack’s foyer feeling like an idiot.  Jack wasn’t talking.  He simply stared at Steve assessing him.  Was Steve supposed to strip like he did for Brock?  How was he supposed to act?  Steve felt his eyes water as he acutely missed the presence of Brock.  How could he survive these days with Jack alone?

He attempted to break the silence but found he could barely make his mouth work.  What Jack must think of him!  He was pathetic!  “Um…should I remove my clothes?  That’s what I do at B-Brock’s place.”  Jack stepped closer to him and slapped him across the face hard, causing Steve to stumble backwards.

 

“Don’t be disrespectful to your Daddy by using his first name.  Remember your manners.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Uncle Jack.”  Steve fearfully responded as he rubbed his cheek.

 

“Now, your Daddy’s rules apply here as well and I have rules of my own.  We’ll address them as we go along.”  His cold, green eyes bore into Steve, causing him to look down as he stripped.  He removed his shirt first and folded it nicely and placed on the floor.  Next, his socks, and then he lowered his pants and tried to hide the fact he was wearing pink lace panties, but Jack placed a hand on his waist.  “Keep those on.”

When Steve completed his task, he waited as Jack walked around him.  “Your Daddy told me how much you love lingerie.”  He added in a mocking, sarcastic tone.  Steve had to bite his lip to prevent him from speaking out in his defense.  He wore them because Brock wanted him to.  Jack chuckled.  “Captain America loves thongs!”  He taunted as he laughed heartily.

 

Steve’s eyes watered again as he looked at Jack.  “D-Don’t.”

 

Jack own eyes narrowed at his words.  “Don’t what?”  He accentuated the last word as a threat.

 

“Please…don’t call me that.” 

 

“That’s’ what you aren’t you?  You’re Captain America, right?  And you just so happen to be Brock’s bitch as well.”  He paused.  “Just calling it like I see it.  There’s nothing wrong with it.  It’s just who you are, Stevie.”

 

“Stop.”  Steve whispered is a heavy voice.  He shuddered as Jack stepped behind him.  After Rebirth, Steve loved how tall he was finally after so many years as a pipsqueak.  But Jack was the first to be able to make him feel like he did all those years ago.  His 6 ft 5 frame dwarfed Steve.  And regardless of his strength as Captain America, he often felt like the little guy.

 

Jack started running his hands down Steve’s chest as he tweaked his nipples.  “Brock’s little slut…his little whore…his pretty girl…”  Steve couldn’t help the moan that escaped as Jack manipulated his body.  Jack whispered in Steve’s ear.  “Your Daddy needs me to take care of you…he said you are such a needy slut…your cunt needs to be filled.”  Steve gasped as Jack cupped his hardening dick.  “See?  Such a whore you are.  Already so wet for your Uncle.  Aren’t you?”  He stroked Steve through his panties and the younger man arched against him.  “Does that feel good, whore?  Do you love being a pretty little girl for your Daddy and your Uncle?  Does it feel good?”  Steve didn’t answer right away and Jack squeezed his balls causing Steve to cry out in pain.  “Answer me you fucking cock slut!”

 

“Yes!  It feels good!”  Steve panted as he felt pleasure along with pain.

 

“It feels good cause you’re just a whore…a hole to fill.  Aren’t you?”  Jack could feel Steve was about to release so he let up on the pressure.  Steve let out a disappointing groan.  “You’ll come if and only if I let you, you fucking cunt.”  He bit down on Steve’s neck as he resumed stroking the blond. 

 

“Please...Uncle Jack…please…”  Steve begged so pretty. 

 

“What are you, Stevie?”  Jack asked he sped up.  “Use your words if you want to come.”

 

“I’m a whore!”  He forced out as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the building feeling. 

 

“Are you a pretty girl…a cockslut for us…that’s all you are good for…a hole…such a pretty hole…”

 

“Please…p-please…”

 

“Come, my little slut…”

 

Steve screamed his release as his cum flooded Jack’s hand and soaked his lace panties.  He leaned back against Jack to catch his breath.  The taller man held up his hand and Steve grabbed it and brought it to his mouth and licked.  Jack shuddered as he felt the moist wet tongue lapping up his own cum.  When Steve was done, he lowered his arms to remove his panties.  The cooling release was becoming uncomfortable.

 

“I didn’t say you could remove them, Stevie.”  Jack said in a stern tone.  He walked over to the duffle and procured the collar and proceeded to place it on Steve.  “Such a pretty little pet you are, Stevie.”  He paused.  “Did your Daddy feed you this morning?”

 

“Yes, Uncle Jack.”  Steve answered, barely able to look at him.  He squirmed slightly in the cool underwear.  Jack ignored him and grabbed a paper and walked to the kitchen.  It was unspoken that Steve should follow.  Jack opened a drawer and pulled out a magnet and placed the paper on the fridge and secured it with the object.

                       

                                                _Stevie’s Naughty List_

 

Steve’s eyes widened as he saw the title and felt helpless that being at Jack’s was spiraling out of his control.  His breathing sped up a bit.

 

“Your Daddy gave this to me to make sure you are a good boy when staying here.  We will add to this list as I see fit and there will be consequences either from me or when your Daddy returns.  Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes.”  Steve choked out, fearful of making them angry. 

 

“Good.”  Jack picked up a pen.  “Now, I think that we can already add one thing to the list.”  He handed the pen over to Steve.  “You know what you need to do, Stevie.”

 

“But…”  His eyes watered as his head sunk in defeat, causing Jack to smile.  The power he had over Captain America was enough to swell his already big head.  Brock deserved a parade for his work.  With a shaky hand, Steve wrote: 

 

_I called Daddy by his name and that was wrong_

 

“Good job, pet.”  Jack patted his arm as he placed the pen on the counter.  “Now go over to the family room.  I want to watch TV.  I’ll meet you there in a moment.”

 

Steve nodded and traveled to that area.  He wasn’t sure if he should sit on the couch or the floor, so he opted for the floor.  He already was in deep trouble with Uncle Jack, he felt.  He wanted the older man to like him, so he would just have to try harder.

 

When Jack met him by the couch, the older man was naked and half hard.  Steve knew he had a big cock from the other day but getting a good look at it in daytime, it was massive.  He was larger than Brock, and larger than Steve’s enhanced cock.  It was incredibly intimidating.  Jack had a cushion with him.  He threw it down next to Steve.  Jack sat down and spread his legs.  “Your Daddy said you were a good cockwarmer.  Show me.”

 

Steve put the cushion in place and kneeled on it.  He leaned in and took Jack’s cock in his mouth.  He was so different from Daddy.  It was heavier on his tongue.  A deeper musk emanated from him. 

 

“Good boy, Stevie…good boy.”  Jack leaned back and placed his head on the couch after flipping the TV on.  He stroked Steve’s hair with one hand and held the remote in the other.  He relaxed and enjoyed the hot mouth.

 

*

 

Jack must have dozed off because he suddenly awoke when Diesel, his 120 lbs bull mastiff dog jumped on the couch.  He startled and grimaced as he jumped up slightly causing Steve’s teeth to knick his cock.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Steve straightened up and let the cock slip from his mouth.  “I’m sorry, Uncle Jack!  I didn’t mean too!”  His deep blue eyes were fearful.

 

Jack thought he could punish the boy but it technically wasn’t his fault.  “No worries, Pet.”  He pushed Diesel off the couch and the dog trotted away.  The older man looked down at Steve and stroked his head.  “Okay, Stevie.  Suck me.”

 

Steve leaned forward and took Jack in his mouth.  He licked the tip like a lollipop and then started sucking in earnest.

 

“Jesus…”  Jack groaned as the super soldier expertly went to town.  Brock had taught him well.  Soon, he stood up and started thrusting down Steve’s throat.  He didn’t give him time to adjust.  He fucked the hot, pink mouth of Captain America and his cum shot straight down his throat.  When he released him, Steve panted and gagged a bit and fell to the floor as he attempted to catch his breath. 

 

After a few minutes, Jack walked on shaky legs to Steve’s duffle.  He brought out an object and went back over to the prone soldier.  “Lay on the couch, Stevie.”  He waited for him to comply.  He sat and reached for Steve’s limp cock as he placed his cock cage on.

 

“Did I do something wrong, Uncle Jack?”  Steve asked, Jack nearly laughed at the puppy dog look on the man’s face. 

 

“No, but you had a chance to come already.  I want the cage on now.”  He smiled as he placed his clothes back on.  “Come on, Stevie.  Time to go play.”

 

Steve was confused.  When Brock declared play time they went to the playroom.  Jack walked towards the kitchen.  He leaned down to kiss Diesel and then opened the door to the backyard.  The late morning sun was bright as Steve watched Diesel take off to run round the fenced yard.  The fence was high so one could not see the neighbors.  Steve stood at the edge of the grass, feeling self conscious because he was naked and in a cock cage. 

 

“Go on, Stevie.”  Jack handed him a ball.  “Diesel loves having people to play with.”  Jack placed his sunglasses on and sat down on the patio to observe them.

 

Steve blushed as humiliation encompassed him.  He looked around to make sure no one could see him on either side of the fence.  He was too intimidated to say anything to Jack.  He walked tentatively onto the grass and Diesel saw the ball and ran up to Steve.  Not sure what to do first, Steve lowered himself to his knees and petted the massive brown and white dog.  Diesel seemed to like that and licked Steve’s face.  He couldn’t help but chuckle as the large tongue slobbered over him.  He always wanted a dog but growing up poor and with allergies that was never an option.  He threw the ball and the dog enthusiastically ran after it and returned the object.  Forgetting for the moment the strange situation, Steve began playing with the loving dog.

 

Jack snapped a few pictures and then picked up a magazine and started to read.

 

*

 

 After playtime, Jack ordered Steve to shower and he started on lunch.  He had seen Steve eat, so he knew to prepare a good amount for the super soldier. 

 

Steve walked in to the kitchen,   He looked delicious in his collar and the stark contrast of the black cock cage against his alabaster skin was enticing.  Jack ignored him for a time as he started spooning the contents into large bowls. 

 

Steve bit his lip as he shifted on his feet.  “Um…Uncle Jack, can I help with something?”

 

“Grab the utensils.”  He grabbed the bowls and walked towards the TV area.  He placed the bowls on the table and sat down.  Steve figured he should sit on the floor but Jack stopped him.

 

“I have a special chair for you, Stevie.”  Jack smirked as he pointed down to the floor.  There was a seat that resembled a large child booster seat but affixed to it was a fake cock.  Steve looked up at Jack and his mouth was open in disbelief.  “Lean over the arm of the couch.”  When Steve hesitated, Jack slapped his ass hard.  “Now, you fucking slut!”

 

Steve scrambled to comply and shivered when he felt cool lube dribbling in his crack.  He grunted when Jack’s finger probed his hole and pushed in.  He went for his prostate and Steve moaned in pleasure.  He loved the feeling so he pushed back to try to take more of the finger in.  Jack slapped him again.  “You’re such a whore, Stevie.  You don’t have permission to move.”  Steve panted as Jack used two fingers and was pushing against his spot with force. 

 

“Uncle Jack please!  Please…”  Steve could feel his cock strain against the cage.

 

“Shut the fuck up, cunt.”  He suddenly withdrew his fingers and Steve whimpered at the loss.  He pointed to the 14 inch dildo.  “Sit on it.  You should be happy; you’ll have a cock in your greedy fucking hole.”  

 

Steve teared up as he crouched down and went to his knees.  He reached behind him for the tip of the dildo.  It was slick with lube.  He backed down and groaned at the stretch.  It hurt.  He was breathing heavily as he slowly lowered himself on the object.

 

“Hurry the fuck up.  The food is getting cold.”  Jack growled.

 

Jack held his shoulders and pushed him down quickly.  Steve yelled out in pain.  Sweat began to form on his forehead.  He had no choice but to stay on his knees or the pressure against his prostate was too great.  He held onto the coffee table to steady himself. 

 

Jack placed the bowl in front of him and handed him utensils.  The older man absently turned on the TV and started watching and eating his own food.  He was oblivious to the distress Steve was feeling from his ass and his now rock hard cock.  With a shaky hand, he lowered his fork into the bowl and tried to concentrate on eating.

 

After a few minutes, he did not see Jack pick up a small remote.  Suddenly, the dildo started vibrating.  Steve dropped his fork as he arched at the sensation inside him.  “Oh, god…”  He moaned out as his whole body responded.  “U-uncle Jack…”

 

“Keep eating Stevie.  That’s all you’re going to get until dinner.  You don’t want me to add to the naughty list, do you?”

 

“N-n…no…”  He forced out as he picked up the discarded utensil again.  It was nearly impossible to complete the task but he could not risk punishment.  After about 10 minutes, he emptied his bowl.  Sweat was now pouring from his and his whole body was flushed with arousal.  His cock attempted to spill out of its confines.  And a moment later, the vibration stopped.  The only sound in the room was Steve’s harsh breathing.

 

“Move up and down on the cock, Pet.  I know how you like cocks."

 

Steve let out a sob, he felt exhausted but he moved up off the cock and then came slightly down but not fully.  He wasn’t sure if he could take any more stimulation.  “All the way down.”  Jack added as he started stroking his cock.  He loved the look of arousal mixed with distress and frustration on the captain’s face.  It was intoxicating.

 

“Fuck…keep going you cock slut.”  Jack’s stroked himself in time to the man moving up and down on the dildo.  Jack stood and as he came, shot his cum all over Steve’s face, causing him to break his rhythm. After the older man flopped down on the couch, he cracked on eye open, “Okay, Stevie, you can stop now.”  He chuckled as he left Steve hard and needing release.

 

The super soldier braced his arms on the coffee table to begin lifting off the cock inside him but Jack stopped him.  “I didn’t give you permission to do that.”  He turned Steve around with the dildo still embedded in his ass and had him face the couch where he sat.  “Clean my dick off.  Be gentle, it’s sensitive.”  He smiled as the flushed, aroused super soldier leaned down and began licking the traces of cum from his cock.  When he completed his task, Jack swiped his finger through the cooling cum on Steve’s face and in his hair.  “Forgot some.”  Steve suckled on the soiled finger and licked it clean.  “Such a fucking slut.”  Jack lightly slapped Steve’s face.  “You like cum, Stevie?”

 

“Yes, Uncle Jack.”  He answered quickly as he lowered his eyes, not wanting to anger Jack.

"Such a slut for cum. Maybe I wont feed you anything but cum for the next 3 days. What do you think, whore?" Jack didn't give him a chance to answer. He lowered Steve's mouth back onto his cock to keep it warm while he watched more TV.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stevie will spend a few chapters at Uncle Jack's if you guys have any more suggestions! Thanks for your support!


	16. Weekend at Jack's Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Steve will finally come to his senses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback provided so far. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 16 Weekend at Jack’s Part Deux

 

Jack fucked Steve’s mouth and later bent him over the arm of the couch after spending a lazy afternoon with the television in the background.  As night fell, Jack could see how uncomfortable Steve was.  He pushed a plug in and was intermittently turning it on and the vibration was driving the younger man wild.  The cock cage was still on and Jack had no intention of removing it.  Jack was immune to his puppy eyes and as bedtime arrived, he could tell Steve was nervous and unsure of how to proceed. 

 

Jack grabbed Diesel by the collar and motioned for Steve to follow them.  Jack grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and they proceeded through the ranch home to the bedrooms.

 

Steve wondered if Jack had a playroom like Brock’s.  His stomach fluttered and he felt stress trying to anticipate what Jack would do.  He was terrified of making Jack angry because Brock would be disappointed in him.  Plus he wanted to avoid punishments.

 

Jack led them to a room and put his hand forward so Steve would go in first.  The room was sparsely decorated and in the middle had a large doggy bed that was clearly for Diesel.  Steve was confused and turned to Jack.

 

“You’ll sleep here, Pet.”  He said sternly as Diesel tried to go farther into the room.  He smiled as Steve looked at him with teary eyes.  He led Diesel out and closed the door behind his dog.  He walked back over to Steve.  “Is there a problem?” 

 

“No, Uncle Jack.”  Steve practically whispered as his voice quivered.

 

Rollins smirked.  “Good,” he said as he fondled Steve’s sack through the cage causing the younger man to groan.  Jack touched the _Stevie_ collar.  “I think that should read _Brock’s Bitch_ , don’t you think?”  He said as he twisted Steve’s nipples making him cry out.  “You haven’t earned _my_ bed yet, Pet.”  He bit the side of Steve’s neck and walked over to a wall.  He removed a dog leash that hung and returned to Steve.  He attached it to Steve’s collar and led the super soldier over to the doggy bed.  He ignored the shocked look on his face as he pointed to the bed.  He said nothing as Steve lowered his body into the fur lined object.  Jack hung the leash on a hook behind the bed.  There was some give in the length but Steve’s legs were too long for the bed and he had to curl in the fetal position in order to fit.  Steve bit his lip as he tried to keep himself from losing it.  The humiliation was almost too much to bear. Jack looked down at him.  “I wouldn’t want to lose Brock’s precious little pet.”   He grinned in an evil manner.  He grabbed a blanket and threw it haphazardly over Steve and then turned and walked out of the room.  Steve allowed a tear to course down his face as he missed his Daddy.  Only once when he was bad did he have to spend the night alone in the other room.  He sniffed quietly as his stomach dropped.  He let Jack down…that’s why he had to sleep in here.  He wasn’t good enough.  He tried to fit the blanket around him as he attempted to determine the most comfortable position.  A few times he turned and the pull of the leash caused the collar to cut into his neck.  He closed his eyes and vowed to be better in the morning.

 

*

 

Steve spent a restless night on the doggy bed and before he realized it, early morning light strewn through the room.  He opened his eyes and started to rise but the leash prevented him from standing.  He knelt down as his eyes watered.  He could easily rip the leash from the wall but he wouldn’t dare upset Uncle Jack.  He started to squirm as the urge to urinate warred with his entrapped morning erection.  He wasn’t sure what to do.   Should he call out for Jack?  Was he still asleep?  He did not want to start the morning out on the wrong foot.  Steve bit his lip, pondering his options.  Suddenly, the door opened and Rollins strode through.  He stopped in front of Steve.  Jack’s morning erection leaked precum as he grabbed Steve’s hair hard and brought it down to his aching cock.  He shoved it straight back causing Steve to choke and flail until he could accommodate the length.  Jack set a punishing pace as he thrust in and mouth of the wonderful warm mouth.  Without warning, he shoved hard one more time and cum shot into the back of Steve’s throat.  Jack withdrew his flagging erection and smiled as he saw the younger man brace himself by his hand against the floor as he caught his breath and stopped coughing.  He walked over to the leash and unhooked it from the wall.  Instead of releasing Steve, he tugged on the prostrate man and started dragging him out of the room by the leash.  Steve had no choice but to follow.   Jack led him out of the bedroom into the kitchen where Diesel waited by the back door.  Jack slipped on his sleeping pants as he petted his dog.  He opened the door and Diesel ran out into the yard.  He brought Steve out by the leash. 

 

He walked him towards a bush and said to the shocked man, “If you need to piss, go ahead.”  He said in a way that dared for Steve to respond.  Jack enjoyed pushing the super soldier.  Brock regaled him with many tales of what he was able to coerce the Avenger to do.  ‘ _How fucked up was this kid_ ’ Jack thought to himself as he watched the myriad of emotions upon Steve’s gorgeous face.  He thought he would stand up for himself…perhaps he pushed him too far.  But, Steve grasped his caged cock and proceeded to piss in the bush like a good pet would.  Brock was right.  With the proper encouragement and incentive, they could make Steve Rogers do anything.  Oh man…Jack was going to have SO much fun over the next two days.

 

After Diesel and Steve completed their business, they returned inside.  Jack settled them on the couch in the family room where he decided to be nice for a change.  He glared at Steve in the manner he knew intimidated people.  “Stevie sit on the couch.”  He complied and Jack grabbed the key to the cock cage.  “You were such a good boy this morning.”  He sat next to him and stroked his soft, golden hair.  He almost laughed when a look of relief flooded Steve’s face as he leaned into the touch.  “Did you see how hard I came in your mouth?”  Steve nodded.  “Such a good cocksucker…just like your Daddy said.”  Those words made Steve smile.  Jack reached down and undid the cage.  “Good boys get rewarded.”  He placed the cage on the table with the key and picked up the remote to the plug. 

 

He turned it on a medium setting and Steve started to moan.  “Oh…”  He arched as his hardening purple appearing cock leaked.  Steve wanted so bad to touch his dick but he knew he was not allowed.  He writhed on the couch trying to control his want.  “Oh…god…oh…”  The plug’s vibration against his prostate was killing him.  “Please…Uncle Jack…please…”

 

“What do you need Stevie?” 

 

“Please…touch my cock…”  He closed his eyes but immediately opened them when he felt Jack slap his erect cock.

 

“That ain’t no cock boy.  That’s your clit.”

 

Steve didn’t care what he wanted to call it.  He just needed something touching it.  He was desperate.  “Please…touch my clit…please…I need it…OH!”  Jack turned the setting on the plug up to high.  “Fuck my pussy, Uncle Jack…please…fuck me!”

 

Jack leaned Steve back and removed the plug and threw it to the ground.  He stood up and led Steve to his bedroom and he sat back against the headboard.  “Straddle me, Stevie.”  Jack grasped his own cock and kept it steady while Steve guided his pussy onto it.  Both men groaned when he was fully seated inside Steve’s glorious hole.  “Go on…move.”

 

Steve lifted up and down chasing his orgasm.  He looked like the ultimate whore: sweating, panting, cheeks flushed.  Jack grasped Steve’s thin waist and helped him up and down.  He would never tire of this. 

 

“Please Uncle…touch my clit…please…”

 

“Okay, slut…”  Rollins jacked Steve a few times and he exploded all over his chest.  Steve wanted to fall over but the bigger man wouldn’t allow it.  He wasn’t done.  He turned them over and raised Steve’s legs and then pounded away.  When he finally released, they both lay down trying to catch their breath.

 

*

 

They both drifted for about twenty minutes until Jack spoke again. 

 

“Your Daddy tells me you like to run.”

 

Steve turned his head to face him.  “Yes.”

 

“I like to give Diesel some exercise on the weekend so put on your running gear and let’s get going.”  Jack sat up and grabbed a towel to wipe his chest of the cooling cum.  He was being nice and not making Steve lick it up.  “Is there a place you like to go?”

 

“Anywhere is fine, Uncle Jack.”

 

Sometimes he hates that Rogers is so agreeable.  “How about I punish you if you don’t tell me?”

 

Steve sat up.  “Um…I l-like to run at the National Mall.”

 

Jack ruffled his hair.  “See that wasn’t so hard was it?”

 

*

 

As they exited the car, Jack released Diesel from the back seat.  He watched Steve stretch.  He had to admit how fucking fine Steve Rogers was in and out of clothes.  It amazed him how shitty the boy’s self esteem was.  But without that, he and Brock wouldn’t have so much fun.  He couldn’t wait to push him tonight.  In the meantime, time to get some exercise.

 

“Since I’m sure you are freaky fast, I’m warning you.  Stay on the path and no wandering.  Your Daddy would kill me if I lost his Pet.  You’re lucky it’s only Diesel with his leash on.”  Steve’s eyes widened at the veiled threat.  He wanted to ask Jack if he would ever do that.  His heart pounded at the implication.  He needed to continue to be good and all would be well.   “Go on.  I’ll catch up when we are ready to go.”  Steve took off slowly and then sped off.  It was actually kind of impressive. 

 

As Jack enjoyed a slow jog with Diesel, he had expected Steve to lap him a few times but he had not seen the younger man come around yet.  For a moment, his blood boiled at the thought that he disobeyed him but as he progressed he could see Steve standing talking to someone.  Jack approached and saw Steve conversing with a handsome black man.  He stopped when he reached them.

 

“Jack.  Hey!”  Steve said as he smiled.  “This is my friend Sam Wilson.”

 

Wilson smiled at Jack and held his hand out.  Jack did the polite thing and reciprocated.  “Jack Rollins.”

 

Sam looked down at Diesel.  “Beautiful dog, man.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Jack and I work together.”  Steve informed him.

 

“I was just giving Steve shit about abandoning his running partner for the last few months.”

 

Steve looked down sheepishly.  “I’m sorry about that Sam.  Work’s been real busy.”  He couldn’t really tell Sam that everyday he wanted to run, his boyfriend was actually fucking him.  His neck heated as he felt Jack’s gaze on him.

 

“Well, since the world hasn’t seemed to end, it was probably important work.  I guess I just missed the _‘On your left’_ , a bit.”  He smiled widely as he teased the super soldier.  Jack was starting to get annoyed but kept his face straight.  Sam looked at his watch.  “Well, I’m done for the morning and I have somewhere to be.”  He clapped Steve on the shoulder.  “Don’t be a stranger, man and don’t forget about group sessions.”

 

“I won’t, Sam.  Thanks.”

 

“Nice meeting you, Jack.”

 

“You too.”  He forced a smile on his face as Sam ran off.

 

Steve looked a little nervous as he gazed up at Jack.  When Rollins didn’t react, he felt the need to explain himself.  He started to speak and Jack raised his hand to stop him.  “Get your run in.  I’m hungry.”

 

“Okay, Uncle Jack.”  He replied quietly as he ran off.

 

*

 

On the way back to the house, Jack gazed briefly at Steve.  “How do you know that Wilson dude?”  He asked in a curious manner; he did not sound angry.

 

“Oh, when I first moved to D.C. I started running at the mall and one day he was running too and we struck up a conversation.”

 

“I get a military vibe from him.”

 

“He is, or he was.  He was Air Force, 58th Para rescue.  Now, he works down at the VA as a counselor.  I went to a few of his group sessions for vets returning from war.”  Steve turned his gaze out the window.  He was feeling really low back then when he met Sam.  Attending the sessions helped but meeting Brock was the turning point for him.  

 

Jack said nothing as they continued to drive.  He would mention Stevie’s little running buddy to Brock upon his return.  Jack found he didn’t like others placing attention on Steve.  He could tell by the way Wilson eyed Rogers that he was attracted to the super soldier.  And he could see that Steve was oblivious to that fact.  The man was gorgeous but he had no idea how desirable he was.  That worked in their favor.  As Jack pulled into the driveway, he smiled knowing that Rogers was Hydra’s bitch.

 

*

 

After eating breakfast, they spent a lazy day watching TV and Jack was nice and let Steve read a book and doze off and on.  Jack had plans for the night and he wanted Stevie comfortable and compliant before he revealed his plans.

 

*

 

As evening rolled around, Jack told Steve to go shower.  He lay out clothes for him in Jack’s bedroom.  As Steve dried himself and stood in front of the mirror, Jack walked in and took the place behind him.  Staring at their reflection in the mirror highlighted how much Jack towered over Steve.  He had at least 4-5 inches on him.  Rollins reached around and lightly fondled Steve’s nipples making his gasp.  He didn’t want to arouse him too much because Steve needed to dress.  “I laid out clothes for you to wear, Stevie.  Are you going to be a good girl tonight?”  He purred in his ear.  “We’re going to head out.”

 

“Y-Yes.  I’ll be good, Uncle Jack.”  Steve assumed he placed some of his lingerie out.  It had only been a few days but Steve was getting used to feel of silk and lace on his body.  As he walked towards the bed, he smiled that the day had turned out well.  Jack was being nice and Steve was doing his best to not upset him.  He stopped abruptly when he surveyed the clothes Jack provided.  Steve said nothing and stared at them.  He startled when he felt Jack behind him.  The taller man rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder and Steve could feel him smirk. 

 

“What?  You don’t like my choice?”  He slowly spun the super soldier around and was met with teary eyes.

 

“Uncle Jack…”  Steve’s voice trembled.  “T-Those are women’s clothes.”

 

Jack looked over his head and surveyed the garments.  A cream colored lace bra and panty set was there alongside a casual blue A line dress and a white cardigan.  When Brock shared with Jack that he was going to start making Rogers wear lingerie, they had a good laugh at imagining Rogers in a blue dress.  Blue, of course, to match his baby blue eyes.  Brock knew how much Jack liked to ‘play’ with people, so he gave him permission to do whatever he wanted with Steve, as long as it didn’t involve permanent scarring.

 

Steve looked up for a moment and lost his courage and averted his eyes.  He whispered.  “I-I know I wear the under things b-but I’m not a woman.”

 

Jack grabbed Steve by the hair hard and forced his gaze back up at him.  “You are whatever your Daddy says you are.”  He replied in a menacing tone.”  He paused.  “I don’t think he’ll be happy when I tell him you gave me lip.  Will he?”

 

“No Uncle Jack!  I didn’t mean it!”

 

“Just one more thing to add to the list.”  He shook his head.  “And here I thought we would go one day without adding to it.”

 

“I’ll put them on.  I will!  Don’t add anything to the list.  Please!”  Steve begged.

 

“Oh, sweetheart.”  He said in a mocking tone.  “It’s not up for discussion whether or not you’ll put them on.  You will because whores do as they are told.  You don’t want to piss me off.  It will not be pleasant for you.”  He paused as a small sob escaped Steve.  “And just imagine what your Daddy will do when he comes home to find that his little bitch wasn’t a good girl for me?”

 

“I’m sorry, Uncle Jack!”  He couldn’t help the tear that escaped him.  He was doing so well and he had to go and fuck it up.  Daddy was going to punish him for sure!

 

Jack took a deep breath.  He was pissed and needed to let off a little steam.  “Before you get dressed, go to the playroom.”  He said in a stern tone and Steve complied right away.  He gave him a few minutes to stew and then he followed him in.  He was pleased to see that upon his arrival, Steve was kneeling against the bed.  Their methods were working, because he never told him he had to kneel.  Captain America was a natural born sub!  Who would have ever thought that?

 

He brought Steve over to a bench and laid him over it.  Steve couldn’t help it but his breathing picked up in fearful anticipation of what Jack would do.  Rollins walked over to his wall and grabbed a paddle.  He decided to use one with holes.  He walked behind Steve and touched the paddle to his bare buttocks.  “Now, this will be your punishment for questioning me.  While your Daddy isn’t here, I have taken his place.  Just because I’m your Uncle does not mean I get any less respect than your Daddy.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Uncle Jack.  I swear!”

 

“Shut the fuck up, cunt.  You’ll take your licks.  You count them out or I’ll start again.”  He reached back and swung the paddle down hard on Steve’s ass causing the younger man to cry out.

 

“Ah!”  He may be a super soldier but that hurt.  His eyes watered as he panted.

 

“I want to hear you count, bitch!”

 

“One!”

 

Jack proceeded to rain down swats and as he progressed the pain worsened causing Steve to cry out in pain.  He gave him twenty in all.  After he was done, Steve lay boneless on the bench, sweating and exhausted.

 

Jack pulled him up and led him towards the kitchen.  He wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to compose himself.  Jack led him to the list and made him write:  _I talked back to my Uncle._

When they returned to the bedroom, Jack shoved him towards the bathroom, “Wash all the sweat off.  And then hurry up and get dressed.”

 

*

 

Jack stood by the bed fully clothed as Steve dressed.  The younger man’s hands shook as he placed the lace panties on.  Jack made him tuck his cock to give the illusion of a smooth crotch.  He couldn’t get the bra on right and Jack huffed and helped him.  Steve stepped into the dress and was shocked how it fit him well.  He wanted to ask Jack some questions but was too afraid and humiliated to open his mouth.  Jack turned him around and zipped his dress up and motioned for him to place on the cardigan.  Steve face flushed in embarrassment as he realized he was in women’s clothes.  He was going to look so stupid.  He’s too big and wide to pass for a woman.  He was horrified to know that they were going to leave the house.  Jack led Steve to the bathroom where he proceeded to sit him down on a chair and start placing makeup on his living doll.

 

Jack could tell Steve wanted to ask questions but was too afraid to.  He had to keep his smile to himself as he watched Steve squirm to find a comfortable spot on his sore ass.

 

Jack methodically and skillfully placed eye makeup, concealer, powder and lipstick on the super soldier.  He had learned all this after hanging out with Brock and Victor, Brock’s stylist, for so many years.  In their younger days, they used to hang out with drag queens.  As he surveyed his work, it amazed him how much Rogers could pass for a woman.  The eye makeup made him appear to have beautiful blue doe eyes.  His cock sucking lips looked scrumptious in a tasteful shade of pink.  His features softened with makeup and as he placed the long blond wig on him, he stepped back to admire his work.  He walked over to get his phone and snapped a picture.  Steve’s eyes widened but he said nothing. 

 

“Your Daddy would want to see his pretty girl.”  He ignored the desperate look as he handed Steve some flats to slip into.  He smiled at the memory of him and Brock shopping online for supplies to dress Stevie up a few weeks ago.  Brock will love the final result.

 

“I gotta piss and then we’ll go.”  Jack excused himself for a moment and Steve had the opportunity to see his reflection in a full length mirror.

 

He stood there shocked at his appearance.  How did it turn into this?  He felt like he had no control over anything anymore.  He knew regular people did not recognize him out of the uniform but what if they knew he dressed like a woman?  Would they be disappointed?  He loved Brock but had he let things go too far?  Wasn’t this wrong?  Steve looked away from his reflection to think for a moment.  He may be no expert on relationships but perhaps his with Brock was not normal.  Brock made him so happy but there was also fear involved.  Was that okay?  Steve was so confused.  He knew he was stronger than Brock and Jack, so perhaps he should start to assert some independence.  How would they respond?  He just didn’t know. 

 

He thought back to the despair he felt after the battle of New York: lonely and searching for a place in the world.  He thought the Avengers would be a new compass for him, a support...but he was wrong.  Coming to D.C. and meeting Sam and attending groups lessened his pain but it wasn’t until he met Brock that he felt like he belonged somewhere.  Brock didn’t treat him like a relic or an idiot.  He cared for him.  He never joked about him being in the ice and seemed to want to get to know him.   He was patient with him.  

 

He tried to imagine his life without Brock…and he couldn’t.  He knew some of the things he did was because he cared.  Jack still scared him but it gave Brock peace of mind for him to be here.  He just wanted to make sure he was okay.  He understood that.  No one else would have cared what he was doing.  Steve took a deep breath as he raised his head and looked at himself again.  He did look pretty and he wondered what Brock would think.

 

Jack returned to his side and showed him a text.  “I sent your pic to your Daddy.  He sent a response.”

 

 _There’s my pretty girl.  Daddy misses you.  Love you_.

 

Steve blushed as warmth spread through him as he smiled shyly.  Jack smirked.  “Come on pretty girl.  I’m starving.”

 

TBC…


	17. Weekend at Jack's- The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Stevie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the tags added. And continued strong, sexist language, because it's Jack... A shout out to two readers who suggested bringing Diesel in the mix. It's not full on but it is in the story because it serves a purpose, you'll see. Just wanted to warn. POOR STEVE...I'm so mean to him. But he cries so pretty...**nervous smile**

Steve sat in the front seat fidgeting in the blue dress, panicking as they drove through the streets of Silver Springs, Maryland.  His ass was sore and he was uncomfortable in the garment.  Steve was scared they would head to D.C. What if he was recognized?  His heart pounded as he looked around.  To some relief, they seemed to be driving farther into Maryland.  He did not dare say a word; he wanted to avoid Jack’s wrath.    

 

They pulled up in front of a restaurant.  Steve hesitated slightly to exit the car, but resigned himself to it.  He took a deep breath as he started walking beside Jack, trying not to flinch when his hand traveled to the small of his back.  It was surprisingly gentle.

 

Jack opened the door for Steve and the super soldier wanted to scowl at him for treating him like a girl when he stopped himself.  He was the one dressed up like one, so he did not have an argument.  They walked up to the hostess and Steve couldn’t help but shrink slightly as the woman eyed him.  He was mortified that she would be able to tell that he was a man.  Would anyone say something?  He did not necessarily relax when he felt Jack’s arm around his shoulders as he announced he needed seating for 2.  As they were led to the table, Steve perused the place.  It seemed like a decent establishment with a restaurant, bar and a large area in the back that was a game room with pool tables and other activities.  The place was loud, a large Saturday night crowd present.

 

They sat down in the booth and took the menus provided.  The hostess excused herself and Steve was left staring at Jack across from him.  This was only the second time he had been out with Jack, the first time Brock was with them.  His absence was palpable and Steve’s nerves heightened as his discomfort with the situation grew. 

 

Jack said nothing for a time as he alternated between reading the menu and observing Captain America in drag.  He loved how nervous Steve looked.  His gaze darting about as he tried to make himself appear smaller than he was.  Shockingly, it was quite effective.  Steve made a beautiful woman.  When they were walking to the table, he definitely generated some looks from the men in the room.  It gave Jack such a thrill.  Their Stevie was fucking gorgeous in any form.  While he liked messing with the Avenger, Jack increasingly realized why Brock was so attached to him.  He is endearing and so full of emotion that it is easy to feel an attachment to the man.  And he is so fucked up, that he allowed them to do what they want.   He is the best lay he has ever had besides Brock.  The kid was a keeper and Jack still had plenty of fun left.

 

A waiter walked up and asked for their drink order.  Jack spoke first and ordered a beer and as Steve was about to ask for a water, Jack continued, “She’ll have a Mai Tai.” He nodded effectively dismissing the waiter for the time being.

 

Steve looked up at Jack and cleared his throat a bit before trying to find his voice.  “Um...Uncle Jack.  What is a Mai Tai?”

 

Jack leaned back and spread his arm on the back of the booth.  “It’s a chick drink.”  He smirked.  “You’ll like it.”

 

“You know…that…um…I can’t get drunk, right?”

 

“Then I guess you’ll just have to drink it for the taste.”

 

Steve nodded as he looked down again at the menu to decide what to order.  He was so hungry, but didn’t want to be rude and order too much.

 

“What are you getting?”  Jack asked.

 

Steve shrugged his shoulders as he bit his lip.  “Not sure…I’m not too hungry.”  Steve yelped slightly when Jack suddenly grabbed his wrist.  He wasn’t hurting him, but it happened fast. 

 

“What did I say about lying, Stevie?”

 

Steve sighed.  “Alright.  I’m really hungry, okay?”  He replied  in an almost petulant voice. 

 

“Good girl.”  He smiled and when the waiter returned, he ordered two appetizers and gourmet burgers for them.

 

Steve eyed the drink in front of him with suspicion.  He took a sip and was surprised as the flavors were pretty good.

 

“Like it?”

 

“It’s okay.”  Steve replied as he continued to imbibe with a small smile on his face.

 

*  

 

When they completed dinner and dessert, Jack led them over to the large bar area.  He had Steve sit down on a stool as he motioned to the bartender who was an older gentleman that appeared to be in his fifties.

 

“Jackie!  Son of a bitch!”  The older man smiled as he the two shook.

 

“Eddie.  How’s it going, man?”  He said with a genuine smile.  Steve sat shocked to see Jack this relaxed.  The only other person he had seen Jack like this was with Rumlow. 

 

“Some of the boys are in the back playing pool.”  Eddie replied as he turned towards Steve.  “And who is this?”  He said slyly as he focused on Steve.  The super soldier wasn’t used to being under this type of scrutiny and found himself blushing. 

 

“This is Stephanie, Brock’s girl.  He’s on a mission so I’m keeping an eye on her.”  Jack said as he rubbed Steve’s back. 

 

“Nice to meet ya.”  Eddie said.

 

“You too.”  Steve answered quietly as he forced a smile on his face.

 

“Hey, hook her up with a drink while I say hi to the guys.”  Jack asked Eddie.

 

“Sure thing.”  He responded.  “Any requests, Stephanie?”

 

“Whatever is fine, thank you.”  Steve replied as he looked down.  As he walked away to fulfill the order, Jack leaned in and spoke to him.

 

“I’m going go over there for a few minutes.  And since I’m nice, I won’t take you because I’m sure that would make you uncomfortable.  Am I right, Stevie?”  Steve nodded.  “Just stay here and be a good girl.  Don’t make a scene.  Okay?”

 

“Okay, Uncle Jack.”  He patted him on the back and walked off.  Eddie returned a few minutes later.  “Here you go.”  He handed him a glass with a fruity looking concoction.  “What’s a nice girl like you doing with a dog like Rumlow?”  He said in a playful tone.  He could tell the bartender was fond of both of Jack and Brock.  Steve laughed as he sipped his drink.  Eddie was called away to another part of the bar and smiled as he left Steve on his own.  Steve looked across the room to see Jack conversing with three men.  He knew Jack was former military like most of the STRIKE team.  Steve postulated that they were former men he served with.  He saw Jack laughing with them.  He always seems so serious at SHIELD.  He took a deep breath as he returned his attention to his drink.  Suddenly someone bumped into him and caused his drink to run over slightly.

 

“Oh!  Sorry, gorgeous!”  A tall, well built man slurred out as he took the bar stool next to Steve.  The super soldier frowned as he grabbed a napkin to dry off his arm.

 

“Let me help with that.” The stranger added as he rubbed his arm with his own napkin.

 

Steve gently grabbed his hand and removed it from his arm.  “Um.  That’s’ okay.  I’ve got it.”  Steve responded tightly, trying to will himself not to just punch the man literally across the room.  But, Jack told him not to make a scene.  And he didn’t want to embarrass Brock by Eddie finding out he was not a woman.

 

“Come on, pretty thing.  Let me buy you a drink.”  He raised his hand.  “Bartender!”  He swayed and leaned against Steve.  He could smell the amount of liquor on the man’s breath.  Steve pushed him upright as Eddie came up. 

 

“You okay, Stephanie?”  He asked with concern.

 

“Yeah.”  Steve answered with clenched teeth.

 

“Hey!”  The drunk man continued, “get her ‘nother one that’s she’s having.”  He gestured towards Steve.

 

“Um.  I’m fine.”  Steve responded as he felt the man’s hand on his leg.  He cleared his throat as he stood.  He looked at Eddie.  “Yeah.  So I’m going to go the restroom.”  Steve said as Eddie knowingly nodded.  As he walked away, he heard Eddie tell the guy that he was cut off.  When he arrived at the restroom, luckily it was gender neutral and private so he went in and locked the door.  Back in the forties, he hated those kind of guys that harassed dames like that.  Even though he was a runt, he tried to step in and defend the women and they were so grateful; even though he often was beat up over it.  All he wanted to do was pummel the guy, but he didn’t want to cause a ruckus.  He tried to stand over the toilet and urinate but the dress was in the way so he had to sit down like a girl.  It was so humiliating.  After spending some time in the bathroom and tucking his cock back away, he smoothed the dress down and checked the mirror to make sure his get up was presentable.  With a deep breath he opened the door and starting walking back towards the bar.  As he neared exiting the hallway he stopped because the creep was back.  He cut Steve’s path off and the idiot looked down at the super soldier.  “You never got the drink I ordered you.”  He grabbed Steve’s wrist.

 

“Listen, guy, you need to back off…”  Steve responded as he rolled his eyes.  He was going to shove the guy a bit to give him the hint when suddenly the man yelped as Jack yanked him off of Steve.  The cold look was back in the STRIKE team member’s eyes as he held the drunk man by the collar.

 

“Go wait in the car,” he said to Steve without eyes on him.  He was focused on the intoxicated harasser. 

 

“But…”  Steve interjected but then he realized Jack wouldn’t listen to him.  He took the keys offered and went to Jack’s truck.  Steve hated this…at times Jack and Brock made him feel less like a man.  He was in women’s clothing for god sakes!  Why couldn’t he stand up to them?  He knew they were protective and that Brock cared, but he was always so confused with these two.  Steve sighed as he sat down heavily in the cabin waiting for the older man to return.  He wanted to rip off the wig.  He thought better of it because he did not want to see the reaction when Jack returned. 

 

After ten minutes, Steve started to worry.  What was he doing?  Steve figured Jack would punch the guy a few times (which is what Steve wanted to do) and return. After mulling his options, Steve decided to go searching for Jack.  He went to the side of the building when he heard some grunts.  He rushed over to see Jack kicking the shit out of the guy.   Steve grabbed Jack’s arm and looked up at him.  “You’re going to kill him!”

 

Jack stood back breathing heavily as he surveyed the damage he inflicted.  He spit on the guy and grabbed Steve by the arm and led him back to the car.  He was livid.  Fucking idiot thinks he can touch what’s his.  Jack started the truck and they drove back to his house in silence.  Steve wanted to say something but honestly Jack was scaring him right now.  He looked like he could murder someone.  He was as focused as he gets on STRIKE missions.

 

When they walked through the front door, Steve stood by it while Jack walked into the kitchen and grabbed some water.  He gulped it and then turned to Steve.  He walked back towards him and as he looked down at the super soldier, Steve had to avert his eyes.  The look he was given was so intense.

 

Steve searched for what to say.  “I…I didn’t mean for things to end up like that, Uncle Jack…he just wouldn’t go away.  I figured if I punched him or something that I ‘d make a scene.”  He said as he bit his lip. 

 

“Not your fault, Stevie.  The guy was a fucking asshole.” 

 

Despite those words, Steve walked over to his Naughty List.  He looked at Jack with his big blue eyes.

 

“Do you think you need to add something, Stevie?”

 

“Yes, Uncle Jack.”  Steve answered quietly.

 

The older man stroked his face gently.  “What did you do wrong?”

 

“I...I didn’t stay in the car when you told me to.”

 

Jack appeared to be thinking as he stared at Steve.  He took a deep breath as he slid the wig off of Steve and unzipped the dress.  He had him step out of the blue garment leaving Steve in the bra and panties.  He stroked Steve’s face and leaned in to kiss him.  Steve whimpered at the gentleness and then as Jack thrust his tongue in letting him take control of devouring him.  He smiled down at Steve as he led him to the couch.  Jack removed his clothes and unhooked Steve’s bra and slid the panties down.  He had the younger man straddle him.  “You were such a pretty girl, Stevie…”  Jack groaned as he sucked on Steve’s nipples.  “My friends wanted to fuck you.”

 

“Uncle Jack…”  Steve arched as the sensation was building.  Jack started stroking his cock and Steve wanted nothing more but to cum.  Jack gathered the pre cum leaking from Steve and circled his tight hole.  Steve moaned as he was fingered.

 

“Love your tight pussy…”  Jack panted as he leaned in to kiss Steve.

 

“In me, Uncle Jack…want you in me!”  Steve exclaimed as the long fingers hit his prostate.

 

“In your what, baby?”

 

“Uh!  My pussy…want you in my pussy!”  Steve responded as he took the initiative to lean up and lower himself on Jack’s large, hard cock.   It hurt but felt so good.

 

Jack grabbed Steve small waist and started helping him move up and down.  “Fuck, Stevie…you have to best pussy…”

 

“Oh…oh!”  Steve loved the slide in and out.  He closed his eyes as he allowed the feeling to encompass him.  It felt so damn good.  “Oh…gotta cum…Uncle Jack…please!”

 

“Cum, Stevie...”  The younger man shot his load but Jack wasn’t done.  He kept moving him up and down on his cock, the sensitivity causing Steve to cry out but Jack didn’t care.  He kept going and as he reached his climax, he screamed his release as it flooded Steve’s insides.

 

The two sat there panting as they came down from their high.  Steve flopped forward and he rested on Jack’s shoulder as the softening cock twitched inside him. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Jack’s arms encircle him.  He loved how caring Jack seemed at the moment.  It was like when he was with Brock.  The touching was part of what he craved so much when he woke up in this century.  It made him feel grounded; it made him feel present.  Until he came to D.C., no one had really touched him in a supportive or loving manner. 

 

Jack kissed his head and extricated him from his lap.  He walked Steve to the bathroom and wiped him down.  He also washed off all the makeup.  Steve was nearly dead on his feet.  Jack led him back to Diesel’s bed.  He attached the collar to Steve and helped him lay down.  He attached the leash to the collar.  While disappointed that he didn’t yet earn a place in Jack’s bed, Steve was too tired to think if that meant anything.  He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 

*

 

After watching some TV, Jack rolled off his bed and went to the utility closet.  He grabbed a bottle and walked into the bedroom where Steve slept soundly.  He had rolled over and his legs spilled out of the doggy bed.  He was careful not to awaken him.  He took the bottle and sprayed a substance over the lower part of Steve’s body.  He smiled evilly as he made his way back to his room.  Steve had been a bad boy when he left the car.  Jack was pissed that he stopped him from beating the guy within an inch of his life.  Jack had no qualms about finishing the guy off.  He was Hydra.  He was well skilled in making people disappear.  While he was incredibly protective over Stevie, the kid fucked up.  And he would pay the price soon.  Jack couldn’t wait.

 

*

 

As light streamed through the room indicating early morning, Steve groaned as he felt a tickle to his cock.  He felt like he was dreaming…and it was a good dream.  “Uncle Jack…”  He groaned as a particular lick caused him to arch and his eyes opened and he nearly screamed as he saw Diesel with his nose buried against his hardening cock.

 

“Ah!  No, Diesel!”  Steve said as he gently grasped the large dog’s head and pushed him away.  Diesel growled as he returned and licked at Steve’s cock and his nose digging for his asshole.  Steve moaned as his cock started to leak.  He sat up as best he could, being secured by a leash to the wall.  “Diesel.  Stop, boy.  Stop.”  He pushed him again.  Diesel growled again and bared his sharp teeth as he tackled Steve to his back.  He began licking at him again.  Steve moaned as he tried to push him away, but the dog wouldn’t budge.  Steve was mortified, as he tried to control his reaction to the long, hot tongue.  He didn’t want to use too much force and hurt the dog.  Jack would kill him for sure.

 

“What the fuck is going on in here?!”  Jack’s voice bellowed in the room as he stood looking at a prone Steve, flushed and panting as his dog tongued the super soldier’s cock.  “What the fuck, you God damn slut!”

 

“No, Uncle Jack!  Diesel came in here and I tried to get him off of me!”  Steve pleaded.

 

Jack pulled Diesel towards him.  He had a death grip on the collar; Diesel was actively trying to get back to Steve.  He pushed Diesel out of the room and closed the door.  They could hear Diesel clawing at the door. 

 

Jack grabbed the leash and unhooked it.  He appeared livid.  Steve trembled as he got to his knees.  “Please, Uncle Jack.  I tried to move him away.  I swear!”  A tear rolled down his face.  He was so ashamed as he saw Jack glance down at his erection.

 

“I know your Daddy said you were a slut, but even I’m amazed how much of one you are.  You were groaning like a god damn porn star when I walked in.  What the fuck?”

 

“No, Uncle Jack.”  Steve’s voice cracked with emotion.  “I tried…I tried…” he trailed off when he realized Jack didn’t believe him. 

 

“You are fucking Captain America.  Like you can’t get a fucking dog off you.” 

 

“I didn’t want to hurt him!”  He looked up with desperate eyes.

 

“You are so pathetic that you want to get tongue fucked by a dog.”

 

“No!”  He started hyperventilating.

 

“After I treated you so well yesterday.  I took you out, we had a nice time.  I didn’t punish you for not fucking listening about staying in the car.  And this is how you pay me back?  You let _my_ dog tongue fuck you?”  He hauled Steve up by the leash.  The collar cut into his neck choking him for a time.  “YOU GOD DAMN SLUT!”  He said as he slapped Steve across the face.

 

There was a large red mark on his cheek.  Jack knew it would fade.  He still liked seeing it there, though. 

 

“I’m sorry, Uncle Jack.  I didn’t mean to!”  Jack didn’t answer as he started walking away, tugging Steve by the leash.  Occasional sobs came out of Steve as Jack led him into the playroom.  He threw Steve down on the bed and quickly secured him in cuffs.  He lowered a harness from the ceiling similar to the one Brock had and secured his legs wide leaving his cock and ass accessible.

 

“I know you can break out of this if you want but I know you won’t.”  He said in a menacing tone.  “I doubt even _you_ will fuck up even more than you have.”

 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry.”  Steve replied as tears poured from his eyes.

 

“Why are you sorry Stevie?”  Jack asked as he stood over him.  “You looked like you were having a pretty good time to me: moaning like the fucking whore you are.  Admit it,” Jack said as he twisted Steve’s nipples causing the younger man to cry out, “It felt good to have Diesel’s tongue at your pussy.”  He smirked in an evil manner, as Steve’s face flushed and his eyes widened.

 

“No!  Uncle Jack…I didn’t want it.”  He said as he strained against the cuffs. 

 

“You are a fucking liar.”  Jack said as he attached nipple clamps to Steve.

 

“Ah!!”  He screamed as the bite of the clamps shot pain through him.

 

“God damn fucking whore you are, Stevie.  Brock saw it from the moment he met you.  Walking around like you do: such a fucking tease when underneath you are a kinky little bitch.”

 

“Please, Uncle Jack…I’m sorry…”  Steve sobbed as he taunted him.

 

“Any way you can get off works for you, huh?  I didn’t satisfy you enough last night when I came in your pussy?  You need Diesel tonguing your clit, you cunt?”  Jack slapped him again.  He ignored the pleading, remorseful eyes of the super soldier.  “Imagine what your Daddy will think when he finds out about this?  His needy, sweet little bitch…”

 

“NO, Uncle Jack!  Please!  Please!  I’m sorry!”  Steve hicupped as he cried.

 

“Admit it, Stevie…you loved Diesel sucking your clit!”

 

“No!”

 

“So you’re cock wasn’t hard when I walked in?”

 

Steve panted as he considered his answer.  “M-My morning…”

 

“No, whore, don’t blame it on morning wood.  You clit was leaking big time.  You loved it!”

 

Steve sobbed as he turned his head away.  He couldn’t handle the anger and disappointment rolling off Jack.  And the thought of Brock finding out?  He cannot fathom that.  He felt his head turn as Jack grasped his chin hard.  “I can’t wait to add this particular thing to the list.  Not only are you a liar but also a kinky little bitch.  I’m not sure your Daddy will approve!”

 

“Please…”  His voice quivered. 

 

“Admit it, Stevie…you liked it…you didn’t try hard enough to stop it.  What a deviant little shit you are.”

 

Snot poured from his nose as the tears continued.  He gasped as Jack grasped his softening cock.  “See?  Going all soft now.  I bet I can fix that.”  Steve’s eyes widened as Jack stepped out of the room as he heard the scratch of nails on the floor as he returned with Diesel in tow.  Jack smiled down at Steve as he released Diesel who pounced onto the bed and began licking at Steve ass and cock again.  The dog couldn’t resist after Jack sprayed pheromones all over Steve earlier.

 

“Uncle Jack. Please stop!  Please!”  Steve began hardening with the stimulation on him.  “Oh, god…please…no!”  He arched as the sensation flooded him.  The long hard tongue rimmed him and it felt wonderful.  

 

“Look at Diesel eating your pussy…you little fucking whore.  Look how hard your clit is you slut.” 

 

“No…please…no…”  Steve tried to will himself not to respond but the wetness around his ass was causing his hole to open and the tongue was getting inside.  “No…please…”

 

“I know you want to cum you little whore.  Such a bitch you are, Stevie…maybe I should let Diesel breed you.”

 

“Ah…ah…AHHHH!”  Steve’s cum shot out of him as he had one of the strongest orgasms of his life.  He sagged down against the bed as he silently cried, the shame was overwhelming.

 

Jack saw Diesel’s cock emerging but he decided to put an end to the torture for now.  He thought how much fun that was.  Brock would love watching the feed later.  He took Diesel from the room and released him in the backyard before returning to the super soldier’s side.  He saw how he was a bit checked out at the moment.  He unhooked him from the cuffs, the clamps, and from the harness.  He stood him up and brought him to the bathroom.

 

“Clean up.  I don’t want to smell dog on your slut pussy.”  He said angrily causing Steve to flinch.

 

*

 

Jack sat watching TV as he waited for Steve to finish.  When the Avenger emerged, he appeared clean but the red rimmed eyes remained.  Steve wasn’t sure what to do so he walked over to Jack and knelt.  His voice was still heavy with emotion, “U-Uncle Jack?”

 

“Yes, Stevie?”

 

“Please don’t be mad.  Please.”

 

“”Oh, Stevie.”  He reached out to stroke his damp blond hair and the younger man flinched heavily away from the hand.  Jack let that slide.  So instead, he grabbed his face.  “You have to accept what you are.  You are a slut, a whore.  You belong to your Daddy and you belong to me.”  He said as if he was talking to a child.  “Do you understand that?”  He waited for acknowledgment of the statement.  Steve nodded tentatively.  “Your Daddy and I are the only ones who care about you, Stevie.  Why else would I have taken care of you  this weekend?  Wasn’t your Daddy right?  Didn’t you need someone to fill your pussy?”

 

“Yes, Uncle Jack.”  He answered in a whisper.

 

“Someone special like you needs that.  That’s why your Daddy and I take care of you.”

 

Steve bit his lip as he tried to reign in his emotions.

 

“No one else can.  Daddy knows what you need.  I know what you need.”  He paused.  “Even if you can’t admit it, your pussy is so hungry that it even took doggy tongue.  If you didn’t need that, then you wouldn’t have cum so hard, Stevie.  You can’t help yourself.”

 

Steve let out a sob as Jack caressed his face.  “Your Daddy will be back in a few hours.  Let’s relax a bit.  Okay?”  He stood up and removed his sleeping pants.  He made himself comfortable on the couch.  “Do you know what you need Stevie?”

 

Steve sniffed as he innocently shook his head. 

 

“That’s right.  Uncle Jack knows what you need.  Come here, baby.”  He gently grabbed his face and brought his mouth near his cock.  “I think you need something in your mouth, sweetheart.  You always need something in one of your holes.” 

 

Steve sniffed again as he relaxed.  Uncle Jack didn’t seem mad.  Hopefully he forgives him for being bad.  Steve leaned forward to take Jack’s cock in his mouth.  He sighed contentedly as the weight settled in his mouth.  He lowered his head against Jack’s thigh as his body settled against the bigger man.  His eyes fluttered closed as Jack caressed his hair.

 

TBC…

 

 

 


	18. Avengers Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's home! And then Steve gets called for a mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments and kudos and feedback is always appreciated!

Steve dozed as Jack’s cock rested in his mouth.  He felt the older man gently tap his face.  Steve’s eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Jack. 

 

“Your Daddy will be here soon, Stevie.  Let’s get you dressed and packed up.”  He removed the younger man from his cock and stood him up.  Steve was unsteady for a moment and Jack led him back to his bedroom.  He picked out some workout clothes from his duffle and a pair of cream colored lace underwear.  Steve didn’t say anything as Jack helped him step into his clothes.  He was too nervous to see Brock again to register that Jack physically dressed him.  He knew he would be in so much trouble when his Daddy sees the naughty list.  But he knew he had to face the music eventually.  He trembled as Jack stood in front of him. 

 

The taller man noticed how frightened Steve was around him now.  He accomplished his goals.  Brock asked him to continue to break down the Captain and he did just that.  Jack placed some pants on as he thought how his best friend would be so pleased with the results.  The door bell rang and Jack could sense the fear emanating from the super soldier.  He hid his smile as he walked towards the door.  He grabbed Steve’s hand.

 

Jack opened the door and there was a smiling Brock Rumlow, looking as handsome as ever. 

 

“There’s my baby.”  Brock exclaimed as he opened his arms and Steve fell into them with a whimper.  Brock kissed his head as he took in the scent of his Stevie.  He did miss him. While having regular updates from Jack helped, he was happy to be back with Steve.  He stood back to see tears in Steve’s eyes.  “Hey, sweetheart, why so sad?  Aren’t you happy that Daddy is back?”

 

Steve’s voice was heavy with emotion.  “Y-Yes.  I am.  Hi, Daddy.”  He said shyly as he blushed. 

 

Brock leaned in to kiss his lips.  “I hope you were good for Uncle Jack.”

 

“A few hiccups, Rum, but not terrible.”  Jack said as he walked over with the list folded up.  He handed it to Brock.

 

“Ok. Grab your bag, honey.  We’ll head home.  But I need to take a piss first.”  He walked to the bathroom, leaving Jack and Steve in the front hallway.

 

“U-Uncle Jack…”  Steve began but stopped abruptly when Jack held up his hand.  Steve knew Jack could have blurted out right there what his transgressions were and he didn’t and Steve was so grateful.  He thought that Jack must care for him as much as Brock did.  Daddy would punish him but at least it would be later.  “Thank you Uncle Jack.”

 

“You’re welcome Stevie.  It’s my job to help take care of you.  To help you know what you are supposed to do.”  Steve nodded his head as Brock returned.  “Be good for your Daddy.”

 

“Later, Jackie.  And thanks for watching my baby.”

 

*

 

As they drove back to his apartment, Brock noticed how clingy and quiet his Stevie was.  He grabbed his hand walking to the car and had not let go.  He watched Steve eye the list when Jack handed it him.  He knew he would get a lot of mileage out of punishing him for things, but right now, he just wanted to be inside his baby.  The three days away from him were torture.  The only consolation was he knew Jack would take care of him and discipline him appropriately. 

 

As they entered the apartment, Steve quickly disrobed and then latched on to Brock.  He trembled as he buried his face in Brock’s neck, taking in his scent that he missed.

 

“Hey, baby.”  He pulled back to look at Steve directly.  “It’s okay, sweetheart.  I’m here.”  He led Steve over to the couch and sat down.  Steve lowered himself to his knees and stared up at Brock.  “What’s going on, Precious?”

 

Steve’s voice was heavy with emotion.  “I-I just missed you Daddy.”  He said quietly as he lowered his head.  “I don’t want you to leave me.”

 

“Why would I do that, honey?”  When Steve didn’t answer he prodded some more.  “Were you good for Uncle Jack?”

 

Steve bit his lip briefly before answering, “I tried, Daddy…I really did!”  He sniffed as he looked at Brock.

 

“Are you scared of me looking at the list?”  Steve innocently nodded.  He paused to make it appear he was assessing the situation.  He knew everything that transpired while he was gone.  His best friend was masterful in furthering his baby’s training.  This is exactly where he wanted his Stevie to be at this point.  “Right now it doesn’t matter, baby.  I’m happy to be home and I just want to feel your pussy right now.  We’ll deal with those things later.”  He stood and began removing his clothes. He led his boy over to the bedroom.  “Lay on the bed, Stevie.”  He waited for him to comply.  “Good girl.”  Brock smiled as he admired the gorgeous body in front of him.  He was half hard already.  Fuck, he had missed him.  “Open your legs, baby.  Show me that tight pussy of yours.”  Steve grasped his thighs as he spread his legs as far apart as he could, showing off his pink rosette.  He heard the lube opening up and then felt a slick finger at his hole.  He moaned as Brock slowly penetrated him.

 

“Missed you, Daddy.”  He groaned out.

 

“Missed you too, baby.  Your cunt is still so tight.”  He smiled.  “Did Uncle Jack take care of your pussy while I was gone?”

 

“Yes…”  He arched as Brock hit his prostate.  “U-Uncle Jack took good care of me.”

 

“Good, because your pussy is so needy isn’t it, baby?”

 

“Yes…yes Daddy!  N-Need it!”  He exclaimed as Brock pushed two fingers in.

 

“Are you my pretty whore, honey?”  Brock added as he removed his fingers.  He wanted a snug fit for his thick cock.

 

“Yes, Daddy.”  Steve smiled up at Brock.

 

“Are you always going to be my baby?”  The older man asked as he nudged his cock against his entrance.

 

Steve’s heart warmed at the promise Brock’s words carried.  “Yes, Daddy…forever….”  He closed his eyes at the burn when Brock plunged into him.  While Jack made him feel good, nothing felt like his Daddy.  It was like Steve was made just to take his cock.  He hit Steve’s prostate straight away causing him to arch in pleasure.

 

“Fuck, baby…missed your pussy so much,” he panted as he fucked in and out.  He knew he wouldn’t last long, especially with the noises Stevie made as he hit his magic spot.  He rivaled any porn actor.  “Jesus!  Fuck!  Fuck!”  He shot his load nearly at the same time Steve came as well.    He flopped down on Steve, not bothering to wipe off the mess between them.  When he regained his equilibrium, he rolled off and gathered his boy into his arms.  Steve wrapped one leg around Brock’s and snuggled his face into his neck.

 

“Daddy…”  Steve whispered as he clutched his chest.

 

Brock lay back sated.  He was happy to be home and with his Stevie on his arms.  The summit was uneventful, thank goodness.  In between conference times, he was able to spend time with his father and he always enjoyed that.  Meeting with his dad gave them the opportunity to discuss Insight plans further.  He finally convinced Pierce to remove Rogers from the target list.  Brock reassured him that if he couldn’t turn him, then they’d wipe him.  The Russians wiped Barnes for decades and when Pierce got hold of him, the Winter Soldier only required a wipe a few times.  James had been stable for years and had not required sitting in the dreaded chair for some time.  He was firmly on the side of Hydra.  He was an invaluable weapon for their cause and a solid support for Brock and Pierce.  His dad tried to play off that he cared for very little (except Brock of course!) but Brock knew better.  Pierce only loved three things in life: Power, Brock, and James.  Everything else was insignificant and collateral damage.  After many hours of discussion, Brock finally convinced his dad to get on board with Rogers being on their side.  With him, Hydra would be unstoppable and Brock couldn’t give up on his baby.  It filled such a need in him to dominate and care for his Stevie.   He loved him but he was the ultimate toy and nothing would take him away.  And Jack helped solidify Steve’s dependence on STRIKE.

 

The super soldier shifted his arms as he shivered.  Brock could tell he was cold.  He reached over and grabbed the blanket and placed it over them.  He tightened his arms around him as they both closed their eyes to take a well sated nap.  Brock smiled in anticipation of punishing Steve for his misdeeds while he was away.

 

*

 

When they woke a few hours later, Brock left Steve on the couch while he cooked them a late lunch.  Brock loved cooking for them.  He was a gourmet chef and Steve devoured his food.  As he placed the finishing touches on the meal, Steve’s phone rang.  It was a ring tone Brock was unfamiliar with.

 

“No.”  Steve whined as he rolled off the couch and grabbed his phone.  He answered with a “Yes, sir.”

He nodded his head a few times and ended the call with, “I’ll be there in thirty.”  He ended the call and lowered his head.

 

“What was that, Stevie?”

 

“Avengers business.”  In the over six months they have been together, Steve had not received any Avengers calls.  Brock sensed Steve did not want to go, but he really had no choice.

 

“Was that Fury?”  Brock asked.

 

“Yeah.”  Steve absently nodded as he went to get dressed.  “Um, Daddy?”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“”Can I wear regular underwear?”  His voice shook slightly.  The thought of wearing lingerie under his uniform scared him greatly.

 

Brock’s eyes narrowed.  He could make him, but he was proud of Stevie for asking permission.  “Such a good boy, Stevie.  Of course, you don’t have to put on the panties.”  He replied as he stroked his hair and kissed him on the lips.  He watched him dress and grab his shield.  “Is your uniform at the Triskelion?”  Steve nodded.  “I’ll drive you, sweetheart.”  He paused as they began to walk towards the door.  “Now, Stevie, when you come back, we’ll have to address the Naughty List.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”  Steve answered with fear in his eyes.

 

*

 

Steve sat in the Quinjet on the way to Avengers Tower in New York.  He felt  a little guilty that he was annoyed at the call.  Brock had just returned home and now he was separated from him again.  Captain America tried not to be selfish but Steve Rogers did not want to head to New York.  He had not seen Tony, Thor or Banner in over a year since his move to D.C.  He had contacted Stark once, but Tony did not seem interested in talking to him.  During the Battle of New York, their heated words under influence of Loki’s scepter were harsh.  Steve apologized prior to departing but Tony blew him off.  Steve was willing to admit that he had been wrong in his first opinion of the man who was Iron Man, but it was not a conversation Tony wanted to have.  Steve was under the impression that Stark did not like him.  He was not sure why.  The one time he mentioned Howard, Tony became quiet and told him his dad was an asshole.  After that he walked out of the room. 

 

After waking from the ice, learning that seventy years had transpired was devastating to him.  Not only was the loss of Bucky fresh in his mind but to learn that all his friends had lived their lives and were dead was a burden almost too much to bear.  When Fury told him about Tony Stark, there was a glimmer of hope within Steve that there was at least a small connection to his previous life.  The fact that Tony detested Howard and showed no interest in developing a relationship was a bitter pill to swallow.

 

Steve sighed.  He was nervous to see the group again.  Apart from the few instances with Natasha and Clint, Steve had not seen the others since the Battle.   He hoped that he can try to fit in the group.  He knew from Natasha and Clint that they have all seen each other on occasion, but Steve was the only left out of the mix.  It made him feel like the 95 lbs runt that no one asked to play on the playground.  He cursed himself for being so sensitive.  He needed to focus on the task at hand.   Hopefully this mission would be quick and he could return to D.C. soon.

 

*

 

After Steve placed his uniform on, he rode up the elevator to the conference room where the Avengers were seated.

 

“Ah, Capsicle,” Tony smirked, “welcome back to New York.”  


Steve clenched his teeth.  He detested the nicknames Tony called him.  He felt they were rude and insensitive.  But he wanted to get along with the group, so he squashed those feelings and politely answered, “Tony.”

 

“Hey, Cap.”  Banner added.

 

Thor smiled as he exclaimed, “Captain!  You are looking well.”  Thor strode over to him and slapped on the shoulder, perhaps a little hard, causing Steve to flinch slightly.  He hoped no one noticed.

 

“Hi, Thor, Bruce.”  Steve forced a smile on his face.  He wanted to appear comfortable in the group but it was hard. 

 

“Cap.”  Clint said from his perch on the window sill.  Natasha nodded her greetings.

 

“Now that our band is back together,” Tony interjected, “Jarvis get Fury on the screen so we can see where One Eye is sending us.”

 

*

 

The mission had been fairly simple.  Tony’s pain in the ass competitor Justin Hammer manufactured killer robots that tried to terrorize Manhattan and the surrounding boroughs.  They handled the threat well and efficiently.  Of course, Steve dealt with Tony’s attitude and the older man only occasionally taking direction.  But, he had to count the victory as a major win.  By the next day, Hammer was in SHIELD custody and no civilian lives were lost in the melee. The group was relatively uninjured as well.  Steve took a hit in the side from a repulsor but it wasn’t anything too serious.

 

After debriefing, that evening found the Avengers in the common area toasting to their victory.  Joining them were Pepper, Jane Foster and Betty Ross.  Everyone looked happy and content, sharing stories and enjoying the company.  Clint and Natasha sat together on a loveseat while the others also saddled up next to their significant others.  Steve tried to engage in some conversations with his teammates.  He inquired about what had occurred in their lives since they last spoke.  They discussed his role on STRIKE and what new combat styles he had incorporated into his fighting.  They inquired about his ‘Captain America Sees America’ road trip, as Tony aptly dubbed it.  But…no one asked about _him_.  About Steve.  No one asked how he had adjusted to being a stranger in this century.  No one asked about how he coped with the fact that he was on the front lines of WW2 recently in his timeline.  Maybe it was unfair of him to expect that from them.  He wasn’t sure.  All he knew is that he wanted to go back to D.C.  Back to Brock and Jack and running with Sam and to his STRIKE team.  They seemed to care for him.  He wasn’t just Captain America to them.

 

As they sat commiserating, Steve brought out his phone and sent a text to Brock.  _Can you send a Quinjet to Avengers Tower?_

A few minutes later he received an answer: _30 minutes._ Steve smiled warmly.

 

Tony had Jarvis queue up a movie and as the group settled in, twenty minutes or so later, Steve quietly left.  No one seemed to notice.  He rode up the elevator to the designated equipment room gathered his Shield and uniform.

 

He returned to the elevator and asked Jarvis to take him to the roof. 

 

Tony stood up to refill his scotch and Jarvis informed him of the approaching Quinjet and that Captain Rogers was on the roof.  Seemingly confused, he rode the elevator up and with sound of the jet approaching he stood in front of the Captain.

 

“Going somewhere, Freezer Burn?”

 

Steve steeled himself to not punch Stark off the roof.  He took a deep breath, tried not to wince as there was a slight pain in his side and answered, “Mission is over.  I’m going back home.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrow.  “Since when is D.C. home?  I’m sure you are offending diehard Brooklyn folk by saying that.  I’m surprised you didn’t settle there.”

 

“I can’t afford to.”

 

“Come on,” Stark chuckled, “I’m sure back pay from the Army would more than make up for that.”

 

Steve didn’t answer as the Quinjet started landing.

 

“Come on, Cap.  Team bonding and all.”

 

“I think the team has bonded plenty without me.”  His voice was even to keep his emotion out of it.

 

Tony didn’t answer as he looked a little taken back by the statement.  “Cap…”  He said lightly grabbing his arm.  Steve was a bit surprised by the sudden movement and jumped slightly.

 

Before walking away, he said, “By the way.  I’m not just Cap or Captain or Freezer Burn or Capsicle…my _name_ is Steve.”  He turned and walked towards the Quinjet and boarded the vehicle so he could return home.  He left a stunned and speechless Tony Stark on the roof alone.

 

*

 

When he was in the air, Steve felt he could take a deep breath.  He leaned back and closed his eyes.  His phone dinged and he smiled when he saw the message.

_Rumlow: Is the package on the way to D.C.?_

_Steve: Yes_

_Rumlow: Good.  Grab a car or Uber and come to Jack’s._

 

*

 

Tony returned to the commons and paused the movie, causing Clint to throw a pillow at him.

 

“What the hell, Stark?”

 

Tony looked perplexed, causing Natasha to sit up as she looked around.  “Where’s Steve?”

 

“So, um…he…left.”

 

“Why is that, Tony?”  Thor asked.

 

“He said he wanted to go home.  The mission was done.”

 

Bruce removed his glasses and started to clean them.  “Did the Captain seem a little off?”

 

“What does that mean, Banner?”  Thor asked genuinely curious about Migardian colloquialisms.

 

He placed his glasses back on.  “It means he was not acting in a normal manner for him.  I’m not sure what to say, really.  He seemed jumpy and guarded.  I haven’t spent any time with him after Loki wreaked havoc on the city.”

 

“The Captain was engrossed in the battle plan for the fight.  But he also appeared saddened.”  Thor added and his face fell a bit.  “I have not seen him either since we defeated Loki.”

 

“Cap seemed fine to me.”  Barton added with a shrug.

 

“What did he say to you, Tony?”  Natasha asked. 

 

“I asked him to stick around for team bonding and he told me the team had bonded plenty without him.”

 

Pepper interjected.  “When was the last time you saw him Tony?”

 

He thought for a moment.  “I don’t know.  Like a year ago.  I think he called me back then.”

 

“A year?!”  Pepper exclaimed.  She hit Tony on the arm. 

 

“What?  We haven’t had any world ending disasters since the Battle of New York or anything like that!  He went off on his road trip, Pep!”

 

“But you’ve seen the others.”  She added.

 

“It just kind of happened that way, Pep.”  Tony answered in his defense, trying to deflect his guilt away.

 

Pepper looked around at the group.  “You are all supposed to be his teammates.  Can you imagine what it must be like to be him?  Dying for your country?  Losing your best friend?  Waking up in a new century and everyone you knew was dead or ninety?  I can’t imagine it!” 

 

“I had never truly considered the predicament that our Shield Brother may have endured.  He is so heroic and focused.”  Thor said.

 

“And Cap grew up in a time where men didn’t burden others with their issues.”  Bruce replied, feeling guilty that he was so wrapped up with his life that he never considered to reach out to Steve.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Tony laughed nervously, “that’s the other thing.”

 

“What other thing?”  Clint asked.

 

“He got in my face when I called him Cap and Freezer Burn.”

 

“Freezer Burn, really Tony?”  Pepper lightly hit him again.

 

“What did he say?”  Natasha asked.

 

He cleared his throat.  “He kind of yelled at me that his name wasn’t just Cap or Freezer Burn or Capsicle.  That his name was Steve.”  Tony had the decency to look ashamed.

 

“I call him Steve.”  Natasha said.

 

“Oh, the numerous times you see him in D.C., Tasha?”  Clint interjected in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Don’t throw stones, Barton.”  She threatened.

 

They all felt pretty low at the moment. 

 

“Look,” Natasha began, “I think Steve went back to D.C. because we have not made an effort to include him.  Me especially, since I am in D.C. I have checked in on him, but it probably was not enough.  The fact of the matter is we have let Steve down.  We should have done better.”  She took a deep breath.  “We will do better.”

 

*

 

As Steve drove to Jack’s, his heart fluttered in anticipation.  He couldn’t wait to see them, even though a punishment loomed in the horizon.  But, he didn’t care.  He knew they cared for him and they also showed that through disciplining him.

 

When he arrived, he eagerly left the car and practically sprinted up the steps.  The door was unlocked so he entered.  He quickly undressed and looked around.  The lights were on but the house seemed quiet.  “Daddy?  Uncle Jack?”  He called out as he walked to the kitchen. 

 

“Stevie.”  Brock answered as he and Jack exited Jack’s bedroom.  Steve smiled at the two handsome men, both clad in only pants.  Brock walked up to him and hugged him.  Steve clutched to him and Brock could feel the younger man shaking.  He ran his hands up and down Steve’s back and suddenly Steve winced when he touched the tender section of his side.

 

Brock led him over to the couch.  “What the fuck?”  He paused as Steve stared at him wide eyed.  “Are you hurt, baby?”

 

Steve shrugged his shoulders.  “Not really.”  He answered softly.  “Just a repulsor hit.  It’s healing already.”

 

Jack narrowed his eyes.  “Really?”  He poked the area causing Steve to jump.  “Did you get checked out after the mission?”

 

“There was nothing to check out, Uncle Jack.  I didn’t even realize it until later.”

 

Brock growled.  “The other Avengers didn’t notice when their leader was hurt?”  He watched Steve drop his head as he stiffened beside them.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Daddy.  It’s fine.”  He responded in a quiet tone.  Jack and Brock shared a serious look. 

 

“Well, those fuckers don’t deserve you baby.  Uncle Jack and I are happy you’re home.”  He lifted Steve’s face to see his eyes water.

 

“You are?”  He asked in a sad voice. 

 

“Yes, baby.  You are where you belong.”  He stood up and grabbed his hand.  The three men walked to the bedroom.  As they stood by the bed, Brock removed his pants and leaned in and kissed Steve passionately.  Steve whimpered as Brock took control.  Jack stood at his back and kissed Steve’s neck as he squeezed the super soldier’s ass.

 

“Please…please…”  Steve whispered.

 

“What do you need, honey?”  Brock asked as he started stroking Steve’s hard penis.

 

“Need to feel you.”  Steve desperately began moving against Brock.

 

“Hey…slow down, Steven…” Brock replied as he tried to reign in the frantic appearing super soldier. 

 

“My name…say my name, please Daddy…”  He arched when he felt Jack slip a slick finger in his backside.

 

Brock shared another look with Jack.  They both found Steve’s behavior concerning. 

 

“Need you, Daddies…need you…”

 

Jack appeared surprised for a moment but then leaned in to speak in Steve’s ear.  “You want to feel us both, baby?

Do you need your pussy filled, Steven?”

 

“Yes…please…Daddies…”  He moaned.  Steve was so far gone with lust he did not realize he called Jack Daddy.

 

Jack extracted himself from Steve and lay on the bed.  He stroked his hard cock and rubbed precum over it.  “Give him a little prep, Brock.  The baby needs to feel us both.”

 

“Lean over the bed, sweetheart.”  Brock commanded.

 

“Please…please…”  Steve pleaded as Brock’s finger slipped in.  He moaned as Brock continued to open him up.

 

“Okay, honey…sit on Uncle Jack’s cock, baby.  Let him fill your cunt up.”  He watched as Steve lowered himself onto the older man’s raging hard on.  Jack groaned as Steve’s ass gripped his cock.  He had to breathe slowly so he wouldn’t shoot his load immediately.

 

“Fuck, Stevie,” Jack began, “your pussy is so tight…incredible…”

 

Steve closed his eyes as he arched up; pleasure flowing through him.  He felt so good when Jack and Brock were happy with him.  He felt like he was floating.

 

“Move up and down a little, Stevie,” Brock said.  “Good girl. Uncle Jack loves your tight pussy baby…”

 

“Oh, Daddy…feels so good!”

 

“Slow down, honey.  Daddy needs to be inside you too.”

 

Steve stopped for a moment as he turned to look at Brock.  The older man kissed his pink delicious lips.  He watched as Steve bit his lip.  He suddenly looked nervous.

 

“Baby, you still want to feel us both, don’t you?”  He asked in a soothing tone.

 

“Yes…yes…but Daddy, will it hurt?”  Steve looked down at Jack who squeezed his tits.

 

“You can handle it, honey.  We want to be inside you.”  Brock pushed Steve forward so his chest almost touched Jack.  He slicked up his cock as he pushed inside, groaning at the ridiculously tight fit.  “Jesus, Jack…oh fuck!”  Brock closed his eyes at the best sensation in the fucking world.  The tightness of Steve and the feeling of his cock along Jack’s…he almost came right there.  He paused as he tried to calm himself down.

 

Steve felt like he was being torn in two.  “Daddy…hurts…”

 

“You can take it, Stevie…Daddy wants you to…”  Brock said as he started thrusting back and forth.  Underneath him Jack was arching up into Steve.  They grunted and groaned as they built up the speed as they moved in and out. 

 

“Ah!”  Steve cried in pain.  Even the two hitting his prostate couldn’t make up for the fact that he ass was stretched past its limits. 

 

“Fuck!  Fuck!”  Brock thrust deeply one last time and then came inside of Steve.  Jack followed soon thereafter.  Brock pulled out of Steve and loved the cum pouring out of his stretched pussy.  He helped Steve climb off of Jack and the three lay on the bed.  Brock and Jack both enjoyed their completion but Steve had not cum.  No matter, Brock thought. 

 

Too lazy to clean each other off, Brock gathered Steve to his chest as he looked over at Jack.  The taller man smiled at Brock and leaned over Steve’s head to kiss his best friend on the lips.  Jack plastered himself against Steve’s back as the three drifted to sleep.

 

*

 

In the morning, Steve became restless.  Visions of ice bombarded his head.  His heartbeat sped up as he felt the cold of his ice prison.  He looked all around for a place to escape, all the while ice cold water rushing towards him.  He began to scream as the height of the water neared his mouth.  He knew he needed to take a deep breath.  Something began to shake him; perhaps he would be saved from the desolate freezing environment.

 

“Steve!!!”  Brock shouted as he attempted to wake the super soldier from what was obviously a horrific dream.  The younger man was thrashing and making choking noises but he was still in the throes of his nightmare.  He and Jack at first stood there watching him, hoping he would emerge on his own.  They both had plenty of experience with men and bad memories of their time at war.  Waking them from the dream was not always ideal.  But when it lasted too long for their liking, Jack grasped Steve’s shoulders.  “Wake up, Stevie.  Come on.  Wake up.”

 

Steve’s eyes shot open and he sat up.  His unfocused eyes appeared lost and frightened.  He looked upon Jack and Brock and scooted back in the bed.  He wrapped his arms around his legs as he trembled.

 

“Steven,” Brock started and he slowly crawled towards him, “it’s 2014 baby.  You are with Daddy and Uncle Jack.”  This was a rare occurrence with Steve since they started seeing each other.  A few times he woke up from nightmares and was not sure the year.  It reassured him for Brock to orient him. Those were in the first month of their relationship.  Steve slept nightmare free since then.  “Come on, baby.  You’re okay, sweetheart.”  He edged closer to him and placed his arms around him.  Steve blinked his eyes to focus them.  “There you go, baby.  There you are.”

 

“Daddy?”  He asked tentatively.

 

“Yeah, Stevie.   I’m here and so is Uncle Jack.”

 

“Sorry…”  He whispered.  “Sorry….”  A few tears poured from his eyes.

 

“No problem, baby.”  He brushed sweaty hair from his forehead as he gathered him in his arms.  “What was the dream about?”

 

Steve tightened his grip on Brock’s waist as he said quietly, “The ice…drowning…”  


Brock and Jack said nothing for a time.  Despite the fact they loved playing with their Captain, they could not imagine what he might have gone through when the plane went down.  “You’re safe with us, baby.”  Steve nodded against his shirt.

 

As Brock held Steve, he couldn’t help the anger that was building at what The Avengers had done to Steve to make his nightmares recur.  He did not like the state that he returned in from his mission.  And Jack was in agreement.  No one fucked with their boy except them.  He couldn’t wait for Insight to annihilate those assholes.

 

Brock leaned in and kissed him on the head.  After some time they helped him up from the bed.  Jack and Brock were both already dressed and led Steve to the kitchen.  A hearty meal was laid out on the breakfast bar.  Brock and Steve sat down on the stools while Jack stood behind the counter dishing out the meal.

 

Before digging in, Brock looked at Steve.  “Honey, Daddy needs to ask you something.”  He waited until he had his attention.  He placed his hand on Steve’s cheek.  “Last night when Uncle Jack and I fucked your pussy, you kept crying out for your Daddies.”

 

Steve immediately turned a crimson red as he averted his eyes.  He hadn’t realized he said that.  He was mortified.

 

Jack spoke up.  “Do you want me to be your Daddy too, Stevie?”  He watched the younger man bite his lip as he tried to turn away.  He was so embarrassed.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy, Uncle Jack….”

 

Brock furrowed his eyebrows.  “Why are you sorry, baby?  I want you to care about Jack just like you do me.  He helps take care of you.”  He said in a soothing tone as he rubbed his back.

 

“You’re not mad?” 

 

“No, honey.  Of course not.  I love Jack, baby and I love you too.”  He paused as he looked at the taller man.  “What do you think Jackie?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders in his typical nonchalant manner.  “It’s okay with me.”

 

Steve gave them a small smile as Jack bent down and captured his lips.  Fuck.  The older man couldn’t get enough of their toy.  His pathetic desperation is what makes him so perfect.

 

“Well, that’s settled, Stevie.”  Brock said with a smile as he looked up at Jack as they shared a chaste kiss.

 

“But, he can’t have two Daddies.  It’ll get pretty confusing.”  Jack added.

 

Brock thought for a moment.  “Sweetheart, why don’t you call him Papa?”

 

Steve smiled and nodded his head.  Jack returned to the food and scooped an abundant amount onto Steve’s plate.

 

“Eat up, baby.”

 

“Yes, Papa.”

 

TBC…


	19. Deeper in the Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support!

After they finished their breakfast, Brock looked at Steve, “Go shower, sweetheart, okay?”

Steve nodded and walked towards the bathroom.  Jack and Brock ogled their boy’s beautiful backside.

“Fuck, Rum,” Jack began, “I almost busted my nut when he called me Papa.”  His cock twitched at the memory.

“He’s fucking perfect.”  Brock smiled.  “You did a good job while I was gone, Jackie.  Thanks.”  He picked up his dish and brought it over to the sink.  “Because I’m nice, I’m going to give him only a light punishment for the list.  Plus, the stupid fucking Avengers did more to solidify our position than a serious ass kicking will at this time.”

“I agree.”  Jack replied.  “Oh, shit!  There is one thing I forgot to tell you.”

“What?”

“You mentioned that he liked to run at the National Mall.”

“Uh, uh.”

“So I took him and he was talking to some dude named Sam Wilson.  You know about him?”

“He mentioned something about a running buddy but I kept him in bed most mornings, so he hasn’t gone much.”  Brock smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“I had one of the computer geeks hack into the DOD.  He’s a former Airman, 58th Para rescue.  He was in the classified EXO-7 FALCON program.”

Brock’s eyes narrowed for a moment.  “That program was just a rumor.”

“Apparently not.”

“Huh.”  Sounds like a potential threat to Hydra, Brock thought.

“Plus, our Stevie has no idea how fucking gorgeous he is.  Wilson stood too close for my taste.  The way he was smiling at him…our boy was oblivious to it.”

“Let me see the info later and then I’ll add the guy to the Insight list.”

Jack nodded.

*

After his shower, Steve smiled as he thought of how loved he was.  He dried off and went back to them.

Brock looked up from the couch.  “Come here, baby.”  He reached his hand out.  Steve complied and he knelt in front of the older man.  He trembled slightly when he saw the list in his hand.  But, he would be a big boy and take his punishment.  It served a purpose and Steve knew it.

“Sweetheart, you’ve been through a lot over the last few days, so Daddy is going to go easy on you.”  He caressed his face causing Steve to lean in as his eyes watered.  “I do have a few things to say though.”

“”Yes, Daddy.”

“Baby, playing with Diesel is a no no.”

Steve looked to Jack who sat down on the recliner with a serious look on his face.

“I-I didn’t mean for that to happen Daddy, I swear!  Papa, I swear!”

Brock nodded his head.  “But Papa said you didn’t try hard enough to get him off of you, baby.”  He paused.  “You are strong, honey.  I know you could have if you wanted to.”

Steve looked down feeling great shame.

“But your clit and your pussy are so needy that it must have felt so good, huh?”  When Steve didn’t answer he lifted his chin.  “Did you cum, baby?”

“Y-Yes…”  He choked out as a tear fell from his remorseful eyes.

“If you weren’t such a little slut then you wouldn’t have cum, sweetheart.  Do you understand that?”

“Yes.”  He sniffed.  “I’m sorry.  It won’t happen again, Daddy, Papa.”

“Okay, baby.  I believe you.”  He stood up and brought Steve with him.  “Lean over the couch for a moment, baby.”

“O-Okay.”  He complied and then felt a lubed finger penetrate his pussy.  After he withdrew, Brock walked him over to a corner and the booster seat with the cock was there.

“I’m going to give you a time out, baby.  This is your Naughty corner.  I want you to think about what I said, so you won’t repeat your mistakes.  Alright, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”  He replied, his voice full of emotion.  Daddy was being kind with his punishment.  Steve realized this.  After Brock placed some lube on the dildo, Steve lowered himself.  It was a stretch and he grimaced a bit.  He was on his knees, the fake cock in his ass as he faced the corner.

Brock picked up the remote and set it to a low level vibration.  “Now, don’t cum baby or the punishment will be worse.”

“Yes, Daddy.”  He choked out as the vibration hit his prostate.  His cock slowly began to rise.

“Think about what you’ve done.”  Brock said as he and Jack settled in front of the TV.

*

Thirty minutes later, Jack and Brock took pity on Steve.  From his corner, their boy tried to stifle the moans from the stimulation from the dildo.  He was being so good. 

Jack looked over.  “Okay, Stevie.  Time out is over.  Come over here.”

Steve carefully removed himself from the object in his ass and crawled over to them.  His cock oozed precum as he gingerly moved.  His face was flushed with arousal.

“Do you need anything, honey?”  Brock asked.

Steve took some deep breaths and realized he could beg but he wanted to be a good boy.  He leaned his head on Brock’s leg as he grasped on to it.  “Do you need to cum, baby?”

The two older men almost lost it when Steve looked up at them and said, “If you say I can,” in the most innocent, trusting voice they had ever heard.

“Fuck…”  Brock groaned as he dropped his head back against the couch.  He had to control himself because he had one more thing to do.

“You can cum soon but Papa and I needed to talk about what happened on your mission.”  Steve kept kneeling on the ground, in between Jack and Brock.  It was the perfect position for them to look down at their boy.

“You were obviously upset, Stevie, when you returned.”  Brock started.  “What happened?”

Steve couldn’t look them in the eyes.  If he told them, he would sound so petty and pathetic.  He bit his lip to keep him from showing too emotion.  He concentrated on the pain.

Jack grabbed his face, surprisingly gently.  “Stop chewing your lip.”  He said in a stern voice and the super soldier immediately obeyed. 

Brock tried another approach.  “Was it a difficult mission?”

“No.”  Steve answered quietly, still not keeping eye contact with them.

“Steven,” Brock warned, “tell me what happened.”

“It’ll sound stupid, Daddy.”

  “It’s not stupid if they hurt you baby.”

“Come on, Stevie.”  Jack said as he brushed his fingers through the blonde’s soft locks.

“But, Papa…”

“Now, Steven.”

“Okay.”  Steve said as a tear fell down his face.  “They talk to me like I’m a living fossil in the Smithsonian.  They don’t call me my name.  It’s always Cap, Capsicle, Freezer Burn!”  He wiped his face roughly.  “They don’t see me as a person.”  He looked down as if waiting to hear the two men laugh at the nicknames or somehow tell him that his feelings were ridiculous.

Brock thought for a moment.  “I bet it’s fucking Stark that calls you Freezer Burn, huh?”  Steve felt a lump in his throat as he nodded.

Jack continued to caress Steve’s hair.  “Asshole.” 

Brock lifted Steve’s chin gently to have him look up.  “They don’t get how hard it’s been for you.  I’ve seen it baby and now Jack too.  You were just in the ice sweetheart.  It’s been an adjustment, hasn’t it?”  Steve nodded frantically and a choked sound came out of his mouth.  It was the first time since he woke up from his frozen prison that anyone had acknowledged how truly traumatic it must have been.  The SHIELD mental health team cleared him after a few sessions, not trying delve into his psyche too deep. To have someone see it…to understand…Steve began crying in earnest.  He lay his head on Brock’s lap and sobbed and was inconsolable.  After a time, Jack sat in the recliner and Brock led an almost catatonic Steve over to him.  It wasn’t the easiest fit but he curled into Jack’s lap and the older man rocked him back and forth trying to comfort him.  Every so often, Steve unknowingly whispered words, “Bucky…Peg…”

After some time, he calmed.  Jack and Brock led him to the bedroom and Brock sat against the headboard.  Steve stood by the bed with Jack’s arms around him.  The super soldier loved the feeling of being in their arms.  He especially loved Jack’s because he felt little again.  He detested his stature previously but when Bucky held him, he felt so safe and that is how Jack and Brock made him feel.  He did not have to shoulder the weight of the world squarely on himself.

Brock began stroking himself until he was satisfied with his erection.  “Come here, baby.”  He motioned to Steve who crawled on the bed towards him.

“Sit on Daddy’s cock, baby.”

Steve obeyed.  He still was a bit slick from the dildo but his permanent tightness still made a snug fit as he slid down.  He began to move up and down but stopped when Brock grabbed his waist and Jack knelt behind him.

“Look at me, baby.”  Brock said as he kept hold of his trim hips.  “Do you feel me in your pussy, honey?”

“Yes, Daddy.”  He answered; his voice still thick with emotion.

“Papa and I noticed you struggling because you aren’t just Captain America to us.  You are our Stevie.  Our Precious.”

Steve smiled as Brock twitched inside him and Jack kissed the side of his neck.  Steve felt encompassed in warmth and it was the best feeling in the world.

Brock continued as he stroked Steve’s angular cheeks.  “They just don’t appreciate you, baby.  They have a god…a Hulk…Iron Man’s armor.   Why do they need a soldier?”

Steve gasped.  Brock knew he was feeding into his ultimate insecurity when it came to the Avengers.  Jack’s hand lowered and he started to fondle Steve’s cock, producing a whimper from the super soldier.

“A tactical mind is great, Steven, but when you have two members that are equivalent to nukes, why would they require your skills?”  Brock pushed his hips up one time, hitting Steve’s prostate.  His cock started leaking as Jack continued his attention to the rapidly hardening member.

Steve panted.  “I d-don’t know…” 

Jack joined the conversation and he withdrew his hand.  “They don’t need you, baby.  But we do.”

“You make STRIKE better, honey.”  Brock added.  “We appreciate you in the field and now Papa and I have you in our bed.”  He paused.  “We love taking care of you…our baby…”  He drew Steve down and kissed him so gently that Steve felt like the most treasured person in the world.

He sat him upright again.  “They don’t need you Steven.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

“Did you even want to go on the mission?”

Steve hesitated but then answered truthfully, “No.”

“There you go then.”  Jack replied as he moved from behind Steve and lay next to Brock against the headboard.  “You don’t need them, Stevie.”

“But, Papa…I just can’t quit the Avengers!”  Steve became slightly agitated.  Jack reached over and started stroking his deflating cock to refocus him.  “Oh, Papa…”  He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling.

“You like that honey?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Tell us how you feel.”

Steve yelped when Brock arched up again.  He had to control himself because he wanted to pound away inside his baby.

“Oh…oh!”  Steve’s cock started leaking as Jack caressed the slit.

“Talk to us, sweetheart.”

“Papa…your hand on my clit…feels so good and AHHH!”  Brock pressed up again.  “Daddy’s cock in my pussy…love it!!”  He groaned when Brock stopped moving and Jack once again removed his hand.

“Please!”  Steve begged.

“Not yet, Stevie.”  Brock replied.  “If you don’t want to go on their missions, then you don’t have to.”

“Daddy, Fury won’t let me stop being an Avenger.”

Brock contemplated something and then replied.  “First of all, you are Captain America.  You saved the world by sacrificing yourself.   You have earned the right to control your life.”  Steve sat up taller at the encouraging words.  “And you don’t have to quit.  Tell him you are taking a leave of absence.”

Steve looked down confused.  “What’s that mean?” 

Jack replied, “It would be like you are temporarily stepping down but it’s not permanent.”

“That way, you can decide at a later date what you want to do.”  Brock explained further.  “It’ll get them off your back for a while.”

Steve sniffed.  “Do you think that’s what I should do?”

“Papa and I don’t like seeing you upset, honey.  I think it would be best for you to concentrate on STRIKE but it is up to you, baby.  Remember, it’s always your choice.  We love you, Stevie.  Right, Jackie?”

Jack gave Steve a rare smile as he looked at the super soldier and then at Brock.  “Yup.”

Steve smiled widely as he felt Brock’s hands loosen on his waist.  Not waiting for permission, the younger man started moving up and down on Brock’s still hard cock. 

“Fuck, Stevie…”  Brock groaned as he threw his head back, loving the feeling of being inside Steve.  “Your pussy is always so tight, baby…”

Jack plastered himself against the soldier’s back as Steve wrapped his arm behind him trying to pull the taller man closer to him.  Jack captured Steve’s lips in a passionate kiss as the two moved together.  Steve reached with his hand and started stroking Jack’s rock hard cock, causing the older man to groan.  It didn’t take long for Jack and Brock both to release.  Steve kept moving, chasing his orgasm and nearly came but Brock stopped his movement.  His dick was sensitive, plus sometimes he liked denying Steve’s release.

Steve whimpered as Brock extricated the super soldier off of him.  He laid the younger man in between them.

“Daddy…”  Steve whined as he looked at Brock.

“What sweetheart?”

His lower lip trembled as he looked at Jack and Brock.

“Is there something the matter, Stevie?”  Jack smirked slightly.

Steve wanted to beg for them to let him cum but he didn’t want to rock the boat.  They had been so wonderful and caring that he did not want to anger them.

He glanced down at his almost purple appearing member and said in a heavy voice, “No, Papa...”   Jack moved in bed and now he and Brock leaned against the headboard facing the younger man.

Steve kept his head down unconsciously in perfect submission.

“Does your clit hurt, baby?”  Brock asked in a light tone.  When Steve didn’t immediately answer, he continued.  “When I ask a question, Steven, I expect an answer.”

Steve looked up with his puppy eyes.  “Yes, Daddy.”

“Do you want to cum?”

“Please, Daddy?”

Brock shared a look with Jack and they both smiled widely.   “Okay, baby…you can cum.”  Steve appeared excited but then his mood deflated when neither Jack nor Brock made a move towards him.

“I-I don’t understand.”  He looked at them with wide eyes.  “Did I do something wrong, Daddy?”  There was a slight panic in his voice. 

“No, Stevie,” Brock replied, “Papa and I are going to let you touch your clit and you’re going to make yourself cum.”   Steve’s eyebrows shot up.  Besides when urinating, Steve had not touched himself in over four months.  His face blushed at the intense gaze of the two older men.

“R-Right here?”  Steve was embarrassed.  To touch himself in front of others?

Jack replied, “Yes, baby.  Go ahead.”

“But, Papa…”  Steve was mortified.

“Do as we say, Stevie, or we’ll put the cage back on.”

“No!  Please Papa, not the cage.”

“Go ahead then.  Touch your clit.”

Steve’s hand shook as he lowered his hand to his half hard member.  He closed his eyes in embarrassment as he caressed his tip and spread precum over it.

“Open your eyes, baby,” Rumlow interjected, “tell us how good it feels…”

“F-Feels good…”  The soldier panted.

“What does, pretty girl?”

“My hand on my…”  He groaned and arched.

“Your what?”

“My clit…my hand on my clit…OH…AH…”  Steve was steadily leaking.

“Look how wet your clit is, baby…”  Jack added as he leaned over and captured Brock’s lips.  “Keep going Stevie...keep talking…”

Steve stared at Daddy and Papa as they kissed each other.  He thrust into his fist as he sped up jacking himself.  “AH…OH…want you Daddy…Papa…”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Want you in my pussy…filling me up…AH…AH…”

“Cum, baby…cum for us!”  Rumlow commanded and was so pleased to see Steve forcefully ejaculate.  His hand was soaked and some of the cum landed on Brock’s chest.

After a moment, Brock spoke.  “Clean up, baby.”  He smiled as he kissed Jack.  They watched Steve lick his hand clean and then lean in and remove traces of himself from Brock. 

“Good girl.”  Brock said as Steve lay down and snuggled between Jack and Brock.  He enjoyed the gentle caress of his sweaty locks as he dozed off.

TBC…


	20. Standing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and kudos. I hope you enjoy the next installment. I love feedback!

The next day, Steve drove in with Jack and Brock.  He sat in the back, his leg bouncing up and down as his nerves were getting the best of him.  He dreaded the conversation he was about to have.  He had an appointment with Fury. 

When they arrived to the Triskelion, Brock leaned in and spoke quietly to his Stevie.  “It’ll be okay, baby.  Be strong.  You are doing what’s best for you.”  He paused.  “It’s okay to take care of yourself.”

“I know, Daddy.”  He smiled sadly.  “Thank you.”  They walked to their respective offices.  Steve changed into his STRIKE dark blue stealth suit.  The uniform gave him strength.  He did not want to don his usual red, white and blue Avenger suit.  He journeyed to the top floors to talk with Fury.  The secretary ushered him in straight away and Fury stood up to greet the American hero.  “Captain.”

“Director.”

“To what do I owe this visit to?” 

Steve stood strong.  “I have decided to take a leave of absence from the Avengers.”

The normally stoic Fury looked taken aback.  “Your last mission was quite successful.”

“Yes.”  Steve answered curtly; Fury was clearly waiting for more.

“May I ask what brought this change in status?”

“I enjoy the work I am doing with STRIKE and my skills are better utilized in that capacity.”  He paused.  “I think the Avengers would be in capable hands with Stark.”

Fury said nothing for a moment.  His eyes narrowed as he was accessing Rogers.  “I am not sure the others would agree.”

“With all due respect sir, it is my decision to make.”  The super soldier appeared stern and serious, Fury noted.

The Director thought for a moment.  “Did something occur during this last mission that made you change your mind on the Avengers Initiative?”

“No, the mission was successful.”  He hated to get personal but he wanted the conversation to end soon.  “I am trying to build a life here in DC being only out of the ice for a year.  The Avengers are skilled enough to be without my input.”

“Your tactical acumen is invaluable, Cap.  Is there any way to convince you to continue on with the group?”

“Not at this time, Sir.  I will reevaluate at a later date.”  He nodded his head and turned to go effectively ending the conversation.  Fury knew that his mind was made up.  Unfortunately, he had to comply with his request.  Steve Rogers had earned the right. 

“Very well, then.”  Fury answered and Steve walked out.

*

Steve felt unsettled that night at Jack’s.  While he didn’t want to work with the Avengers anymore, he was consumed with guilt.  Perhaps he was selfish…what if the world was ending and they needed his help?  Luckily, Jack and Brock were not going to allow him to be mired down by his conscience. 

“We are so proud of you, baby.”  Brock said as he hugged his boy.  Steve buried his head in Brock’s neck and sniffed.  He was naked except for his collar. 

“Did I do the right thing, Daddy?”  Brock was amazed how young his Stevie could look.  He wiped a tear that fell down his face. 

“Yes, baby.  Now you can always be with Papa and Daddy.  We love you baby…we support you.  And you are so wonderful for us…our sweet, sweet boy.”  Steve’s smile was blinding.

“Come here, baby.”  Jack said as he sat on the recliner.  He stroked his cock and motioned for Steve to sit on him.

Steve groaned as he slid down onto the massive cock. 

“Fuck, baby…always so tight!”  His head fell back.  No matter how much they fucked their Stevie he never loosened up.  God bless the serum!  He’s the perfect whore for them.  He held Steve by his trim waist, not allowing him to move.  “You did the right thing, Stevie.  None of them give a shit about you.  Have they showed they care?”

“No.”  Steve whispered as he looked down.  He sniffed again as he opened his eyes to gaze at Jack.  “B-But you do, right?”  He asked in a tentative manner. 

“Yes, Stevie.  We do very much.”    He loosened his grip and Steve started moving up and down.  “Let me hear you, baby.”

“Papa…” he moaned as the hard cock hit his prostate.  He felt so good when his Daddy or Papa was inside him.  Steve felt special…he felt loved.  He didn’t last long.  “Papa!  Need to cum!”

“Go ahead, baby.  Come for me!”  Steve arched and cum shot out.  He flopped down hard against Jack’s shoulder and the older man rubbed his hand up and down his sweaty back and then embraced him.  While his head was buried in his neck, Steve whispered, “Love you, Papa,” as his eyes drifted closed.

“Love you too.”  He chuckled at the limp body against him.  “No falling asleep baby.”  Jack gently coaxed him up.  He wiped them down and Steve climbed off Jack and grasped the older man’s hand as they walked to the bedroom.

“Hey, what about Daddy?”  Brock teased but saw his boy was dead on his feet from the emotional roller coaster of recent days.  He took pity when he lay down and the three quickly fell asleep embracing each other.

*

Two days later, Brock and Steve chuckled as Brock began to unlock the door to his apartment.  Jack stayed behind at SHIELD for a meeting.  Brock grasped Steve by the neck and laid a bruising kiss upon Steve’s lips as he reached to open the door.  Steve walked through and was about to remove his shirt when he stopped.  He looked at Brock with serious eyes as he held up his hand.  Brock noted the shift of his baby to Captain America mode, so he placed his hand on his side arm.  Steve grabbed his Shield that he left in the front and stalked forward a few steps.  “Reveal yourself,” he ordered in a serious tone. 

“Relax Steve.”  Natasha emerged from a darkened area of the apartment.

Brock scowled as he gazed upon the spy.   He threw down his keys and wallet.  “Funny, Widow,” he began in a tight voice that Steve knew meant he was pissed, “I don’t remember giving you a fucking key to my apartment.”  His eyes narrowed as a threat.

Natasha smirked.  “You think I’d need one?”

Steve couldn’t believe that she broke into Brock’s home.  “What do you want, Natasha?”  He asked, keeping his voice steady.

She did not answer right away.  He felt uncomfortable the way she eyed the two of them.  “So I guess I was off the mark when I tried to set you up with women around SHIELD.”  Steve couldn’t help that his face flushed at the statement.  He knew Brock would deny their relationship and Steve did not want to get into the discussion.  Before he had a chance to answer, Brock stepped up to the Widow.

“And what fucking business of it is yours?  Start talking because you broke into MY apartment, bitch.”  Brock could barely contain his anger.  Steve felt warm inside that he just acknowledged them to Natasha.

She appeared taken aback for a moment as she watched Steve remain quiet after Brock called her bitch.  “I need to talk to Steve and rumor has it you two are always together.”

“Say your peace and then get the fuck out, Widow.”  Brock replied.

“It’s a private conversation, Rumlow.  Avengers business.”

Brock walked over to the fridge and took out two beers and opened one.  “Well, he’s not an Avenger right now…” He couldn’t help the smirk that traversed his face.

 “Listen, Natasha,” Steve interjected, sounding exhausted even to his own ears.  “we’ll talk as I walk you out.”  He looked to Brock and nodded.

The older man didn’t like it but Widow wouldn’t state her reason for being there in front of him.

Steve smiled at him as the two exited the apartment.

*

Silence enveloped the elevator as the two former teammates rode down to street level. 

“Steve…”

He didn’t let her finish before he spoke.  “What the hell was that, Romanoff?  I have a phone, you know.  You could have called.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d answer.”  She had the decency to appear ashamed but Steve never knew if she was revealing her true self.

“It’s just a temporary leave, that’s all.”

“Come on, Steve…” she replied and he looked away.

“What do you want me to say?”  He added quietly.

“This isn’t you.  You aren’t one to give up.”

That last statement caused Steve to turn back to her.  “Who says I’m giving up?”  He said, anger rising within him.  “Is that the official opinion of the group?”  When she didn’t immediately answer he chuckled bitterly as he shook his head.  He did not want them to know what was inside his mind but now he was pissed.

“You don’t know me.  You all think you do.  You think you know the legend of Captain America.  But none of you think about Steve Rogers.  Where I came from…what I’ve been through…”  He cut himself off, not wanting to continue.  He felt angry and unsettled and just wanted to go back to Brock.

“Then tell us, instead of running away!”  Natasha replied.

He nearly yelled back and then realized that he did not have the energy.  He looked at her sadly, realizing that the Avengers would never be a source of support or comfort.

“If that’s what you all think, then I guess you are entitled to your views.”  He said in a defeated tone.  Natasha wanted to shake him.  “I’m choosing to stay on STRIKE because I have found a place to call home…a place where I feel comfortable and can still help.”

“Are you sure this isn’t just about one particular member?”  She added and before he could respond, she kept talking.  “I warned you months ago that I worried Brock would be an undue influence on you.”

Steve stepped closer to her, clearly tense.  “I won’t even dignify that statement with an answer.”

She took a deep breath.  This was not going the way she wanted it to.  “Steve, you are a valuable member of the Avengers.  I’d hate to see you give it up because your boyfriend asked you to.” 

Steve walked in front of her and stared down.  “How dare you belittle my decision to just that one thing.”  He practically spat out.  “Natasha, I grew up so poor that we dug through the trash to survive.  I lost my mom and spent my whole life in an orphanage.  I was constantly ridiculed, berated, beat up and spent most of my time sick in bed with no comfort.  Yet despite all that, I wanted to fight for good…to fight for our country.  And I did.  I went down, knowing I would die…missing the only friend I’d ever had who treated me like  I meant something and the one dame that cared to know Steve Rogers not just Captain America.”  His eyes watered as he paused.  “I felt the ice creeping and was awake for how long I am not sure, feeling agony of broken bones and the cold I could not escape.  When I came back, I was in a world that had moved forward and I was left with nothing.  I thought the Avengers would be like my Howling Commandos but I was so wrong.  I have never had a place to call home.”  He paused.  “And I am building that in DC and with STRIKE.  I can explore a life with another man and not have to worry about getting arrested or killed.  And I don’t feel invisible here.”  His voice trailed off and then after a few moments he looked at her.  “If that makes me selfish, then so be it.”

Natasha’s eyes watered.  “I’m sorry.”  She paused.  “I just still don’t think stepping away from the Avengers is the right move.”

“It was my decision and mine alone.  I would hope you could respect that.”  He was serious and at this time, he would not change his mind.  She understood that now.

She sighed.  “I am sorry, Steve.  We weren’t there for you.”  Steve shrugged.  “When I heard about you and Rumlow, I just didn’t want his years of experience to taint you in any way.  I just wanted to protect you.  He’s dangerous.”

His anger was building again but he was not going to give in to it.  “I appreciate your concern but it is not necessary.”

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Natasha turned and left.

*

Steve took a deep breath and began the journey to the apartment.  After he closed the door behind him, he stood for a moment as he thought about her words.  He looked at Brock who still appeared angry at the Widow’s presence.

“What?”  The older man said as Steve walked towards him.  The super soldier grabbed a pen and scratch paper and jotted something hastily and showed it to Brock. 

                                    _Listening devices?_

A murderous look appeared on Brock’s face and he stalked off to his room and grabbed a special bag.  He first turned on a scrambling device.  He then procured an instrument that looked for bugs.  Steve’s heart pounded as he watched Brock sweep the entire apartment and he prayed he was just being paranoid.  After combing over the entire space, Brock found three devices.  By the time he was done, Steve sat on the couch in shock that Natasha would come in here and plant bugs.  What were they after?  Why would they do it?  Did Fury put her up to it? 

Brock smashed them.  He was so fucking pissed that Romanoff would come in here and violate his home.  He wasn’t sure he wanted to wait for Insight to eliminate her; he would prefer to do it with his own hands.  He looked at the couch and at his Stevie.  The younger man was clearly upset at the development.  Brock was so tired of these fucking Avengers messing with his baby.  But, as they keep screwing up, it endears the super soldier more and more to Brock and Jack.  The Avengers have no idea what they are doing.

He went to sit down next to Steve and the young man turned his head towards Brock.  His eyes watered as he shook a little.  Brock spoke quietly, “Let’s go take a shower, baby.  It’ll make you feel better.”

Steve’s breath hitched and shook his head as he spoke in a whisper.  “It’s not safe here…it’s not safe.”  Tears started pouring from his eyes.  This was his sanctuary…the place he felt so good…and they ruined that.  “What if they hear, Daddy…it’s not safe.”

Steve was having a full on panic attack while Brock embraced the trembling man and stroked his back.  “Baby, Daddy took care of it.  You saw that.”

Steve shook his head and sobbed as he hyperventilated as he sat back.  “W-What if you missed one?  What if she put one that you couldn’t find?”

Brock took a deep breath as he cursed the Widow.  “There’s nothing to worry about, sweetheart.”  His reassurances did not seem to penetrate Steve’s psyche. It took some time to calm his boy.   When he quieted down a bit, he said, “I’ll be right back, baby.”  Brock stood and grabbed his phone.  He knew he found all the devices and the scrambler was on, but he couldn’t convince Stevie at this time.  He dialed Jack and made him aware of the situation.  They came up with a plan.

When he returned to Steve’s side he leaned in and kissed the young man and wiped his tears.

“It’s okay sweetheart.”  He spoke slowly as he turned his head towards him.  “Look at me, baby.”  He waited for Steve to focus on him.  “We are going to go to Papa’s tonight.”

Steve took a deep breath as he spoke, his voice full of emotion.  “But Papa’s at SHIELD.”

“I know, honey.  He’s going to meet us there.”  He smiled.  “Go pack for a few days and then I’ll have the tech crew from STRIKE sweep again so we can make sure it’s all gone.”  He leaned in to kiss Steve, who whimpered at the contact.  “Okay, baby?”  Steve nodded.  “Daddy will always keep you safe.”

“Okay, Daddy.”  Steve stood up on shaky legs and went to pack his bag.

TBC…


	21. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _From Chapter 1: There were not many attachments one could make with Hydra, but Brock was Pierce’s protégé. He plucked the orphan from Juvenile Hall when he was thirteen years old and turned him into one of Hydra’s best over the last thirty years. He gave Rumlow what he needed: purpose, order, a sense of belonging. Pierce considered him his son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the kudos and reviews. Thanks!

Jack beat Steve and Brock to his house and he was glad.  He ordered take out and then he needed a little time to think how to proceed.  He was livid when he heard from Brock what transpired.  He went to the Playroom and set some things up.  He then proceeded to his bedroom where he stripped out of his Tac Team gear and placed comfortable sleeping pants on.  He grabbed a few shots of whiskey to calm himself.  He needed to be strong for Brock and Steve.

He heard a sloppy knock on the door and he immediately went to open it.  His heart fell when he saw the distraught but blank face of Stevie and the worried look on Brock’s visage.  He encircled Steve in his arms but said nothing for the moment.  He felt Steve sink in to embrace and could feel fine tremors of his boy.  He gazed up to meet Brock’s eyes and the concerned but angry expression was ever apparent.  Jack stepped back and kissed Steve’s forehead as he helped the younger man undress.  Brock went silently to the bedroom and changed out of his work clothes as well and returned in soft pants. 

The doorbell rang signaling arrival of the food.  Jack paid and the three ate while watching TV.  Steve sat on the floor, his head on Jack’s knees and would every so often allow Jack to place food in his mouth.  Steve kept his eyes closed most of the time, reveling in the stroking of his soft hair by Brock’s fingers.  The three barely conversed at the moment it didn’t seem necessary.

After dinner was cleaned up, while Steve relieved himself, Jack briefly told Brock what the plan would be.  Brock agreed and when Steve returned, they led him to the playroom.

Steve stopped abruptly when he looked at the bed setup.  He saw cuffs and the harness hanging from the ceiling.  He turned towards the two older men.  “No, Daddy!  Papa!”  He was hyperventilating.  “I’m sorry…what did I do?  I’m sorry!”  Steve thought back to so many months ago when Brock punished him by keeping him in this set up the entire night until the morning.

Jack gently grasped Steve’s face as he tried to calm him.  “No baby…you are not in trouble.”  Jack smiled as he placed a kiss on Steve’s trembling lips.

“I’m not?”  The super soldier answered with uncertainty.

“No, baby.”  Brock stepped up and reassured him.  “If you were, you’d be in the cock cage right now.”

“Then…”

Jack led him over to the bed and embraced him as he rubbed down his back.  “You need a break, sweetheart.  We are putting you in this to get you out of your head a little bit.  We don’t need you to think about SHIELD or Natasha or any of that shit right now.  I want you to concentrate on feeling good.”

Steve looked up with watery eyes.  “B-But, why can’t  you do it, Papa?  I love when you and Daddy’s cocks are inside me.”

Jack smiled again at him.  “I know you do baby.  Your pussy was made for our cocks.  But right now, this is what we think is best for you.”

Brock kissed him.  “We always know what’s best for you, honey.” 

“Lay down, Stevie.”

“O-Okay, Papa.”  Steve showed great trust to lay himself out like this in front of the men.  He watched as Brock secured his wrists.

“As always, Stevie,” Brock began, “we know you can break these but you’ll be a good boy, won’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”  He replied so innocently.

Jack lifted Steve’s legs and secured them in the harness, his ass waiting to be penetrated and on full display. 

Brock lubed his finger and penetrated the always tight ass.  He drew moans from Stevie when he lightly brushed his prostate.  When he was adequately prepared, Jack picked a 12 inch ribbed dildo and slid it in.

“Papa…”  Steve groaned as he felt the tight stretch.  Jack secured the dildo.  Brock leaned on the bed and placed a blindfold on the blond.  He could see Steve’s breathing picking up.  He kissed his nose. 

“You’re okay, sweetheart.  Just concentrate on feeling.”  Brock said.

“We won’t leave the house, Stevie.”  Jack assured him.  “We won’t ever leave you alone.”  He smiled as he placed headphones and a ball gag on his boy.  He took the remote for the dildo and put it to medium causing Steve to arch up and moan.  They both leaned over and kissed his forehead and proceeded to leave exit the room.

*

Brock walked over to the kitchen counter and drained a beer.  He was seething and found himself shaking as Jack slipped his arms around him.  Brock panted as he tried to calm his breathing down.  Jack kissed Brock’s neck as he allowed his larger body to encompass the smaller man’s.  Jack knew it was bad when Brock became like this.  While more emotional than him, Brock usually held his feelings in check.

Jack turned him around and leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.  He lowered his arms and helped Brock step out of his pants.  He took Brock’s hard cock in his large hand and started stoking.

“Jackie…”  Brock moaned.

“I got you, Brock.”  They stood there for a few minutes, little gasps emerging from Brock as he enjoyed the feeling.

“Please…”  Brock sounded desperate and with a sweep of his finger over the slit, Brock exploded into his hand.  As he came down from his high, Brock watched as Jack went to the kitchen to wash his hands and then returned to lead Brock to the couch. 

They both sat down.  They said nothing for a time and enjoyed just being with each other.  When they first started working together with Strike, they started a sexual relationship to blow off steam.  But through the years, they evolved and became a great support to each other.  There were times where they were not even sexual, but the love was always there.  Through Stevie, their relationship had progressed yet again.  As much as he loved the super soldier, it was nice to have a few moments to talk with Brock.

Brock looked at him with emotion.  He spoke in a low tone.  Even though plugging Steve’s ears would block out noise, the super soldier still had enhanced hearing.  “I want to get that bitch, Jack.” 

“We will, Brock.”  Jack said as he grabbed his hand.  “Insight will take care of the cunt once and for all.”

“She fucking came into my house.”  Brock’s voice rose.  They were both happy that Steve couldn’t hear them talk.  “And you should have seen Stevie, Jack.  When he signaled me to check for bugs and I found them…the look on his face…”  Brock shook his head as his gaze went downwards, trying to reign in his emotions.

Jack lifted his chin.  “They’re fucking idiots.   They’re pushing him right into our hands, Brock.  It’s a blessing, believe me.”

“But…”  Brock trailed off.  Jack caressed his cheek.  He hated seeing him so unsure of himself.  He couldn’t wait to see SHIELD and the Avengers burn for putting his boys through this.

“But what?”  Jack asked, in a surprisingly gentle tone for him.

“When Stevie finds out about us, Jack…”

The taller man cut him off.

“Stevie needs us, Brock.  He loves us as we do him.”

Brock leaned forward, talking in a whisper.  “If he was this upset about Romanoff’s betrayal, how will he react when he finds out we’re Hydra?”  He returned back to his previous position.  “We can’t give him up, Jack.”

“And we won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because Stevie needs us and we also have our ace in the hole.”  Jack smiled to reassure Brock.  “Your stepdad.”  Brock did relax a bit when he said that.

“It’s so funny that you call James my stepdad.”  Brock replied.

“That’s what he is, isn’t he?  He helped raise you.”

“I know.”  Brock answered. 

“He’s loyal to Hydra and I guarantee that if faced with the choice, Stevie would not give us all up.”

“You seem confident, Jackie.  I hope you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”  He chuckled.  “He’s separated himself from the Avengers.  He is completely dependent on us.  Once he sees his Bucky, we have nothing to worry about.”  He paused.  “It won’t be easy.  He’ll be hurt and angry with us at first.  We may have to be firm with him but it will all work out.”

Brock sadly smiled.  “I hope.”

“Don’t let your dad see your doubt, Brock, or he’ll put Stevie back on the Insight list.”

“I know.  You’re right.”  He replied; his tone stronger than before.  He took a deep breath and smiled at Jack.

Jack stood and grabbed Brock’s hand.  They walked by the Playroom and cracked the door open.  He turned the lights up slightly to see their beautiful boy writhing and moaning as he turned up the setting on the dildo.  His cock was rock hard and they could see evidence of his release all over him. 

Looking pleased with his progress, they continued on to the bedroom.  They stood by the bed, kissing passionately and rubbing against each other.  “Jackie…need you…”

Brock didn’t bottom for anyone other than Jack, and even then it wasn’t often.  But right now, he wanted it so bad.  Jack gently pushed him on the bed as he grabbed lube.  He knelt in front of Brock and started working a slick finger in the tight entrance.  It had been sometime, so Jack didn’t want to hurt him.  When he was satisfied with the prep, Jack lined up his rock hard cock at Brock’s entrance after placing his legs over his shoulders.  He shoved in, knowing that Brock wanted to feel the burn and stretch.  He howled in pain and pleasure.  Jack was relentless as he shoved in and out, knowing exactly how Brock needed to be fucked at times.  In and out and in out, Jack reveled in being inside Brock.  He was so lucky to have both Brock and Stevie.

“Love you, Jackie!”  Brock screamed as he came hard.

“Love you too, baby!”  Jack answered as he shot his load inside.  They collapsed to the bed sated.  After some time, they forced themselves up and back to the Playroom.  Steve’s body was covered in sweat; his upper legs and abdomen was covered in his release.  Who knew how often he’d come with the constant stimulation to his prostate.  Jack turned off the vibration and gently slipped the dildo out of his now gaping hole.  The beauty was that he’d be back to virgin tight by morning.  Brock brought in a damp towel and cleansed the spunk from their boy.  The headphones, and ball gag were removed and the restraints as well.  Steve lay there staring at the ceiling, a serene look upon his visage but clearly was not all there. 

“Sweetheart?”  Brock started in a quiet tone as he caressed his face.  “Honey?”  He added when Steve did not yet respond.  Steve blinked a few times.  He felt safe…his head fuzzy…his body buzzing with good feelings.  It took him a bit to get his mouth to work.  He slowly moved his head towards the voice.

“Daddy…”  His voice slurred as he tried to smile, loving the touch to his face.

“Hi, baby.  You did so good.”

Steve smiled at the praise and then appeared confused.  “Papa?” 

“I’m right here, baby boy.”  They helped him sit up.  His legs felt like jelly.  “I told you we would be here.”

“’M glad, Papa…don’ want to be alone.”  Steve replied.

The two older men smiled at how cute their Stevie was.  They stood from the bed.  Steve’s legs nearly gave out when he stood.  Jack scooped Steve up in his arms.  Steve sighed contentedly as he buried his face in Jack’s neck.  He reached out blindly searching for Brock’s hand, who squeezed it in return.  The three returned to the bedroom and quickly fell asleep.  


TBC…

 


	22. Requiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death  
> Spoilers: for Captain America: The Winter Soldier

The next morning the three slept in.  Jack rose first and started making breakfast for the trio.  Brock and Jack spoke as they sat on the couch, but Steve said very little as he leaned against Jack’s leg from his position on the floor.  He slowly ate his oatmeal and eggs that Jack fed to him.  He wasn’t really hungry and ate very little.  He closed his eyes as he felt Jack’s hand through his soft hair. 

They spent a lazy morning doing practically nothing.  Jack took Diesel out for a walk in the neighborhood, while Brock did a few things around the house.  He arranged for members of STRIKE to recheck his apartment to ensure that all the bugs were retrieved.  They were both a bit worried to see Steve silent so far.  He lay on the couch watching TV.  Jack offered to go to the National Mall to run but Steve politely declined. 

During the afternoon, Brock said, “Stevie?”  He hated the haunted look in the super soldier’s eyes, especially because of the people that put it there.  “Baby, I’m going  to run some errands.  Do you want to take a nap while I’m gone?”  He asked as Jack walked into the family room.

Steve sat up from the couch, in a daze from not moving from his position for the last five hours.  “Do I have to Daddy?”

Brock smiled at the sweetness pouring from his baby.  He went over and kissed the top of his head and then Steve wrapped his arms around Brock.

“Okay, sweetheart.  You can stay up with Papa.”

“Are you going to be gone long?”  Steve sounded anxious as Brock gathered up his keys and grabbed his gym bag. 

“No, baby.  I’ll be back soon.”  With a big smile, he departed. 

Jack watched him go.  He knew Brock needed some time at the local MMA gym to work out his aggression.  He needed to calm himself.  Hydra was so close to victory, they all required cool heads to prevail.

Jack turned to Stevie.  As much as he worried about him, Jack did not like people wallowing in misery.  He wasn’t going to let the fucking Avengers ruin their mood. 

Jack looked at his watch.  It was 4:00 PM. He knew he had at least 1 ½ hours before Brock returned.  He smiled.  He had an idea.  He left Stevie on the couch and made some things ready in the bedroom.  Tonight would be fun.

*

“Stevie?”  Jack asked as he stood above him as he lay on the couch. 

The younger had dozed off and his eyes fluttered open.  He smiled, “Yes, Papa?”

Jack reached his hand out and helped Steve upright.  “I want you to take a shower and then we’ll get ready to go out with Daddy.”

Steve nodded as he complied.

*

He stood in the bathroom after stepping out of the shower.  After drying off, he dropped his towel and walked into the bedroom to see Jack in dark jeans and a dress shirt.  Steve’s cock twitched as he eyed the older man.  Jack was so handsome.

“Come here, sweetheart.”  He said and then embraced him.  “So I thought it would be a real treat for Daddy to see Stephanie tonight.”  Steve looked up at Jack.  He worried his lip, feeling slightly anxious at what transpired at the bar last time.  “Don’t bite your lip.”  Jack added as he wacked Steve’s butt.  He could sense Steve’s trepidation.  He leaned down and kissed his lips.  “Stevie, Daddy hasn’t seen you in person like that and plus, I went through so much trouble to get you some new clothes.”

 Steve looked at the bed and was pleased to not see a dress.  Jack turned Steve around fully and stood behind him, holding him by the trim waist.  With the other hand, he started stroking Steve.  “I want to see our pretty girl tonight, sweetheart.”  He sucked on his ear as he felt precum leaking from Steve.  “See how wet your clit is, baby?  Don’t you want Daddy to see his pretty girl all dressed up for us?”  He fondled Steve’s sac, causing him to arch in pleasure.  “Our needy girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Papa.  Oh…please…”  His cock was hard now.  “Oh…ah…”  He moaned as Jack stroked him and teased his slit.  “Papa…my clit…need to cum…please…Papa, please!”

“Okay baby, cum for me…”  Steve cried out and came in Jack’s hand.  He lay back against him as he almost lost his balance.  After he calmed he turned to Jack and sucked his fingers to remove his cum.  He could see the bulge in Jack’s pants and didn’t wait for him to tell him what to do.  Steve got to his knees, unzipped the dress jeans, and swallowed him in one movement.  “Fuck!”  Jack moaned as he enjoyed his cock getting sucked.  He didn’t last long.

*

After, he watched Steve dress in his lacy bra and panties.  He loved watching his boy tuck his cock away.  He dressed in an oversized sweater and skinny jeans.  It amazed Jack how small Steve could make himself look.  He let him wear flats and then brought him to the bathroom.  Jack placed on makeup and the same wig from before.  As he stood looking at his Stevie, he was amazed how beautiful he was as a woman.  “Pretty girl.”  Jack said as he gently kissed Steve’s lip, careful of the lipstick he wore.  “Let’s get a drink and wait for Daddy.  He should be coming home from the gym soon.”

*

Jack was in the kitchen when Brock walked in dressed to go out for the evening.  He looked more relaxed as he placed his gym bag down.  He saw Jack with a beer in his hand.  Jack motioned to the couch and Brock’s cock twitched when he saw Steve.  “Jesus…”  He muttered as he walked towards him.  “Look at my pretty girl.”  He said as he held his hand out and pulled Steve up.  “Turn around, baby.  Let Daddy see you.”  Steve blushed heavily as he slowly turned around.  Brock’s eyes were dark with lust as he stepped up to Steve.  “Fucking gorgeous, sweetheart.”  He was mindful of Steve’s makeup as he leaned in and kissed his shiny lips and caressed his face so gently.  Steve’s heart fluttered at the love he felt.  “Let’s get going or I’m going to fuck your pussy so hard right now.”  He added as he stroked the flat crotch causing Steve’s breath to hitch.  Brock smiled as they followed Jack out the door.

*

Steve sat with Jack while Brock took the backseat.  Steve thought how sweet it was of Brock to allow him the front.  After his recent difficulties with the Avengers, it warmed his heart to know how much Jack and Brock cared about him.  He didn’t even mind the women’s clothing.  He felt cherished; if he was honest with himself, he could forget he was Steve Rogers and just be.  It was freeing, in a way.

They arrived at the same restaurant Jack took them to before.  Brock grabbed Steve’s hand as they walked in and were seated.  This dinner was so different than the one so many months ago with the three of them.  It was relaxed and they enjoyed their meal.  Both Brock and Jack gave Steve many compliments causing the younger man to blush. 

After dinner, Brock and Jack wanted to shoot some pool.  After saying hi to Eddie the bartender, Steve sat at a table watching the two others play.  Steve never like pool and couldn’t always control the strength he used to shoot at the balls.  He didn’t want to make a scene.  After awhile, a drink was placed in front of him. 

“Here ya go, Stephanie.”

Steve looked up at the man and smiled, “Thank you, Eddie.”

“Glad Brock came back safe and sound.  Those boys do some dangerous work.”

“Yes, they do.” 

“Well, let me know if you need anything else.”  Steve took his phone out to occupy his time as Brock and Jack played pool.  Steve wasn’t bothered by it.  Every now and then, Brock would come up to check on him and give him a little kiss.  Steve couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.  He returned his attention to his phone when he heard someone sit down and say, “Look who it is…the running man.”

Steve looked up to see Sam Wilson sitting down at his table.  The Super Soldier’s eyes widened as his breath hitched.  “I…Sam…”  He was nearly having a panic attack.

Sam reached out and gently patted Steve’s hand.  “Look, Steve, it’s okay.  Really.”  He paused as he waited for his words to penetrate the man.  “You look great by the way.”  He smiled.

Steve blinked a few times, trying to get his breathing under wraps.  “Y-You can’t tell anyone.”

“Steve, I’m not one to judge.  It’s cool.  Lots of people can do what they feel comfortable with.  It’s 2014, not 1945.”

Steve swallowed heavily.  “T-Thanks…”

Sam smiled widely as he sat back.  “It’s all good, man.”  Steve returned his gesture with a shaky smile as he willed the shaking in his hands to stop.  He had nothing to worry about.  Sam was a counselor and helped people; he would never reveal anything.  He was a nice person.  It took a bit for Steve to fully calm down and in that time they talked about nothing in particular.

Sam was about to answer a question when he heard, “Is there a problem?”  Brock asked as he placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder and glared at the man talking to Stevie.

Steve startled a bit as he looked up at his lover.  “Hi.”  He breathed out and cleared his throat.  “Brock, this is Sam Wilson.  The guy I told you I run with.”

“Ran with more like it.  It’s been awhile.”  Sam replied in a light tone.   He stood and extended his hand to Brock, who paused a moment before shaking his hand.

“Seriously man, I’m getting bored running with mere mortals like myself.” 

“Hopefully I’ll get back to it soon.”  Steve answered with a smile.

Feeling the glare from Brock, Sam obviously felt uncomfortable and added, “Well, good seeing you.”

“Bye, Sam.”  Steve said as he stood.

They watched him leave and Brock turned to Steve.  “He didn’t touch you, did he?”

“No!”  Steve looked confused.  “Why would he?”

“You looked a little rattled when I walked up.”

“No, I kind of freaked out that he saw me.  But then he said it was okay and he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Brock’s eyes narrowed.  “But can you trust him?”  He glared at Sam’s back.

“Yes, I think so.”

Brock didn’t answer as he kissed his lips.

“What did I miss?”  Jack said as he watched Brock eye a retreating man.

“Nothing, Papa.”  Steve replied but Jack ignored him and looked at Brock.

“The guy Steve used to run with.”

Jack face hardened slightly.  “That Wilson guy?  He recognized you?”

Steve didn’t want to cause any drama.  “Y-Yes but it’s not a big deal.” 

“Did he try something with you?  Jack pushed.

“No!”  Steve said in an exasperated tone as he stared at Brock and Jack who both looked murderous.

Steve wanted them to calm down.  His eyes shone with innocence.  “Can we just go home?”  They softened as they gazed upon their super soldier.

Jack patted Brock as they started walking out.  “Looks like our girl attracts attention wherever she goes.”  Brock chuckled a bit.

 *

When they arrived back at Jack’s house, they led Steve straight to the bedroom.  Brock captured his Steve’s lips in a sensuous kiss.  Jack was behind him, sweeping his hair to the side as he attacked his neck.  Steve pulled back when he needed air, so caught up in the feeling of being trapped between the two men.  He loved it.  “Please…”  He said although he wasn’t sure what he was asking for.  Steve raised his arms as Brock slipped the sweater off of him and helped him out of his pants.  He pressed against Steve’s front, enjoying the silk of the bra and panties against him.  Steve gasped as Brock reached into the panties and stroked his tucked away cock.  “So wet, baby girl…such a little slut…”  Brock panted as his own cock hardened.  Steve didn’t have time to respond when Jack turned him and captured his lips in a harsh kiss at first and then it was so delicate that it made Steve almost weep.  Brock stripped his clothes and lay against the head board, stroking his cock watching with lustful eyes Jack devour their girl.  Jack rotated Steve towards Brock, standing behind him as he pushed the super soldier’s panties down.  He spoke in Steve’s ear, loud enough for Brock to hear.  “Wilson wanted to fuck you.”

“What?”  Steve arched against Jack as he stroked his cock.  “No…it’s not like that…he ….”

“How could he not?”  Jack continued.  “Look at you baby…so gorgeous…but you belong to me and Daddy…”

“Yes…yes…”

Jack sped up his strokes.  “You love Papa touching your clit?

“Yes!”

“Fucking gorgeous, baby…”  Brock chimed in as he continued to handle his own dick. 

Steve loved the feeling on his cock.  He loved how possessive the two men were.  It was the best feeling in the world.  He was shocked they thought Sam wanted him.    

Jack gently cupped Steve’s ass and motioned him to get on the bed.  The younger man crawled on all fours towards Brock.  “Daddy…”

“Sit on me baby.”  Brock took some precum and circled Steve’s hole and then he slowly slid down.  He was amazed how beautifully debauched his Captain looked:  lace bra, long blond wig, makeup…he was gorgeous and all theirs.  “So fucking beautiful…no can have you baby.”

Steve cried out when Jack knelt behind him and reached around and placed his large hand on his cock.  “Papa!”

“You belong to us.”  Jack said as he sped up his strokes.  “You can’t cum till you say it.”

It felt so good; he loved these two men. 

Brock thrust up into Steve.  “Did Wilson say how much he wanted to fuck you?”  He chuckled as he saw Steve blush.

“No, Daddy.”  Steve felt a little playful as he was high on endorphins.  “But he did say that I looked great.”  Both men stilled as they heard the words. 

“Did he?”  Jack said as he shared a look with Brock.  Steve nodded as Jack lifted him off Brock and positioned him on all fours.  “Stay there, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Papa.”  Steve shivered a little at Jack’s tone.  Perhaps he had gone too far by saying that.  He felt Jack’s cock at his pucker.  He cried out in pain and pleasure as Jack seated himself inside in one thrust.  “Who do you belong to Stevie?”

“Ah….ah!”  Steve couldn’t think as the older man hit his prostate with each thrust.

“Come on, baby.”  Brock said as he started stroking Steve in concert with Jack’s movements.  Steve keened and wailed as the stimulation was incredible.  “Who do you belong to?”

“You!!!!  I belong to Daddy and Papa!!!!!!  AHHHH!”   Steve’s orgasm ripped through him and he felt like he came for ages and ages.  He lost feeling in his limbs and fell onto the bed, Jack’s still hard cock slipping out.  The super soldier was floating, not even aware of Jack turning him over and lifting his legs.  He whimpered slightly when the man reentered him; he could only grunt as his overstimulated prostate was hit again and again.  Jack was relentless in his fucking.

Brock caressed his face and whispered in ear, “So gorgeous baby….you are taking Papa’s cock so well…look how open you are, baby…”  Jack cried out as he shot his load into Steve.  When he was done, he lay on Steve’s other side.  It took some time, but the younger man was starting to emerge from his state and blinked as he looked at the men. 

“Stevie, baby, Daddy’s cock is still hard.  Use your mouth.  Daddy needs to cum.”

Steve still felt like he was walking on air.  “Yes, Papa.” He slurred as he pushed his body up and leaned over and took Brock’s dick in his mouth.

“I love your mouth, Stevie.”  Brock groaned out as he ran his hand through Steve’s hair.  It didn’t take long for Brock to cum.  The super soldier swallowed the load easily and crawled back between the two men. 

Jack slipped the wig off and placed it on the nightstand.  He smiled as Steve cuddled against him.  He sighed as Brock plastered himself against his back.

“Who do you belong to baby?”  Jack asked.

“You and Daddy, Papa.”  He answered in a sleepy voice.

“Good, boy.”  The three fell asleep.

*

Monday morning, Steve sat in his office doing some paperwork.  Even though Brock took care of most of it, there was still some that fell to him as team lead.  His phone buzzed indicating a message. 

_Mission alert: Wheels up in 25 min_

Luckily, Cap was already in his stealth suit.  He grabbed his helmet and Shield and proceeded to the rendezvous point.  Steve stood with Jack and Brock on the Qunijet and they watched as Natasha entered the vessel.  Steve was shocked; she had not been on a mission in over nine months with STRIKE.  Steve’s eyes narrowed.  What was her endgame?  He said nothing to her as the door closed and the group gathered at the monitor for Rumlow to give the run down. 

“Target is a mobile satellite launch platform Lumerian Star. They were setting up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago.”  Brock reported.

“Any demands?”  Steve was in full on Captain America mode.

“A billion and a half.”

“Why so steep?”

“Because it’s SHIELD”s.”

Steve sighed.  “So it’s not off course, it’s trespassing.”  No one answered him.  Steve nearly looked at Natasha but he was too angry right now to do so.  What was SHIELD planning?

Rumlow continued and mentioned there were twenty five targets led by a man named George Batroc.  He gave them the low down on the man, he was a major player.

“Any hostages?”  Steve added.

Rumlow changed the screen.  “Mostly techs.  One officer: Jasper Sitwell.  They’re in the galley.”

“What’s Sitwell doing on a launch?”  Steve said absently while he put on his gloves.  “Alright, I’m going to sweep the deck and find Batroc.”  Without looking at Natasha, he continued, “Agent Romanoff, you shut down the engine and await instructions.  Rumlow, you sweep after, find the hostages and get them to life pods. And get them out.” 

“Alright, STRIKE, you heard the Cap.  Gear up!”

*

Steve walked towards the exit.  “Secure channel Seven.”

Natasha came up behind him.  “Channel Seven secure.”  There was awkward silence as Steve placed his helmet on.  He did not acknowledge her presence. 

“Steve?”

“Do you have any questions about your role, Agent Romanoff?”  He answered, turning cold eyes to her.

The normally unshakable agent seemed rattled at Steve’s demeanor.  “No, Captain.”

“Good.”  He hit the large red button signaling the door to open.  Rumlow walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  They nodded at each other and Brock watched as Steve leapt out of the plane.  Jack came up to him.

“I swear to god, one of these days I’m going to kill him for always jumping without a fucking chute.”

Brock chuckled and shook his head.

*

Steve landed in the water and silently boarded the ship.  He quickly progressed through the deck, easily handling the mercs with no problem.  He was happy when Brock took care of the one with a gun trained on him.

Brock and Jack made their way to the galley, awaiting Cap’s signal.  After Natasha secured the engine room, the door to the galley blew up, the last of the pirates killed and the hostages were free. 

Rogers heard Brock on the comms.  “Hostages en route to extraction.  Romanoff missed the rendezvous, Cap.  Hostiles are still in play.”

“Romanoff, Batroc is on the move.  Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages.  Romanoff?”  Suddenly, Steve found himself in hand to hand combat with Batroc.  Ultimately, the pirate was no match for Cap.  As the fight wound down, Steve tackled the Algerian and knocked him out.

As he stood up, he heard Natasha say, “Well this is awkward.”  Steve saw Natasha by a large computer. 

“What are you doing?”  He walked towards her, trying to rein back his anger.

“Backing up the hard drive.  It’s a good habit to get into.”  She said in a casual tone that Steve felt was inappropriate given the recent circumstances.

“Rumlow needed your help.  What the hell are you doing here?”  He went next to her to see for himself.  He paused as he perused the screen.  “You’re saving SHIELD intel.”

“Whatever I can get my hands on.”

“Our mission was to rescue hostages.”

“No…that was your mission.”  She replied, not even looking at him.

Steve stood dumbfounded.  What was going on with her?  With Fury?  With SHIELD?

She grabbed the flash drive and started walking away.  “And you’ve done it beautifully.”

Steve grabbed arm, not even caring that she winced slightly.  “You jeopardized this whole mission.”

“I think that’s overstating things.”  They both turned as they heard movement.  Batroc was on his feet and threw an incendiary device at them.  They had little time to react as Steve batted it away with his shield.  Natasha grabbed onto him and fired her weapon through a window so they could seek shelter from the bomb.  Steve panted heavily after the explosion as he leaned up to look over the destroyed window.  He sat down heavily.

Natasha looked apologetic when she turned to him and said, “Okay…that one’s on me.”

Steve kicked an object away as he stood, “You’re damn right.”  He walked off leaving Natasha there.

*

As the hostages were secured, Steve reentered the Qunijet.  He could tell Brock and Jack had questions, but he was not in the mood at the moment.  He sat down in the back away from Romanoff and attempted to calm himself.

They returned to SHIELD late.  There was a quick debrief.  Natasha hadn’t mentioned the flash drive, so for the time being, he didn’t either.

They returned to Jack’s and after showering, they fell asleep.

*

The group woke at two in the afternoon.  Jack and Brock dressed to return to SHIELD.  They were wanted to interview the hostages and Sitwell.  Interrogation and questioning of hostiles or other SHIELD members were not Steve’s strong suit, so luckily his work was done for the time being; the two older men left their baby to rest.

*

At six pm, Steve was feeling worse for wear.  He looked at the clock.  He knew Jack and Brock wouldn’t be back for a few hours.  As much as he missed them, he just wanted to be alone.  Part of him wanted to confront Fury about secondary missions and what he planned to do with the information on the drive, but at this point he didn’t trust him.  He couldn’t trust Natasha either.  She had proven that all too well.

He couldn’t help but feel despair.  He joined SHIELD because it was founded by Peggy, Howard and Colonel Phillips.  He thought he could fit in there, help people.  He wasn’t sure anymore.  There was no transparency; there were too many secrets and uncertainty.  If Peggy had been alive, she would have told him he was being dramatic.  He smiled sadly as he thought of her.  She died a year before he came out of the ice.

He stood up and dressed.  He grabbed Brock’s keys and drove his car to the Smithsonian.  It was closed for the evening, but there was a special door for VIP’s.  Even though he felt a little guilty taking advantage of his celebrity, Steve really needed to be there at the moment.  He ran into the security guard that he has gotten to know. 

“Captain Rogers.”  The older man greeted.

“Hi, Stan.  Hope you are well.”

“Right as rain.”  He smiled.  “I’ll patrol the other areas for now.”  The guard was always respectful to Steve, giving him space to take in the exhibit.

“Thanks.”

*

Jack and Rumlow grabbed their gear as they triumphed over the recent news.  At this point they needed to get to Steve and proceed with Pierce’s orders.

“Call Steve.  Let him know we are on our way.”  Brock said.

Jack dialed and it went straight to voicemail.  “No answer.”  He paused.  “Let me try the land line.”  Again, no answer.

“Where the fuck is he?”  Brock said as he tried the cell again.   


“Ping his position.”  Jack suggested.  Brock went over to the computer and using SHIELD tech was able to triangulate the Captain’s position.

“He’s at the fucking Smithsonian.”

“Let’s get him.”

*

Jack and Brock easily penetrated the security at the museum.  They went to the Captain America exhibit and saw Steve leaning against the James Buchannan Barnes display.  The space was quiet except for the sniffles they could hear emanating from their super soldier.

“Stevie?”  The younger man startled as Jack and Brock emerged from the darkness.

“Oh!  What time…oh I’m sorry!”  He hastily stood and looked at the two men with fearful, wide eyes. 

“It’s okay, Stevie.”  Brock said not acknowledging the exhibit in front of them.  “Come on, honey.  We need to get home.”  He put his arm around Steve and led them away.  Steve had one last look at Bucky as they departed.

Jack sped through the streets to return home.  When they entered, they walked Steve over to the couch.  When the trio sat down, Steve could tell something was wrong.  His heart started pounding.  “I’m sorry Papa…Daddy…I was bad.”  He looked at them waiting for them to punish him.  “I lost track of time.  I should have told you where I was going.”  He swallowed heavily as he looked down.  “I should be punished.”

“We’ll deal with that later, baby.  In the meantime,”  Brock replied, “something happened this afternoon that we need to tell you about.”

Steve eyebrows rose as Brock spoke. 

“Fury was gunned down near Dupont circle today.”

Steve was in shock.  “What?”

“Fury is dead.”  Jack confirmed.  The Hydra agents were ecstatic around SHIELD.  After the Winter Soldier blew the truck up, he shot him multiple times through the head.  Fury’s body lay lifeless in the street. His brains oozing onto the pavement. 

Steve was stunned.  “How did this happen?”  His thoughts turned to Natasha.  He knew how close they were.

“We don’t know.”

The super soldier shook his head.  “I- I need to go back to SHIELD.”

“No.”  Jack said.  “We have orders from Secretary Pierce to bring you to a safehouse.”

“Me, why?”

“He isn’t sure if this is a onetime assassination.  Is this because of SHIELD or the Avengers?  It is too soon to know.”  Jack replied.

“I can’t hide, Papa.”

“Yes, you can Stevie.”  Brock added.  “Those are our orders.  We should follow them.”  He caressed Steve’s face.  “We can’t let anything happen to you.”

The three stood.  “We’re going with you, baby.”  Brock embraced Steve.  “Okay, sweetheart?  You won’t be alone.” 

Steve smiled sadly, knowing he didn’t want to be separated from them.  His heart was torn between staying with his lovers and going to find out what happened to Fury.

“Maria Hill is leading the investigation.  If she needs us, she knows where to find us, Stevie.  Okay?”  Jack said.

Steve bit his lip and nodded.  He felt raw from his emotions dealing with Natasha and Fury and reliving his past at the museum.  He was so tired.

They returned to SHIELD and changed to an unmarked vehicle.  After a three hour drive, they entered an underground bunker.  When they settled in their space, Steve went up to Jack and sighed as he sunk into his embrace.  “We love you, Stevie.  Always.  Never forget that.”

“I love you too, Papa.”  Steve smiled as he closed his eyes.  As Jack held him tight, he had very little time to react to the prick against his neck.  He whimpered as his movements were sluggish and he crumpled to the floor unconscious.

TBC…


	23. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter ahead...thank you for all the reviews and kudos!

When Steve awoke, he felt like a thousand trumpets were going off in his head. He slowly became aware as his senses returned.  He was confused as he attempted to pry his eyes open, not understanding why he felt like this.  He reached into the recesses of his mind to try to remember what happened.  The last thing he recalled he was driving somewhere with Jack and Brock.  His eyes shot open to look at his surroundings.  He made to get up but soon realized that he was naked, on a bed and restrained with metal cuffs joining his wrists and also his ankles.  He struggled in utter confusion as his breath came in short bursts as he used all his might to break his bonds.

“Steve!”  Brock’s voice broke through his haze.  “Calm down!  You’re okay!”  He felt Brock’s warm hand on his shoulder.  Panicked eyes focused on Rumlow.  His mouth was dry as a desert with the gag in his mouth. 

They sat him up against the headboard as he looked wildly around and confused eyes fell on Brock and Jack.  He glanced down at his restraints.

Brock and Jack shared a look and then Brock spoke.  “We need to discuss some things with you, Stevie.”

The tone he used and the seriousness of his facial expression scared Steve.  Whatever it was, it was not good.  He wracked his brain to attempt to think of what he could have done to warrant a punishment but he came up empty.  His heart pounded furiously in his chest as his innocent blue eyes turned his attention back to the older men.

“You know we love you, right?”  Brock started.

Steve looked between them both, panic continuing to rise within.  His breath came in short bursts.

Brock sat back in a chair by the bed.  “When I first saw you, I wanted you badly.  At first it was a game…the beautiful innocent Super Soldier…”  He sneered.  Steve’s eyes watered at the implication; he wanted to respond but was unable to.  He wondered how long his relationship would last with Brock and now he guessed he knew the answer.  A tear slipped from him as Brock’s words settled within.  “But, then you became my beautiful boy and then adding Jack, we became a family.  We love you sweetheart.”

Jack wiped the tears from Steve as he smiled at him. 

“But now, the world is about to undergo a change.  And we all need to play our part in it.  And if we are going to move forward, you need to know everything.”  Jack sat him up and moved behind him so the restrained soldier was lying against his clothed front.  Brock moved to the bed.  He caressed the frightened face of his baby and moved his hand lower and started stroking Steve.  Something in their demeanor seemed off to Steve so he started to struggle but for the life of him, he could not break the bonds.   The previous restraints they had used were easy to break.  One time during their play, he accidentally shattered his metal cuffs.

“Those won’t budge, Stevie.”  Jack interjected, Steve feeling his low timbered voice rumbling against his back.  “They are made of vibranium.”

“Look at me baby.”  Brock said as he torturously stroked Steve slowly.  Steve couldn’t help but arch into the feeling as precum leaked from his tip.  It felt so damn good and for a moment, he forgot to fight the restraints.  “We love you and we want you forever.  We will never abandon you.  Those pieces of shit the Avengers never wanted you.  Jack and I want you, baby.”  Jack spit on his finger and slipped it in between his cheeks and found Steve’s hole.  The super soldier groaned as it slipped inside.  The stimulation from the caresses was almost too much.  He was helpless between the two men.  Steve cried out when Jack hit his prostate.  In and out Jack stabbed his pleasure center and Brock sped up the movements on his cock.  Steve’s balls drew up and he knew he was so close.

“Cum for us, baby!”  Steve arched forcefully as his release shot out from him into Brock’s hand.  He shuttered violently as he sputtered through his aftershocks.  “Good boy.”  Steve lay back heavily against Jack as he tried to calm his breathing.  He felt like he was floating. 

He watched as Brock wiped his hand and then reached up to remove the gag.  Once again, the older man caressed his face and Steve found himself leaning into the touch.  Brock looked at Jack and the taller man nodded.  Brock leaned in and kissed the chapped lips of the super soldier and as he sat back, looked Steve in the eye and with no malice in his voice, he said “Hail Hydra.”


	24. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of non-con. Just a warning...poor Steve

Steve’s eyes widened when he heard Brock’s words.  The floating feeling he had before, dissipated as dread filled him.  “W-What?”  He struggled away from the body behind him and fell off the bed.  He was still restrained by his feet and wrists.  He managed to maneuver himself against the wall, as far away from Jack and Brock.

He looked upon them with betrayal in his eyes. 

“You heard me correctly, Stevie.  Hail Hydra.”  Brock was calm as Steve panicked…tears rolled down his face. 

“NO…no…no…”  Steve was hysterical.  “W-We stopped Hydra…you’re lying…you’re lying…why would you lie?”  Steve struggled to break his bounds to no avail.  He cried out as his face reddened with exertion and sweat poured from his brow.   Brock got off the bed and squatted down in front of Steve who flinched away from him.  “Don’t touch me!”  Steve said as he sobbed.  As if a fog was lifting from his mind, he exclaimed, “Oh God!”  His heart shattered in a million pieces.  He thought he found something special in his life and it was all lies.  Brock gently grasped his face.

“Stevie…it’s okay honey.”

“NOOO!”  Steve wrenched himself away from the burning touch.  He curled into as much of a ball that he could to keep Brock away.  He closed his eyes to block out his reality.  Brock and Jack shared a look.  They could be patient. 

Steve tried to control his breathing.  He felt Brock’s hand caressing his back but he couldn’t move anywhere to get away. 

“Daddy’s here, baby.”

Steve choked out a sob.  He felt betrayed and humiliated.  All this time…all the things he did…the things he said...his eyes shot open as he remembered all the times they took pictures and videos.  That realization made him sob even more.  He was lost.

He spoke without looking at them.  “H-Hydra was stopped when the Red Skull died.”  That was the only comforting thought that provided solace as he flew the plane into the ice.  And upon his defrosting, knowing the war had been won made his sacrifice and that of others worth it.

Brock started caressing Steve’s hair.  “No honey.”  He kept stroking the soft blond locks.  “Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.”  He answered as if talking to a simple child.  “Do you remember Armin Zola?”

Steve shuddered at the mention of the Hydra scientist.  He thought he’d never hear that name again.  He ran experiments on Bucky.

“After the war, European scientists that offered strategic value were recruited by SHIELD.  Hydra has been within SHIELD throughout its history.”

Steve shook his head trying not to believe the words.  That means all the work of Peggy…Howard…Colonel Phillips…was all for nothing.  Steve slumped in his restraints as he took a deep breath.  The men he loved were part of an organization hell bent on enslaving the world.  How could he have been so stupid…so reckless?  He was so pathetic…he deserved whatever happened to him.

He became eerily calm as he turned to Jack and Brock.  Dry tear tracks riddled his face.  “Is this the part where you kill me?”

Jack finally interjected.  He knelt in front of Steve.  “We’re not going to kill our baby.  Why would we do that?”  Steve’s eyes watered as Jack picked him up and brought him back to the bed.  The metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles had intricate patterns and were linked together almost like magnets.  Jack pressed something and they detached from each other and he attached his wrists to the headboard, causing his arms to stretch in a slightly uncomfortable manner.  

“You belong to us, baby boy.”  Steve tried to kick his feet but Jack knelt in between his legs.  Jack poured lube on his finger and inserted into his hole.

“NO!”  He shouted.  Jack’s touch was unwanted…unwarranted and Steve felt sick to his stomach.  He hated that his cock twitched and started to rise from the man’s voice and his ministrations.  He felt dirty and the feelings worsened when Brock started to stroke his hardening cock.

“We’ll always take care of you, Stevie.”  Brock said as precum started leaking from Steve’s dick.

Steve was helpless as he started sobbing.  “NO…please stop…”

“You don’t want us to stop, baby.”  Jack replied as he inserted two fingers.  “You love us like we love you.”  He paused as he started to slick his rod.  He slowly inserted his cock inside.  “You love Papa’s cock, honey.  You need it.” 

“NO!!”  He shook his head back and forth to try and ignore the wonderful sensations.  Instead of making him float, he felt ashamed.  Jack withdrew his cock before he came.  Steve thought the men listened to him.  Instead they repositioned him on all fours.  Even if he was free from the headboard for a moment, he felt weak and could not fight the two men.  Jack entered his ass gently, not hurting him and immediately hit his prostate.  Brock stood in front of him and inserted his hard leaking cock into Steve’s mouth.  Steve tried to close it but Brock placed pressure on his jaw and he had no choice but to open up.

“That’s it baby boy, open your mouth and your pussy for Daddy and Papa.  Such a good boy.  You belong to us.”  Brock moaned as he hit the back of Steve’s throat.   “You belong to Hydra, baby.  You have as long as you’ve been in my bed.  You just didn’t realize it, honey.”  Steve groaned as Jack continued to hit his prostate.

“There you go, Stevie.”  Jack said.  “You have the tightest, most wonderful pussy.  So snug on Papa’s cock.  And you love it when I hit your magic spot.”  He thrust in and out with more force.  “And you’re going to come on Papa’s cock.  I don’t even need to touch your clit.”  He grabbed Steve’s trim hips and pushed in a few more times.  Steve arched when his cum shot out; his throat fluttered making Brock groan as he shot his load down Steve’s throat.  Jack waited a bit and then filled Steve with his seed. 

They allowed Steve to crash down onto the bed, crying in shame as his orgasm felt so good.

After they came down from their high, they gathered Steve between them.  “See Stevie, look how hard you came, sweetheart.  You are perfect; always making Daddy and Papa feel so good.”  Anger encompassed Steve and he weakly shoved them off of him and he stood facing them on shaky legs. 

“Stop saying those things!”  He said as new tears fell down his face.  “You lied to me!  It all lies.”  He clenched his fists as the men approached them.  “Stay away from me.”  He stumbled backwards trying to get to the door but was stopped easily by Brock and Jack.  He struggled to no avail.  “What did you do to me?”  Steve finally realized that his strength was weakened as they pushed him easily down onto the bed.  He scooted away from them and leaned against the headboard. 

Brock smiled as he sat next to Steve.  “Karl Mordo enchanted your cuffs.  He’s a sorcerer that helped train Stephen Strange.  While wearing them, you have normal human strength.”  He ran his hand gently through the super soldier’s now sweaty blond locks. 

“Ahhhhh!!!!!”  Steve screamed as he tried to remove the cuffs to no avail. 

“Calm down, Stevie.  You just need some time to process.”  Brock added.

“No!”  Steve answered.  “I don’t need time to process!”  He shook his head as if that would change the reality he faced.  He took deep gulping breaths. 

Jack stepped in.  “We love you, Stevie.  That hasn’t changed.”

Steve turned his head away.

“Soon, you’ll be able to say ‘Hail Hydra’.”

Steve laughed bitterly as he looked at them with steel in his eyes, finally finding his voice after so long.  “I will _NEVER_ say that.”  He said with as much conviction as he could muster.  He hoped he sounded convincing.  “Y-You’ll have to kill me first.”  He choked out.

Brock’s eyes narrowed.  He was beginning to lose his temper.  “Where are you going to go, Stevie?  Back to that pathetic apartment of yours?  Back to your Avenger friends?”  He sneered.  “What kind of life did you have before us?  No one gave a _SHIT_ about Steve Rogers, _CAPTAIN_.  Jack and I are the only ones to see beyond your shield.  The only ones to care about your feelings…to keep you warm…to make sure you ate…to fill your needy pussy…”  His statements cut Steve to the core.  He raised his hands to block his ears.  He couldn’t deal.  He didn’t want to remember how happy he was with them…how cherished he felt.  Now, he was truly alone.  Brock wrenched his hands away.

“Listen to me, baby.  We will not abandon you.  We want you to be with us always.  We love our baby boy.”

Jack continued.  “And you love us too, Stevie.  You love us, especially when we are in your pussy.  You need us, sweetheart.”

“I-I don’t!”  He shook his head.  “S-Stop saying those things.”  Right now, Steve felt wrong.  “I-I’m dirty…”  He whispered to himself.

Jack heard the soft words and tensed next to him.  “What did you just say?”

Steve turned his head towards the angry man as a lone tear fell down his chiseled face.  “I’m dirty.  I was just a whore.”  He sniffed as he dropped his head.

Jack stood up and with coldness in his eyes he responded, “Oh, sweetheart.”  His smile could cut through ice.  “You have NO idea what it means to be a whore.”

Brock joined Jack by his side and put a calming hand on him.  Jack looked at his fellow Hydra agent.  “Maybe our boy needs some time to appreciate what he has.”  Steve shuddered for a moment, but tried to hide it.  He needed to be strong.  Jack grabbed Steve.  “Brock.  Inject him.”  Brock nodded and grabbed the remainder of the medicine in the syringe they used previously.  Steve tried to struggle, but the two men together were stronger.

“No!”  Steve panted as he arched when the needle plunged into his neck, the effects almost immediate. His movements slowed as he became limp in Jack’s arms.

*

When Steve came to, the world around him was black.  A tight blindfold obscured his vision.  He attempted to break his bonds when he realized he was strapped on his stomach on some kind of bench.  He remembered a similar type in Jack’s playroom.  The cuffs that were on him previously were removed but he assumed the new restraints were still made of vibranium because they wouldn’t budge.  He was positioned in a way that he knew what was coming.  His cock was enclosed by the cage.  He wondered why Brock and Jack needed to blindfold him.  He wasn’t sure where he was or if he was alone.  There was eerily no sound.  After his awareness improved, he realized there were headphones on him blocking all sound.  He could feel the staccato thumping of his heart in his ears as he tried to calm himself.  Suddenly the ear apparatus was removed.

A voice whispered in his ear.  “Sweetheart, you’re going to get your wish.  You told us you were a whore, so we’re going to treat you like one.”  Jack chuckled.  “You’re going to miss me and Daddy and your hugs and the warmth and the love.  This won’t end until you ask for it to stop.”

In his other ear, Brock chimed in.  “You just have to say the word, baby.  Remember, it was always your choice.  You just have to say stop.  We love you but you need to see.  We treated you so well, sweetheart.  Papa and I love you so much.  You just need to be shown.”  Brock returned Steve to silence.  His breathing picked up when he suddenly felt so alone.

Jack and Brock walked away from the breeding bench.  Brock took one last look at the trembling, weakened super soldier. 

“Eyes forward, Brock.”  Rumlow hesitated slightly.  “It’s okay.”  Jack brought him in his arms and hugged him to give some reassurance.  He’ll last three, four days tops.”

“I hope so.”

“Come on…you didn’t expect him to give in right away, did you?”  He leaned down and gently kissed him.  “We need to finish what we started.”

“I know.”  He nodded.  “I know.”  Brock took a deep breath and walked across the room and opened the door to let members of STRIKE and INSIGHT into the room. 

Jack held up his hand as murmurs filled the room.  He saw his fellow Hydra members adjusting themselves, and smiling as they saw the naked super soldier ready to be taken.  “Alright, boys.  Here are the rules:  There are really no rules except no whips or things like that.  Don’t worry if his ass tears, he heals quickly.  Enjoy him in groups.  Keep his ears on or remove them, whatever you want to do, but do not remove the blindfold.  I want him disoriented.” 

A member of STRIKE interjected, “How much time do we have?”

Jack answered, “Don’t worry about that.  We’ll come back in eventually.”

They all smiled, reveling in the fact that they were about to fuck Captain America.  The group of eight made their way towards the restrained man.

One stepped up to Cap and unzipped his pants enough to bring his hardening cock out.  He grabbed Steve’s face causing him to startle, now realizing he was no longer alone.  At the same time, another man was parting Steve’s cheeks, putting a little lube on his hard dick.  He thrust inside of Steve causing him to cry out and open his mouth, the perfect opportunity to shove a cock in his mouth.  Steve gasped in pain, as he was essentially penetrated dry.  He could tell he was being violated by strangers.  Tears poured down his face as he choked on the cock hitting the back of his throat and from the agony of being penetrated.  They pushed in and out and in and out and eventually both men came at the same time.  When they stepped away, two more took their place.  For hours, Steve was fucked in both holes.  At some point they removed the headphones and the men whispered filthy things to him.  They called him slut…whore…pathetic…cum dump…pet…  Steve tried to ignore them but he couldn’t help sobbing at the relentless rape.  Some of the men thought it would be funny to run their cocks around his ears and all over his body. Often two cocks were in his ass at the same time.  The men laughed at his stretched pussy and the fact that his own restrained cock was purple.  They taunted him as they toyed with his dick, knowing he couldn’t come and that added to his agony.  After about five hours, Brock and Jack returned to see a sweaty super soldier, his entire body covered in cum from his hair down to his feet.  As the men filed out a few were left.  They placed the headphones back on a practically unconscious Steve.  One asked, “You said anything goes, right?”  Jack nodded.  The man smiled evilly and walked up to Steve and held his cock and began to piss all over his face.  Steve screamed as the warm fluid hit his lips.  When the men were done, they left.

Brock and Jack grabbed a hose and doused him with cold water to clear the filth off of him; the evidence of his hours of torture swirling down the drain adjacent to the breeding bench.  Jack motioned for some Hydra bodyguards who came in helped them unhook the shivering, limp Steve.  Jack and Brock placed his cuffs back on to slow his healing and watched as they dragged him off.  They placed him in a dungeon like cell, the temperature on the cooler side.  They removed the blindfold and stepped out and locked the door.  Steve shuddered as he could not regulate his temperature.  He looked in the corner to see a plate with some bread, soup and a cup of water.  There was no toilet, just a bucket.  As he crouched in the corner, he bit his lip to try to keep from becoming too emotional.  His whole body was aching, his ass burning from his violation.  He brought his knees to his chest as he started to cry.

*

The next day, started the cycle again.  Jack whispered in Steve’s ear all that all he had to do was say stop.  Steve choked on a sob and told him, “I-I could do this a-all d-day.”  Jack couldn’t help but smile; he felt a small sense of pride for his boy still trying to fight the inevitable.  In due time, he would give in.

This time, twelve Hydra members came in.  Not only did they fuck him in the mouth and ass with their cocks but they had fun sticking objects in him as well.  They got permission to remove the cage and amused themselves by sticking sounds in him.  They enjoyed his cries of pain as his piss slit was penetrated.  Each time the diameter of the sound was wider and wider.  The men enjoyed the tight pussy and as the session lingered he became looser and looser.  They stuck their batons, their fists, anything they could use.  And in the end, Steve was dragged back to his cell and left to be used again.

*

He lasted five days.  He tried to stay strong, endure the cold…the hunger…the assaults.  He yearned for the warmth of Papa and Daddy.  He didn’t want to be a plaything…he missed them.  He tried so hard.  He told himself he didn’t need them. 

As the bodyguards brought him toward the bench, they strapped him to it.  He was blindfolded.  He could smell them coming to his side like they always did before the hell would start.

“Hey, baby boy.”  Brock said sweetly in his ear.  “We miss you, honey.”  He caressed his soft hair.  “Papa misses you so much, sweetheart.  It can all end, Stevie.  We can bring you to us.  I miss you so fucking much.”

Steve shook as so many emotions flowed through him.  Tears poured from his eyes.

Jack spoke next.  “It doesn’t have to be this way, baby.  We understand that it’s hard.  But, why would you give up those who love you?  We are proud of you, honey.  You are so brave.  We just want you with us.” 

Steve sobbed as a war raged within him.  He wanted to go with them, but he could never join Hydra.  How could he?  He thought about his conflict with Natasha.  Was she right all along?  He was still unsure what SHIELD was planning but certainly Hydra cannot be trusted.  He was so confused.  Right now, he just wanted the pain to stop.

Brock stood.  “Okay, baby.  We’ll see you tomorrow.”  He heard the men walking away to open the doors.

“NO!!!!  STOP!”  He choked on the mucus in his throat from crying so heavily.  “STOP!!  PLEASE!!!  Daddy…Papa!!!  Please.  Stop!”  Steve was defeated as he said the words.  He couldn’t do it anymore.  He was shamed but also relieved.

Brock and Jack smiled at each other.  They returned to Steve’s side and before fully removing his restraints, replaced Mordo’s cuffs on Steve.  They sat him up and slipped the blindfold off.  Jack gathered a weakened Steve into his arms, hugging him tight.  Steve sighed when he felt the warmth and then Brock embraced him from behind.  For the first time in days he was warm. 

He felt them lead him somewhere but Steve was barely aware of anything.  It’s as if he checked out and he knew he was awake but not hyperconscious of what he was doing.  All he knew is that he was no longer on the bench, the toy of nameless, faceless men.  Brock sat him down on a warm plush bed and Steve stare straight ahead.

“Stevie, come back to me, honey.”  Brock said.  He looked at Jack when the younger man didn’t respond.  Steve appeared so young and vulnerable.  “Stevie?”  His voice rose slightly.

“Brock, give him a bit to adjust.”  He stroked Steve’s face.  “He’ll be fine.  He just needs a little bit of time.  Right, sweetheart?”

After a few minutes, Steve’s eyes blinked and he looked around.  When he realized Jack and Brock were in front of him, his eyes widened in fear.  Brock kissed him gently and reassured him.  “You did so good, Stevie.  Daddy is so proud of you.”

“Y-You are?”  He asked tentatively. 

Brock nodded his head.  “Yes.  Do you see how special you are to us now?”

He bit his lip and absently nodded.

“You are our baby boy.  We would never treat you like that.  You were a gift for us.”  He ran his hands through his soft, blond locks.  “But you had to be shown.  It’s our job to show you things you may not want to believe.  It wasn’t pleasant for you and it was painful but sometimes pain is necessary. It leads to order.  And that is the most important thing.”  He gently wiped the tears flowing down Steve’s face.

Brock could see the varied emotions on the younger man’s visage.  An internal conflict waged within him.  “I don’t…I can’t…”  Steve couldn’t make the words form in his mouth.

Jack sat down next to him.  “Right now, we are not going to worry about anything.  Let’s get you cleaned up and fed, baby.  Okay?”  He didn’t wait for an answer.  He simply picked Steve up and brought him to the bathroom.  They bathed the super soldier and dressed him in Jack’s clothing.  They were a little big but the point was it smelled like Jack and Steve couldn’t help but find comfort in it.  After feeding him a large meal, they lay him down on their bed and watched him as he fell asleep wrapped in warmth.

*

After he slept, Jack and Brock packed things up and entered a blacked out vehicle with Steve in tow.  They blindfolded him and they proceeded to drive a few hours.  They arrived at a large, stately mansion.  They unloaded their super soldier and led them into a plush bedroom.  They removed the object obscuring his vision and encouraged the recovering Steve to return to sleep.

For the next two days, Steve slept many hours and when he was awake, they doted on him.  The younger man was silent as they cared for him.  No one mentioned Hydra. It was as if Steve shut down his brain so he did not have to deal with anything.  Brock and Jack were not pushing.

*

That evening, something felt different.  They brought Steve out of their quarters to a large room that appeared like a library.  The three men sat down.  Steve was in between them.  It amazed Brock that somehow Steve could appear much smaller than them.  He was so adorable and fragile, especially after recent events.  He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.  “Now, Stevie.  Papa and I are going to leave in a few minutes.”

The younger man’s eyes widened and his breath picked up.  He looked between the two men, fearful of what was coming.  His voice croaked when he spoke.  “I-I…Daddy...please…”

Brock hugged him.  He felt Steve’s breath on his neck as he trembled.  “No, baby.  That’s not going to happen anymore.  You are a good boy.”  He leaned back and cupped his face.  “Everything is going to be okay.  Alright?  Everything is going to work out.”  Jack kissed him on the head as they both got up and left the room.  Steve looked around the library as he sat on the couch.  For what, he wasn’t sure.  He didn’t want to be left alone because now he was more aware.  He didn’t want to think about anything.  Should he try to escape?  With his limited strength, how far could he get?  He needed to leave…right?   His brain was noisy and Steve started to become distressed.  He curled into a ball and hid his face to block out everything.  He startled when the door opened.  In walked a large man dressed in black, with a metal appearing arm.  He had long brown hair that obscured his face.  Steve was frozen in his place, knowing that he should stand and fight but he was weak.  He had no super human strength.  He hadn’t seen his shield since he woke up.  The man looked menacing as he stalked towards him.  He sat down on the couch.  When Steve looked up, his mouth was agape.  He straightened up and looked upon the person with disbelief.  “Bucky?!”


	25. The End is Nigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...the end. I am sad this story is over. I have really enjoyed writing it and I appreciate my loyal readers and reviewers. I hope you like the last chapter and how the story ends. 
> 
> Warning: remember the tags and also there is implied character death.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

“Hiya, Stevie.”  Bucky answered in a calm tone.

Steve stood up and backed away.  “No…no… this isn’t real.”  For the second time in a week, his axis had shifted.  “T-This isn’t funny.”  He frantically looked around to see if there was a threat emerging.   Bucky left the couch and slowly walked towards Steve.

“I am real, Stevie.  It’s me.”

“No…it can’t be…they somehow cloned you or something.  It’s a trick.  I-I saw you fall.”

“I did fall, Steve.  But I survived.  It’s me.”  He held out his hands to not appear threatening.  “You are Steven Grant Rogers.  Your mom’s name was Sarah.”  He smiled.  “You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”  He chuckled at the memory.  “Do you remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?  We used our train money to buy hot hogs.”  He paused.  “Do you remember that, Stevie?”

A sob emerged from Steve as his eyes watered.  His voice was full of emotion.  “Y-You blew three bucks trying to win a stuffed bear for a redhead.”  He sniffed.  “Her name was Delores.  You called her Dot.”  So many emotions were reflected upon his face.   “Oh God...Bucky…how…?”  Steve ran up to him and embraced him.  Bucky felt huge as he hugged his friend.  They stayed in the position for some time.  When Steve stepped back, he placed his hand on the metal arm.  “What happened…I don’t understand…”   Before he gave Bucky a chance to answer, Steve became pale as his eyes widened.  He took a few steps back, “Why are you here…why…you’re H-Hydra?” 

The Winter Soldier calmly walked towards Steve.  “Sit down, Stevie.  I’ll explain everything.  Please.” 

With a shaky breath, Steve returned to the couch and sat.  Bucky joined him but gave him plenty of space.

He turned to Steve.  “Whatever Zola did to me when I was captured help me survive the fall.  I lost my arm but…”  He raised his metal appendage.

“I’m so sorry Bucky!  I wasn’t strong enough…it was my fault…if you hadn’t been on the train…”  Guilt consumed Steve. 

Bucky shook his head.  “Listen, a lot of things happened.  It wasn’t your fault.”  He grabbed Steve’s hands.  “I don’t blame you.  You had to keep going.”

“Bucky…”  Steve sounded wrecked as he looked upon him.  He should have jumped off after him…found a way to stop the train…  Peggy did say in the bar when Steve attempted to get drunk that she would send people to the area to look for his remains.  He never got a chance to see if that happened.  Steve raised a shaky hand towards the metal arm, almost afraid to touch it.  Bucky gave him a sad smile.

He sighed before beginning.  “When I woke up, I had no idea where I was.  I was strapped down and couldn’t move.  I figured I was captured by the Germans and I was screwed.”  His face tightened.  “When I realized it was the Russians, I was actually relieved at first.  They were our allies, right?”

“R-Right.”  Steve answered in a thick, emotionally drained voice.  His heart was pounding, scared to hear what happened to his friend.

“Stevie, they were just as bad as the Germans we were fighting.  They made this arm,” he raised his metal appendage, “an ultimate weapon.  They brainwashed me by putting me in some machine over and over again until I didn’t know my name.   They turned me into an assassin and when they had no use of me, they kept me frozen.  When they needed me, they would thaw me out and say words that would make me comply.”  His voice was tense as he clenched his jaw in anger. 

“Oh, God…”  Steve was horrified as he squeezed Bucky’s hands.

“This went on for decades.”  He shook his head.  “Sometimes I would emerge, remembering snippets of things…you...Brooklyn…but then I’d forget all over again.”

Steve was silent for a time.  “How…”  He wasn’t sure how to ask.

“In 1985, they sent me to assassinate an American diplomat stationed in Bogota.  I think my programming had malfunctioned a bit; I had been out of cryo for a while.  I was distracted and my mission failed.”  He took a deep breath.  “He could have killed me but he didn’t.”

“Who?”

“Alexander Pierce.”

Steve’s eyes widened.  “Secretary Pierce?”

“Yes.  He helped me break free from my programming and I started to remember who I was.  I found classified documents that our government knew I was captured and did nothing about it.  By the time the war ended and parts of Europe were divided amongst the Allies, the US and Russia were enemies; with the Cold War, the divide was even bigger.  I was just collateral damage.  A soldier left behind.”

Horror encompassed Steve.  “I’m so sorry, Buck.” 

“We’ve been through a lot, Stevie.”  He smiled as he embraced the smaller man again.  Steve sighed as he settled into the hug.  He was so happy to see his friend…his protector…but he still had so many questions.

“Buck?”

“Yeah?”  He answered when he leaned back.

Steve bit his lip, nervous to ask the question.

“Still knawin’ on that lip, Stevie.”  He chuckled.

Steve laughed in a nervous tone.  “I-Is Pierce Hydra?”

Buck suddenly looked serious.  “Yes.”

Steve was stricken.  “How Bucky?  We f-fought against them.  Our mission was to take down Hydra.”  He shook his head.  “I thought that after Red Skull died that it would have been over.”

Bucky smiled sadly as he gazed at Steve.  “Stevie, the world is not so black and white.  Yes, the Red Skull was a megalomaniac.  He was crazy.  But, the world is in chaos right now.  What the world needs is order.  Hydra can provide that.”  He raised his hand when Steve was going to interject.  “How do you know that’s wrong?  You think the government is above board?  Do you know what I have seen over seventy years, Stevie? ” His eyes narrowed.  “The things that I was forced to do for a government that was supposedly on our side for a time?  What I have seen OUR government do?  SHIELD? They can’t be trusted, Stevie.”

“Buck…”  A tear ran down his face.

“Alex helped me.  He freed me from decades of torture.  He gave me order and a family.” Steve raised his eyebrows.  “After we met in the orphanage Stevie, what did we want the most?”

“A family.”  Steve choked out as he remembered always being passed over because he was sickly.  He knew Bucky could have been adopted but he refused to go without Steve.

“Alex gave that to me.  A few years before we came together, he adopted a thirteen year old boy who had been in the foster system and in boys’ homes for years.  That boy had been abused in many ways.”  He paused.  “When we became a couple, I guess I became a step dad.”  He looked at Steve.  “Do you know who that boy is?”

“No.”

“Brock Rumlow.”

Steve gasped.  He stood up and looked at Bucky.  “A-All this time he knew about you?”

Bucky followed him.  “You are not allowed to blame him, Steve.  I told him not to tell you.”

“I don’t understand.  If you knew I was alive, why didn’t you come to me?”  Steve was so confused.

“The time needed to be right, Steve.  I thought you deserved to build a new life for yourself.  You had it so tough growing up with your illness and losing your mom so early.  It was a new world for you and as much as I wanted to contact you, I waited to see how you were coping.”

“Did you send Brock to me?”

He shook his head.  “That worked out on its own.”

He felt so overwhelmed and had to sit down again.  Bucky joined him.  “Brock and Jack are good boys and I know they care about you.”

Steve nodded quickly as he felt his eyes water.  He was trying so hard to keep things together.  “B-But…they hurt me…”

Bucky grabbed his hands again.  “Sometimes pain is important Stevie.  It provides clarity.”  He smiled.  “Things were hard for you out there, weren’t they?  Before Brock and Jack?”  Steve hesitated but then nodded slowly.  “Were the Avengers like our Commandos?  Did you all take care of each other?”  When Steve didn’t answer, he continued.  “You need people who can help take care of you Stevie.”  He touched his face.  “I’m here now.  We can be a family, like we always wanted.”  Steve started to sob as he leaned into Bucky and cried against his broad chest.

“I’m so tired.”  He whispered as Bucky wrapped his large arms around him.

“I know, Stevie.  It’s okay.  I’m here now.  And Jack and Brock love you so much.  You are so loved, Stevie.  Til the end of the line.”

Steve choked on a sob as he whispered, “Til the end of the line.”

*

After spending a few hours together, Bucky led Steve to the dining room area to feed him.  The younger super soldier was shaky on his feet, the emotional rollercoaster taking a toll on him.  As he shuffled through the corridors, so many thoughts were swirling through his head.  He wanted his brain to quiet down.  As they entered the eating area, Jack and Brock were there.  At the head of the table was an older man.  He stood and walked over to Steve.  “Steven, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Steve straightened up as much as he could to extend his cuffed arm towards the man.  He was nervous; he was not sure how to address the man until today he thought was a Senior SHIELD member and part of the World Security Council; he now knew he was the likely head of Hydra.  He smiled tightly and nodded, not sure what to do.  He felt like he was in the Lion’s Den. 

If he recognized his trepidation, Pierce did not acknowledge that.  He placed his arm behind Bucky and led him to the table.  Steve looked around the room and then tentatively walked over to sit between Jack and Brock.  Steve kept his head down as Brock rubbed his back.  Rumlow encouraged him to eat as the other four conversed lightly.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bucky smiling brightly, reminding him of the boy he was so long ago, carefree and happy.  Pierce leaned in and they shared a chaste kiss and continued their meal.  Brock was discussing something with Pierce but after some time, Steve blocked all the conversation.  It was all white noise at this point.  He couldn’t deal with so many conflicting emotions.  His entire world had been turned upside down and he did not know what to feel. 

He looked around the table to see such a relaxed atmosphere.  Pierce sipping on his milk, Brock and Jack drinking beers.  He started to hear some gentle ribbing from Bucky to Brock.  It was so surreal.  He lowered his head again as he bit his lip.

*

He returned to his room with Jack and Brock.  They had been so good letting him heal from his ordeal, but Steve could tell the time for rest was over.  Steve hardened at the look the two men gave him.  He let the feeling encompass him.  He liked when he didn’t think too hard and just let emotion take over.   As Jack shut the door, he walked up to Steve and removed the shorter man’s shirt.  He leaned down to kiss Steve’s luscious pink lips causing him to gasp from how gentle it was.  “Papa…”  Steve moaned out.  Jack and Brock loved to hear their Stevie address them in such a manner.  He barely spoke since they arrived at the mansion.  Brock went behind Steve and kneaded his taut ass.

“There’s my beautiful baby.”  He rubbed his cock against Steve’s backside.

“Daddy…”  Steve arched back when Jack grasped his dick.

“What do you want, baby?”  Jack asked.

“Oh…you Papa…Daddy…inside me…just you…”

He could feel Brock smiling behind him.  “Of course, baby boy.  You are so good for us.  Now that you see.  You are all ours, honey.”  He led them to the bed and lay Steve on his back.  Brock straddled his face and slowly inserted his cock in Steve’s mouth.  “There you go, honey.  Daddy loves your mouth.”  He thrust in and out.  Behind him, Jack lifted up his legs and pushed inside his tight hole.

“Jesus…so tight, Stevie…”  Jack groaned loving the friction on his cock.  Both of the men kept going in and out of their boy and nearly came at the same time.  When they lay beside him, they saw his release all over his body.  “Good boy…your clit came untouched.  Did that feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Papa.”  Steve said in a sleepy voice.  His eyes drifted closed as he felt a rag clean him up.  He drifted to sleep in the embrace of the two men.

*

Over the next few days, Steve spent many hours with Bucky reconnecting and learning about his life since the fall.  The Winter Soldier showed him many classified and declassified documents of some of the acts Bucky unknowingly committed in the name of his previous captors.  He was horrified to learn of what Bucky had endured.  And because Steve had only been out of the ice for one ad half years at this point, Bucky gave him some history lessons on events that occurred during his own frozen slumber.

*

This evening, Steve was in a smaller dining area with Bucky and Pierce.  They completed a cordial dinner and then Steve looked at Bucky.  He smiled to see the interaction between the two.  Bucky appeared happy and content.  Steve wasn’t sure what to think about Pierce.  He was aware of his illustrious career as an advocate and diplomat for the US.  But now knowing he is Hydra…  With Fury’s death, was there something on the horizon?  For them to take him away now…it had to mean something…So many things Bucky told him about the government and SHIELD seems so unsavory and not what Steve had fought for in the war.  Steve didn’t want to think of anything…his head hurt when he thought too hard.  But, he had so many questions.

Steve lowered his head as he toyed with his impenetrable cuff.  He did it almost absently these days. 

Pierce left the room, leaving him alone with Bucky.

“What’s happening, Bucky?”

“What do you mean, Stevie?”

Steve gave him a look.  “Come on, Buck…”

James’ eyes narrowed and then he sat next to Steve.  “Nothing is happening.”

Steve chuckled bitterly.  “You’re lying.”

“Punk.”  Bucky laughed.

“Jerk.”  Steve responded with a smile but that soon fell from his face.  “If nothing was happening,” Steve lifted his arms, “I wouldn’t be wearing these.”

Bucky looked at him in a serious manner.  “My job is to protect you and that’s what I am doing.  We can be a family, Stevie.  I think after everything that has happened to us, we deserve that.”

“I know, Bucky.  But I feel like something is going to happen.  Is there?”

“Stevie, there is such disorder in the world,” Bucky began as Pierce returned.

“Steven, sometimes in order to build a better world means having to tear the old one apart.”  Pierce said cryptically as he looked at them. 

“What does that mean?”  Steve asked as his voice wavered.  Pierce simply smiled and leaned over and kissed Bucky on the head.  “I’ll see you soon.”  He nodded at Steve and left.

“Bucky…”

“Steve, the world changes all the time.  That’s nothing new.  Everyone has their ideology of how the world should be.”

“But…”

Bucky grabbed his hands.  “If you want, you can leave.  It’s your choice Stevie.  But what did you have out there?  Here, we are a family.  You gave so much of yourself in the war and with the Avengers.  It’s time for you to ask what do YOU want.”  He smiled.  “I want you here with me…with Brock and Jack…with Alexander.”  He paused.  “I can keep an eye on you, keep you safe.”  Steve looked at his cuffs.  “After everything that has happened, do you really feel like fighting right now?”

Steve was amazed that Bucky could still read him so well.  “No.”  He shook his head.  “I’m so tired, Bucky…so tired.”  Bucky leaned in and placed his arms around Steve. He closed his eyes and felt the strength of his dearest friend around him and sighed.

“Jack and Brock love you so much, Stevie.  You are so lucky to have them.  I am so proud of Brock for taking such good care of you.  How can walk you away from that?”

A tear ran down Steve’s face.

*

The next few weeks, Steve spent most of his time with Brock and some time with Bucky.  Jack had returned to the city with Pierce and the times he was gone, Steve missed him fiercely.  Pierce would come in and out and when he was there they all had their meals together. 

He cherished his time with Bucky.  To have him back in his life was everything.

*

Steve initially would think of the Avengers and if they knew he was gone and if they even cared.  He thought Natasha might be concerned, but was not sure.  He eventually stopped thinking of them altogether.  He focused on Jack and Brock and Bucky.  His unease around Pierce had dissipated and Steve knew Bucky was happy for that.

*

Brock lay on his back, with Steve sitting on his hard cock.  Steve’s eyes were closed as he moved up and down, a large smile on his face as he loved the full feeling inside him.

“Hold on, Precious.”  Jack said causing Steve to settle for a moment.  “Papa wants inside your pussy too before you come.”

“Okay, Papa.”  Jack pushed him forward enough to slip in beside Brock.  All three men groaned at the feeling.

Steve was trapped between the two but Jack was able to start moving. 

“So tight, baby.  Daddy and I love your pussy, honey.  Love you so much.”

“Ahhh…”  Steve moaned as the feeling of two cocks inside him stretching him so much.

“Fuck!”  Brock pushed up and reveled in the tightness.  “How does it feel, baby?”

“So good, Daddy!  Need to cum.”

“We love you so much, Stevie…we love our little family…say the words baby…”  Brock stopped talking because he was so close to coming. 

“Come on baby…” Jack continued.  “So close!”  He arched as he pushed into his super soldier.

“Oh…need to cum…please…”

Brock placed his hand over Steve’s cock slit.  “Come on, sweetheart…”

Steve had such feelings building up.  He was floating…he was happy.  “Oh…oh…oh…oh…please Daddy…please Papa…”

“Go ahead, baby.”  Jack pushed in and hit his prostate hard as Brock let go of his cock.

“Oh….oh ….oh…HAIL HYDRA!!!!!!!”  Steve arched as his cum shot out of him so hard.  Both Jack and Brock followed closely behind him.    Steve flopped back almost limp, as Jack pulled out of him.  He helped him onto the bed, whispering words of love and encouragement.  They cleaned up and surrounded their baby in a protective cocoon and drifted to sleep.

*

One morning a month later, Bucky gently woke Steve.

The blonde’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Bucky.

“Hi, Stevie.”

“Hi,” he answered in a sleep riddled voice. 

Bucky stroked Steve’s soft hair.  “Jack and I are going to leave for a few days.  We’re going to meet Grandpa back in the city but we’ll be back soon.”

Steve nodded as his eyes started closing again. 

Bucky lightly tapped his face.  “Brock is up making some coffee.”

Steve yawned as he nodded and then rolled back over to continue his rest.

*

A few hours later, Steve joined Brock near the kitchen.  He was nude and feeling a little cold and wanted a hug from his Daddy.

“Hi, sweetheart.”  He embraced his Stevie.  “Let’s have a lazy day today.  We’ll watch a movie.  You want lunch?”  Steve nodded and went over to the couch and lay down.  Brock brought over some pasta and gave it to Steve.  He ate enthusiastically and after he finished, he laid his head in Brock’s lap.  He smiled and closed his eyes as he loved the feeling of the older man’s fingers carding through his hair.  He enjoyed the quiet of being with Brock and looked forward to the others returning.

*

“I know the road hasn’t been smooth and some of you would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way.  Finally we are here.  And the world should be grateful.”  Alexander Pierce said to the four members of the World Security Council.  “The launch will commence in 10 minutes.”  He smiled.

*

Pierce spoke to his link in the Helicarriers.  “Lieutenant, how much longer?”

“65 seconds until satellite link.”

“Targeting grid engaged.”  Another voice answered.

“Lowering weapons.”

“We’ve reached 3000 feet.”

“Deploy algorithm.”

“We are go to targets.”

“Target saturation reached.”

“All targets assigned.”

“Fire when ready.”

“Firing in 3…2…1…FIRE!”

_*_

Steve slid down from the couch and crawled to his Daddy’s legs.  He looked up at Brock with such innocent eyes that the older man could not help but smile.  He slid his pants down and threw them to the side.  Steve positioned himself in between his legs as he leaned down to take Brock in his mouth.  He sighed as he let the heavy cock settle on his tongue.  He rested his head on his Daddy’s thigh as he closed his eyes and waited for his family to come home.

THE END


	26. Chapter 26

Author Note:  
I wanted to let people know that I have turned the fic into a series. For those interested in seeing a Post Insight world, please subscribe to find out what happened to the world and Stevie.

Thanks!


End file.
